Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Evolution of a Species
by DJTiki
Summary: Humans are extinct. Trainers are of no more presence. Only Pokémon inhabit this new age of living. But they will have to accustom to the life they left behind and the ruined state of the Pokémon world. But a war is on the verge, and the "saviors' " secrets may be the one to blame! What will happen when a few Pokémon are forced into the conflict? *SYOC Fiction- Accepting OC's!*
1. The Grand Tale

_To whomever this may concern,_

_**Congratulations**! You found my journal. That's outstanding for someone of your kind. If you can read these words and deduce the meaning behind these sentences, then I'm sure that your kind has grown far more intelligent over the years. How's life treating you? Anything odd?_

_Oh, how I wish to know. And how I wish to shake your fine hand._

_But if you are reading this, then you would also know that we're not around anymore. You do know, right? I eagerly wish that you have, but I wouldn't be surprised if our kind is only a story- a myth to tell around the campfire, every now and then. Therefore, I should introduce the type of person, I am. So, here goes nothing._

_**I am a human**._

_A walking, sitting, breathing, and ever-evolving kind-of species. We come in different flavors, just as Pokémon do. From our skin colorization, to our personalities, to what and how we wear on the daily basis. It's hard to imagine us, isn't it? You haven't seen a live one- nor do I think you ever will._

_It's not that different from Pokémon, you see. We adapt to new environments and accustom to them. Play, eat, laugh, argue, love, care, share, and all of those neat, little things we call "Joy". You and I, would probably be good friends._

_But you see... We're all dead._

_All of us..._

_Well... not yet._

_At the time of writing this, our population numbers are depleting and fast. Each and every one of us are dying out- leaving this world. Funny, this world around me used to be so beautiful and now look at it: Empty and destroyed with everyone on a rampage. But hey, maybe time has healed these wounds of ours- MAYBE, this world is beautiful, again._

_But what am I getting myself riled up, for?_

_All of this is my fault._

_Yes. Everything happening at this point, in time, is my fault. My responsibility to take- MY world that I can only watch, as it crumbles in my grasp. In that regard, I'm a monster._

_There was nothing I could ever do._

_Until I received a premonition dream of some sort, from a Pokémon. It called out to my name. I assume it was legendary, but who knows, anymore? I honestly wouldn't care, anymore._

_I was told in that dream to not let our legend die._

_At first, I came to terms that it was them, taunting me at my foul state._

_But, then I thought it over..._

_And thus my research began. I cannot allow the Pokémon to fall under my mistakes. They are my pride and joy. Nothing can take them away from me. So please... I beg of you, on my knees and my aching wrist growing more and more weary as I write these words..._

_You must survive on, as the world's version of humans._

_We cannot fill this position, anymore. **Carry us on.**_

_Everyone thinks I'm a monster and that's there's nothing left for me to do. But why should I conform to that? No. I won't do it. I cannot bring myself to. Even if I'm destroyed, this information is vital to your survival in this apocalyptic state of destruction._

_I'm writing this on my own, synthetic paper. It has no exploitable vulnerabilities to ice, fire, and degradation._

_So I urge you, **DO NOT LET MY RESEARCH DOWN!** In this journal is an account of everything that was prepared for you, Pokémon species..._

_All Seven-Hundred and Twenty-Two of them._

_This isn't my journal. It's **EVERYONES'**__. Use this information to your advantage. Don't let my will die. Don't die as a species. You must evolve. Become stronger. More intelligent. More durable. Everything I've seen in the species of Pokémon and** not** in humans._

_We were meant to die off._

_You were meant to live on. Natural selection, at its most ironic._

_If you've gotten this far, then you have a cognitive reading talent for the human language. Everything in this journal is not the account of what humans did. This isn't a record of the tragedies of the humans, nor is it me sulking about my life and the people who have grown to hate me..._

_This isn't an account of my biggest blunders..._

_**But my greatest successes**._

* * *

><p><em>So I urge you. Turn the page of my grand and final tale...<em>

_**An Evolution of a Species.**_

_Truly yours and forever until the end of time,_

**_A._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OC FORM (Evolution of a Species)<strong>

**Name: **(What do you want me to call the character by?)

**Gender: **(Male, Female, or Genderless. This will be **altered** if it contradicts the species)

**Species: **(The Pokémon They Are)

**Appearance: **(What do they look like?)

**Personality: **(Character Interaction? Quirks? DETAIL PLEASE)

**Battling Style: **(How do they battle? This will include their moves)

**History: **(What made them into who they are?)

**Strengths and Weaknesses:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rules<strong>

1) I must have seen one review from you on Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA or this story!

2) Make sure to add alot of details to your OC! I will not accept cookie-cutter submissions.

3) Don't whine, if I don't accept yours! I will tell you, where to improve!

4) I'm an easy-going person, but please realize that by submitting an OC, whatever I do with that character, is open for anything. So if you do not like the situation, I put an OC in, PM me or **don't complain.**

5**) PM me the OC's. Don't clutter reviews, pretty please.**

6) By submitting an OC, you will recieve a virtual cookie and a hug, by yours truly _


	2. Chapter 1: The Bandits of Aquacorde

_**A/N: Ello! Welcome to this new story. This is a rewrite of a (hilariously) awful fanfiction I did about a half a year ago, without anything that resembles the original story (it's for the better, trust me). I decided to come back and try again. This is a repost of a story since it was riddled with errors XD. So ENJOY reading. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Rated<em> _**T+**_

This means that chapters are A) **T**-Rating or B) **M**-Rating. Be warned about vulgar language, intense violence, suggestive themes, depictions of some gore. Overall, this isn't in every single chapter, in fact, a lot of the mature stuff doesn't stay around for long. HENCE, the T+ Rating. So PG-13 through PG-16. You have been warned.

_Pokémon Species Names are capitalized!_

* * *

><p><strong>FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs<strong>. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. Just look at the very first entry to see.

* * *

><p>A flaming ball was sent hurtling across the floor, as the ruined wood beneath it was burned to a delicate crisp. The tracks he made was black and the ball slammed into the wall, knocking out any oxygen, the poor thing was holding on to.<p>

It lay there, _helpless..._

Unable to move and unable to fight back.

A shadow from behind the smoke manifested and crept closer and closer to the immobile Pokémon. Its sharp claws were lined with hints of blood. Its claws were itching to finish the job, it started. Nothing could save Sera from disaster. All he could do is sit there and stare.

_Sera's particular species could be identified with Pokémon. More specifically, he was a Quilava. A small rodent sized creature, who was constantly engulfed in flames. He could roll up on wheels and use firepower to his advantage. Well, he once used it to his advantage._

The brown, spiky-haired Pokémon simpered and spoke up to Sera, as he drudges its claws together. The noise made him scream but was a serene tone to Sandslash. His intent to kill was high.

"Do you really believe that you can intrude this place and get what you desire and then leave?" Sandslash laughed and continually unnerved Sera. That laugh of his was one of true, mental instability, "No...no..no, thieves like you..."

Sandslash pointed its claws and sliced through the air, preparing to end Sera 's poor life. _"It can't end like this... but I can't move.."_ Sera thought.

**"SHOULD BE PUT IN THEIR PLACE!"** Sandslash's carved its metal hand through the air, as its all rationality and calmness left his face. He had the sudden urge to kill...

_More than anything._

Sera could only sit there, close its eyes, and accept the inevitability that is his death. He cringed and waited for all reality to fade away...

But everything stopped. When Sera peered its eyes towards Sandslash, three piercings were made in its body as three metal claws extended from those holes. Blood oozed from those incisions as it fell over to the floor, coughed up its red substances and died. All that zest and demented attitude were replaced by a chill and unpleasant stillness.

When Sandslash fell over, a black figure towered over Sera and smiled. It had claws, as well. But they extended from their hands like nails and were considerably longer than the late Sandslash's. The claws retreated and it held out its hand.

"I will like mine thank you for letters, in cursive writing and in ink pen, please!" She joked as she grabbed Sera's hand and pulled him up. As much as I don't like to think so, she did save my life. But she is going to hold this over me, forever.

"Can it, Izol! I could've taken care of him, all by myself! Why did you do anything, anyways?!" Sera yelled. The pain from the fight stung his entire body and he could barely stand upright. But he made it on his own feet, much to their surprise.

Izol poked Sera with one of her long nails and laughed at him.

Izol was a Sneasel. A creature with long claws that extended from her paws. She was cold to the touch, which was accompanied by her sleek finish. Speedy and dangerous. But she had a playful and sarcastic attitude too.

"Are you kidding me? You were totally all like '_Oh, my god! I'm totally gonna die'_. If this was the thanks I was gonna get for savin' your sorry ass, I shoulda have let you died!" Izol mocked, as she shoved him towards the broken window pane. The glass nearly cuts through his open skin. Sera sighed.

"Look, sorry. I appreciate it, but you don't have to go the extra mile. I had him pinned, I tell you!"

"You mean he had YOU pinned. Well, we won't find those Rare Candies from standing around, will we?" Izol peered the facility they were in:

_Red wallpaper._

_Unstable wooden floors._

_Many ruined copper._

_And a dead body._

"What's so great, about this _'Pokémon Mansion'_, anyways?" Sera said, walking over towards Izol, covering his open wounds. Izol walked towards one of the statues and looked hard. She closed one of her eyes.

"I have no idea, but these statues seem pretty suspicious. Plus, people have talked it up for a bit, so who knows. We can score big here!" Izol predicted. She rubbed her hands across one of the broken statues, examining it thoroughly.

She slid her hand across the statue and took on a more depressed expression. She looked over towards the injured Sera, "All of this trouble for a stupid dead end!" Izol clenched her fist and punched the statue. The figure of the statue lit up with piercing, red lights, as the whole building shook like an Earthquake and the two partners couldn't hold their ground.

"_W-w-what-what did you or-p-p-press?!_" Sera was being rocked back and forth, making his current state of health, made worse.

_"I D-D-d-didn't do anything,"_ The statue slid back against the wall and a black hole was uncovered. Izol's imbalance caused her to fall over into the abyss.

"HOLY SHI-" Izol echoed as she fell. The quakes stopped and Sera quickly ran over to the hole, she fell in. His whole body unnerved at the sound of a crash was heard.

"Izol!" Sera shrieked in the dark hole._ Is she dead?_

"Don't worry, a Zubat broke my fall. You should totally come down here!" Izol responded. Nope, she's not dead. Sera nervously approached the hole. He stared down into the empty space and swallowed hard. _Why do I do this to myself?_

Sera jumped in the hole and fell into complete darkness. The chilling sensation of falling was more frightening than landing on the floor itself. It was almost like he had a fear of falling. When he landed on the floor, he could see nothing except Izol and the lit up areas that were created because of the fire that began to burn outside of him.

Izol slapped Sera on his back, "Great thinking, now we can actually see!" Izol looked above her to find purple bats, suspending itself from the ceiling. "Let's scout this place..."

The two Pokémon walked around, creaking the very foundation of the floor, as well as, trying their best to not alert the Zubats with too much noise. Izol tiptoed towards a wall before she left a small bump. She motioned Sera to follow suit.

"Yes! I found it!" Sera stood by Izol's rejoicing. "Okay. Let's open this thing!"

Izol pierced her claw nails into the chest and began to lift the top of the chest. The chest cracked and unfastened, trying its best to contain anything that was inside. It shrieked and twisted. And when the box finally opened, all the two Pokémon can do was smile.

Izol looked at the contents of the treasure chest. She leaped in happiness.

"YES! THIS IS THE RARE CANDIES!" Sera quickly covered Izol's mouth, trying to get her to be quiet.

"You nearly woke up all those Zubat..." Sera whispered. "Shut up!"

"Whoops... Now get your hands off my mouth," Sera took his hands off Izol 's face and peered at the Rare Candies. "This was extremely convenient. I never did anything, as easy before," Izol grabbed one of the candies wrapped in a violet-blue wrapper and showed it to Sera, "To think, mob bosses went out of their way to store their stash, when it counted most!"

Sera closed the chest and grabbed hold of it and grinned, "Well, regardless of how stupid humans were... they did help us make this job easier. So let's get out of here."

Izol extended her claws and approached the westernmost wall. She stabbed the wall and one by one stab, ascended it. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

Sera dragged the chest towards the wall, Izol was climbing upon. He dropped the chest and peered above.

"A little help would be nice!" Sera asked his hyperactive partner.

Izol looked down below her and relaxed her ascension, hanging on the wall like some sort of monkey. She scratched her head with her claw, "Well, I saved your life, so you can do this for me!" Sera's face grew red, like the sun itself manifested on his face.

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I HAD HIM IF YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT!**" Sera 's anger resonated in the hole, they were unfortunately trapped in. The Zubat's slumber was rudely halted...

And they were quite angry. A swarm of blind, purple bats charged towards the two partners. Izol nodded her head in disapproval.

"Way to go, idiot..." Izol fell back to the ground. "You caused this, so you fix this, Sera," Sera smirked, standing his ground, firmly.

"Pfft, please. This is the least of my worries," Sera 's cheeks grew in size and was ready to attack. He blew off a multitude of flames that burned through the swarm and dispersed them. Flamethrower can burn anything, I don't know what Izol was thinking. When none of the Zubat's remained. Izol grabbed the chest and yanked from Sera's hands.

"If you want a job done right, do it yourself," she mumbled to herself.

The two Pokémon exited the Pokémon Mansion, still in one piece. Of course, they didn't leave empty-handed. They had a large chest with goodies to accompany them. There was a crowd outside, anxiously awaiting their return. When the entourage saw them with the chest, they leaped with joy and cheered their heads off.

"Alright, guys. DIG IN!" Izol shouted victoriously. A bounty of species, from Oddish to Ratatta as to even Tentacools ran over to the chest to feast. Sera was happy, from the turn of events.

There was nothing better than making other people smile. At least in Sera's opinion.

A large kangaroo-like species motioned the two heroes to come over to her position, as everyone was eating. Kangaskhan hugged Izol and Sera.

"You guys did a great job!" Kangaskhan said. "No one that had tried to find that stash, ever returned. All because of that accursed Sandslash!"

Izol grinned and wrapped her arm around Sera's. "Let's just say, you won't have to worry about that guy, anymore. I took care of it" The Quilava blankly stared at his partner. Izol sighed. "Fine... we stopped him... but mostly me."

"You have no idea, how much your help was appreciated. Now the kids won't starve. You've truly made Cinnabar Island, a kinder place. Thank you." Kangaskhan bowed her head before them before she looked towards the children.

"Tell the nice people, thank you!"

All the kids looked at the Sneasel and Quilava. **"THANK YOU, MR. SERA AND MISS. IZOL!"**

Izol looked at them and smiled back. "No problem."

Kangaskhan looked at them and handed them some sort of shiny stone and a nugget. "This is a token of my gratitude. You've earned my trust," Sera took both stones and examined it.

"No. Thank you. We just need a ride to Pallet Town," Sera necessitated. Kangaskhan looked at the sea and looked puzzled.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yep. I can swim, but poor little Sera can't!" Izol smacked Sera's back.

"Well, if that really is it, then I'll have Tentacruel take you back. It is the least I can do. You two just hang back, until then" Kangaskhan walked away to tend to the children.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later...<strong>

The two Pokémon arrived at their destination, Pallet Town. The blades of grass were discolored an eerie brown and yellow. Some could mistake them for being deceased, but dead, they were not. Little was left of this small town. The two red houses, which sat next to each other, had big, gaping holes shot through their roofs. To the front of the ruined housing, was a wider, but shorter building. It was tan, but the foundation was completely destroyed, collapsing everything above it. Pallet Town had been totaled, but time has treated the wounds, with care.

Sera and Izol were arriving at the town from Route 19, a waterway, north of Cinnabar Island. Tentacruel dropped the two Pokémon off at their destination, as Izol took ahold of a heavy black bag and dragged it off its head. Sera hurriedly leaped off the large squid, avoiding any future risks of drowning in the small river. When Izol set foot in the town, she curled up her toes and yawned, feeling the full-force of the wind brushing against her sleek skin.

"That was literally the worst experience of my life. I HATE water," Sera complained, trembling in fear from the water. He stared into Tentacruel's big, buggy eyes. "But thanks. It's appreciated!"

Izol dug into the bag and clenched a handful of Rare Candies, that they have successfully nabbed from earlier. She sprinkled the goodies on top of Tentacruel's head. "Sera's being difficult. Thanks for the ride!"

Tentacruel surfaced his mouth and smiled, "No, thank you. Without your help, we wouldn't have anything to eat. This, at least, buys us some more time!" Tentacruel faced away from his two heroes and swam away, presumably, to Cinnabar Island, once more.

Izol slapped Sera on the back, "**WE'RE BACK!**" Nothing was heard, but the creaking of the house doors. _Is he here? I swear to Arceus if he left..._

Sera laid down on the discolored grass; his fumes, burning a Quilava-sized patch on the ground, "Maybe, he finally got tired of this and ditched us. Especially, if he's around someone like you," Izol sighed, heading to a nearby home and started scratching its surface, sharpening her claw nails.

"If he even decided to ditch us, it'd be because of your anger problems," Sera snapped back in an upright position, frowning. "Oh, whoops. Did I get you mad?"

"I don't have an anger problem!" His flames were burning brighter than when they arrived.

"Says the person, who's yelling," Izol pointed out his contradictory statement. Sera was lost for words, realizing the fallacy in his previous statement. _Here it comes. First, he's going to threaten me_.

"Take that back or I'll blast you into smithereens!" Sera screamed. Izol giggled and practically ignored that threat, going away at the wall.

"No. I'LL SERIOUSLY DO IT, THIS TIME!" And now he's going to make fun of my appearance. "What are you, anyways? Are you a Shiny or a normal Sneasel? No one knows. That's why you're an outcast!" Sera was referring to Izol's deformities and odd appearance.

_Izol wasn't an ordinary Sneasel._ Although she had a black body, she showcased streaks, which resembled a Shiny Sneasel, which are pink. Her eyes, left ear, and tail feathers were a shiny and sparkling gold. Along her physique were stripes of pink, as well as, her paws, which were completely hot-pink. These genetic deformities were always brought, whenever Sera and Izol argued. It didn't bother her much.

"You know, when you bring that up, it shows that you have nothing left to argue for," Sera crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction of Izol, who brought up a good point.

"So?" Sera posted. _He's such a baby._ "You're just mad that he ditched us because you're overbearing!"

_Me? Overbearing? He's joking, right._ "Whatever, you say. Let's go find a Pidgeot or something, who's willing to fly us back," As Izol made up her mind, the dirt beneath the wide, tan building rustled and out came their ride. He had an old, red device caught between his teeth and two worn-out balls in his claws._ Oh, there he is._

When the Pokémon dug his way up, he began to hover seamlessly, in the air. He was a Flygon, an insectoid dragon with buggy, red eyes, and rhombus-shaped wings. His whole body was mostly scattered with different shades of green. Around his neck was a red bandana, covering up a tinier charm necklace, of some sort. Near the end of his tail was a crescent-shaped scale. While the middle spoke of his tail had a tiny notch.

"Sorry, guys. I was just gathering some human junk," The Flygon flew around back and placed this "human junk" in a pile. Izol and Sera followed suit by going around back, also. When Izol reached there, she could see very odd things.

There was a red device, which she couldn't account for, a Snorlax that had been stuffed, which Izol thought was cruel and inhumane, two balls with a plate grimed away from dirt and time, and odd pieces of cloth. All of these, Izol thought was weird. In fact, she would always imagine, how humans would use these things on a case-by-case basis.

The image always disgusted her.

"You found a lot of good junk, Kite. Way to go!" Izol implored Kite's discoveries and gladly stuffed these objects into her black garbage bag.

"Did you guys get it?" Kite asked.

"Sure did. Of course, I did most of the work. I had to save Sera's life, again. And he didn't even say 'Thank You'," Kite smacked his lips, nodding his head in disappointment.

"Usually, when someone saves your life, you give them gratitude," Sera was fuming, his flames growing larger and larger with each passing second. He had a face of disbelief and shock.

"I said 'Thanks!'. What? You have to be joking!" Sera stomped. Izol rubbed the Quilava's backside and giggled.

"I'm only messing with you. I think your head is full of hot air sometimes," Sera calmed his nerves and relaxed his muscles, simmering his erupting fire. He's so easy to get mad, that it's almost funny.

"Ready to head, out?" Kite prepared his wings by coming down to the surface of Pallet Town. "Just put everything on my back and climb on!" Izol tossed the heavy garbage bag on Kite's back and climbed on his back, weighing the Flygon down, a smudge. Sera then leaped on the Pokémon's back, weighing him down, even more.

"Hey, Sera. What'd you eat?"

"Just some Rare Candies. Try to fly a bit slower, this time around," And I'm supposed to be the overbearing one. Flygon shimmied his body and flapped his wings. There was a long pause of nothing but the wind blowing against Kite's wings.

The sudden feeling of the chill air exhilarated him. He was prepared to take on the world. Sera tapped on his skin. "Buddy. Are you okay? We can-," Just like that, Kite shot up like a bottle rocket, breaking the passing winds at a blinding speed. Nothing felt better than flying for Kite.

_**"AHHHHHH. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN?!"**_ Sera's screaming was being drowned out by the crackling of the sky-blue winds, popping his ears. Izol had both arms in the air and she was welcoming everything the sky threw at her.

_**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS SLOW!"** _Kite responded, twisting and turning on the surface of the clouds and spiking downwards.

"_**YEAH, SERA. THIS IS AWESOME!"**_ Izol exclaimed, holding their bag of goodies, tightly. He just can't handle the intensity of Kite's flying.

"_**WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**_ Sera was digging in his ears, trying to unclog them from debris and air pressure.

"**NEXT STOP. AQUACORDE TOWN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Later, at Aquacorde Town, Kalos...<strong>

Aquacorde Town was relatively untouched, during the extinction of humans. Some of the properties were defaced, with some holes in more than a few buildings. Ultimately, though, Aquacorde Town became a bustling marketplace, one of the biggest ones in Kalos. Pokémon met and greeted each other, here and homemade stands were set up to do business, which was family-owned. This marketplace was so large, that it stretched to Kalos's Route 1 and even to Vaniville Town, which was also unscathed, through all the chaos, one-hundred years ago.

It was Izol's home, away from home.

With that said; Izol, Kite, and Sera were all well-known for their escapades. It was like Christmas when they arrived in town. The inhabitants already had a good idea that they would come back with junk, that was well worth the wait.

Kite landed safely in Aquacorde Town, setting foot on the stone bridge that sat over the crystal-clear river. Izol carried her heavy stuff, off of the Flygon and Sera crawled off, as well. Ah. Here we are. Miss this place. When they say foot, many people turned to their direction and greeted them, profoundly.

"HEY, GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" Kite shouted. They began walking through the stone-made town, passing by all sorts of business stands. These ranged from selling food and other goodies; healing biomedicine, artifacts and collectibles, but most importantly for those three Pokémon, human objects.

They started trekking to their favorite stand, running into many creatures, who awaited Izol, Sera, and Kite's return like heroes. Sera plucked out a handful of Rare Candies. "Sera. Sera. Sera. **SERA!** Can we have some candy?!" A group of five, rascal Bunnelby begged.

Sera happily gave one Rare Candy to each of them. "Here you go. Don't drop it!" Sera winked. The Bunnelbies eyes' sparkled with glee, as they held their candies, close to their heart.

**"THANKS, MR. SERA, MS. IZOL, AND MR. KITE!"**

"Hey, no problem, guys. Izol and Sera did most of the heavy lifting, themselves," Kite accepted the gratitude, he was given._ We did the 'heavy lifting'? I think flying us back to the Kalos sector can count for something._

"Yeah. But hey, anything for you guys!" Izol blushed, fiddling with her claws.

"**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.** Come on guys, let's go to the forest! Last one there has to give up their candy!" The gang dashed to the forest, leaving the three alone.

"No way, you're going down!"

Children always loved the joys of sweets and other things, so when they came back with a bag of Rare Candy, it was only plausible that they would pursue the three. It didn't bother them much, Sera always had a gentle heart for kids, despite his anger problems.

Izol's stomach moaned, "Uhh... I'm starving!" Sera popped a Rare Candy and placed one in the palm of Izol's hand.

"Eat the candy. It's good," Sera pronounced._ Candy isn't very filling._ Izol groaned and growled.

"I'm starving, for real! I knew we should've cut up that Sandslash and ate him!" Sera looked at his partner, strangely.

"What?! You can't simply eat a Sandslash!" Kite and Izol blankly took a gander at Sera, like he was dense. "Who are you guys, looking at?"

"Haven't you eaten a Pokémon, before?" Kite pointed out. Sera's flames flared and calmed at rapid paces, akin to a heartbeat.

"Of course, I have. I've eaten plenty of Magikarp!" Sera exclaimed. He's such a weird Quilava. Maybe because he's uptight. The Sneasel snickered. "What's so funny? Did I say something funny?"

"So you can eat a Magikarp, but not a Sandslash?" Izol mocked his arguments.

Kite nodded in agreement with the dark thieve, "Yeah. That Sandslash was a psycho. However, Magikarp barely has anything to live for and you kill them, anyways. What a hypocrite..."

Sera was starting to go off the deep-end with his emotions. "How can you cook something like that anyways?"

Izol thought to herself for a moment when they walked past a Pidgey. "Hey, guys!" She slapped the kid's palm and snapped graciously.

"Easy. I use my claws to skin the Sandslash and then dice it up into small pieces. Second, you cook it with Flamethrower and finally, Kite can taste-test!"

"YES! I CAN TASTE-TEST!" Kite flew in a loop, triumphantly. At least, Kite agrees with me!

Sera nearly gagged at that thought. "You guys can be really morbid," They finally made it to their stop, a business stand that specifies in human junk. There were many sorts of knickknacks that sold here, which were trivial to humans: Watches, Socks, Broken computers. Unfortunately, they had no idea what these devices were meant for. Izol and company always nabbed the best jobs, their information broker and buyer, Ivan The Diggersby, had arranged for them.

When their trusted buyer saw their three faces, he quickly used his ears to shove away his current customers, in favor, for them. "Ay! Sera, Izol, and Kite; Welcome Back! Get ya' asses ova here!"

Kite took hold of their bag. "I got it, from here!" _Good thing, because I was going to make Sera drag it._ The stand that Ivan worked at was as previously mentioned, obsessed with human artifacts and remains. There were all sorts of objects, collecting on a dusty shelf. Ivan had- almost- some sort of fetish for human stuff. But that's what Izol thought of him, as cool as he was.

"How's my three favorite bandits of righteousness. Did you get what I wanted?" Kite dug in the garbage bag and lifted up, a black stone, white marble chest which held the Rare Candies on Cinnabar Island. Ivan wrapped his large ear's around the chest and pulled it aside. He bent down and appraised the chest, checking it from all corners. Ivan let with a gigantic grin. _Did we do good?_

"**WOOBOY!** There it is! That "R" crescent! The symbol for the human legend that was 'Team Rocket'! You guys truly know how to make a feller', happy!" They were all happy that they did a job, well done. Ivan opened a bag and pulled out a sum of money, which in this day and age, was simply called Coin. "Now, you three remind me of how much this job's paying ya'!"

Kite gladly smiled and said, "NINE-THOUSAND!"

"Only nine-thousand Coin? The way business has been going, I haven't got no problem giving you compensation. You three are hard-workers and I like me some hard workers." I knew it! He did have a weird fetish for human stuff.

Izol laughed, "Mainly Kite and I, though. Sera's the bogey, as usual..." Sera frowned.

"You know, she just teases you, Sera. Don't take it to heart," Sera knew he needed to chill down, instead of making a scene, in front of everyone. _But I'm really not teasing._

Ivan grabbed a napkin and began polishing the chest. "You three want a low-down on some big money? It's a very expensive job. But the money's of no object,"

Kite rejected, "We can come to that later. We're going to the Professor to see what he can make out of all the other stuff, we got!" Ivan didn't object to this, whatsoever.

"Yeah. It'd be wrong of me to wisp you away after you just came back. Whenever, you're ready!" The trio stepped away from the shop with three-thousand Coin on hand, each. Izol's golden eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"FINALLY! MONEY FOR FOOD!" Izol quickly ran to the stand, selling all food and bought whatever she desired. She ran back with an arm, full of food. She had an apple in her mouth and a couple slices of bread in her hands. "Kite. I got you some fruit!"

"Thanks!" Kite hurdled down a variety of fruit, from Kiwi to apples. Sera looked at the pile of food with delight.

"Sooo... What did you get me?" Sera shined. Izol swallowed hard.

"Uhhhh... I didn't know what you like, so I got you some berries and this piece of meat on a stick!" Sera gladly accepted Izol's offer and chugged down the berries, then shoved the cube of meat into his mouth.

"Mmm... this is really good meat. What is it?" Izol wickedly giggled before veering to Sera's ear.

"Sandslash," Sera nearly choked, wiping his tongue wildly, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"**THAT'S DISGUSTING!**" Kite and Izol started laughing at the expense of the poor, gagging Quilava.

"You said it was good, ten seconds ago," Izol said, shoving some more food down her throat. He'll be fine. It's only food.

"Guys. We're here," Kite knocked on a red-brown door set before an abandoned house. A lot of houses were left behind when the age of human extinction began. It was common to Pokémon to take refuge in their old houses after they gained the intelligence that humans once possessed.

This was the home and lab of Professor Fickle. People call him crazy, but he just wanted to know all that he could, about humans. The trio stood and waited by the door, twiddling their thumbs and staring at their bag, full of assorted goodies.

"I hope this is worth something in his research. It'd be a shame for all of this to become a waste," Kite hoped.

"Me too. I was very tempted to sell this stuff to Ivan. Hopefully, this has some obscene ties to humans!" Izol responded. Sera didn't say anything, he just ate some more Rare Candies, enjoying the sweet and sour taste that gave him a substantial boost of energy.

The door swung open and a Slowking, answered their call. This was Professor Fickle. As did everyone in Aquacrode Town, Fickle smiled when he saw the three Pokémon standing by their door. He clapped his hands in excitement. Boy, he's sure excited to see us.

"Goodie! You're back. Good thing, because I was getting bored," Sera tossed the Professor a Rare Candy. "Ahh. Looks like your recent mission was a success. Which means, you have brought more items, for the cause of research? Splendid! Come in. Come in. You three are always invited..."

They all let themselves in, dragging the garbage bag behind them. _**"We have a lot to talk about."**_

* * *

><p><em>The two Pokémon peered around the marketplace. For two insignificant fighters, who looked for treasure to support their welfare, they had a heart for the people. An undying love for their kind, who was still accustoming the extinction of humans, after over a century. A world without trainers, where it's a free-for-all for survival.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**Ello! So how's that first chapter. Did it set the mood for you?... Awesome! I've been given 11 OC's thus far, which was pretty surprising, since I'm not used to this much attention! Thank you! I've come to conclusion that because of this, it would only be nice to start QOTD' s or something of the likes. The submitted OC belongs to PokeThatPokemon. Make sure to read her stories and review. They ****deserve it! ****Leave questions, comments, and concerns, in the reviews! ****So with that said, I'm out! **

**QOTD: Who's your favorite main character, thus far? Sera, Izol, or Kite.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Human Researcher

_**A/N**: Happy (Late) New Year! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Things got in the way of writing, which sort of sucks. But nothing like Chapter 2 to calm your nerves. Don't worry, I'm not dead. No new submitted OC's yet, but I essentially have a plan for most of the ones I was given. :) With that said, hope you like the 3k chapter. **ENJOY :)**_

_Thanks to **We're All Okay, Me(Guest), reven228, Ckbrothers(Guest), The Gentleman Ghost, Error 16, CrazeGuy, **and** RisingSerperior **for their reviews! _

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the first entry, then you can submit. n_n

* * *

><p>Professor Fickle's home was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a two-story home with blue, carpeted floors. On the north-eastern section of the house lay a staircase leading to the second floor. There were a couple, small wooden tables scattered throughout the center of the room. All around the square border of the floor was an extensive bookcase that stretched all around the entire floor, only leaving space for the stairs and the entrance.<p>

There were open books scattered throughout all the tables, yet there isn't a single soul, other than Fickle, in sight. It was quite odd.

The Professor took the young Flygon's garbage bag filled with goodies and headed to the staircase, "Make yourself at home. Come upstairs, when you're ready. I'll be examining the things you've gathered at Kanto!" Fickle trekked to the upper floor while the three guests made their way inside his home.

Izol yawned, "The professor's pretty sloppy for someone who lives alone. Well, I'm bored," Kite hovered over to the westward section of the extensive bookcase, scanning through all the books. There was alot to choose from, but Kite couldn't press his mind on one. Even then, he had no cognitive ability of reading.

"You're always bored," Kite decided on a book: A picture book with a red cover and words, he could not make out. He pressed the book on the wooden table, Izol was comforting sitting herself in and floated gently to her level.

"Why don't you look at these human records? I'm still jealous that the professor can read and I can't," Sera unwrapped one of his candies.

"Who would want to know, what the humans did? They seem pretty boring to me AND they're extinct," Sera tossed one of the candies in his mouth, crunching the shell of packed energy. The rodent-sized fireball was suddenly covered in a blinding light as his body started to distort itself in many ways. "_There he goes again_," thought Kite.

Izol stood up and stretched out her arms. "I got this," Before Sera transformed into a completely species, Izol slapped Sera on his back, slamming him to the ground to stop his evolution. The Quilava was crushed above the carpeted floors, hyperventilating.

"Ow. Ow. That hurt. Thanks," Sera massaged his back, getting his bearings on his two feet. "Do you really have to hit me, every time I start evolving?"

"I don't know anymore methods," Izol answered wickedly. Kite laughed, carrying his book with him over to his friends' side. _I think she just enjoys hitting him._

Sera scoffed and continued, "Like I was saying, why get fascinated over an extinct species?" Kite shrugged, caressing the book, tightly._ Why wouldn't I be interested?_

"They just seem interesting. Besides, it's been so long, that no Pokémon are still alive to tell how humans were. So all we have is junk and books," Kite's wings flapped, then he decided to ascend the staircase. The Professor can read me this, he knows everything.

Sera seemed perplexed and slightly disorientated, scratching his head, "Is that why Kite stays behind and hunts for human stuff, whenever he could?"

"You're a special kind of stupid. We've been doing this gig for how long and you just now noticed it?" Sera ignored Izol and decided to follow in pursuit of Kite, leaving the Sneasel alone on the first floor.

Izol revealed her candy and shoved one in her mouth, then mumbled, "What an idiot..."

* * *

><p>The second, and uppermost, floor of Professor Fickle's home was more of a lab. The flooring was a hard and immaculate, marble-grey sectioned into squares. There was a bookshelf, but it wasn't as large as the one on the first floor. Everything here was more organized. All objects were grouped with something else.<p>

There was a metal, dissection table off to a corner of the room. On the table was a dismembered limb of another species, that was not Pokémon, by nature. The metal shelves had been scattered along the walls of the lab, hosting human junk that Professor Fickle either studied, finished studying, or will study further.

At one extremity of the west wall sat a nest of the softer remains of humans, such as mattresses, pillows, and cotton; This was Fickle's resting spot. Other than that, the room was filled with solely research equipment and subjects. The Slowking was organizing all of the things; Kite, Izol and Kite gathered, while in the Kanto sector.

The Professor Slowking recognized Kite's presence and turned around, "Hello, Kite. Glad to see you here. Where are your two friends? I swore, I saw them just a bit ago..." Fickle wandered to Kite's personal space and noticed the red book, he was clutching, so dearly. "I see you want me to read this book,"

"You bet I do! Too bad, I can't read human speech," Kite handed the book, he picked, to the Slowking. "And Izol and Sera should be up here, in a bit. _Unless, they've started arguing, for the millionth time._

"I have exciting discoveries to share with all three of you!" Kite twitched with sudden excitement. Awesome! That means the junk helped his research. "We just have to wait on that Quilava and that Sneasel," Kite's head drooped upon hearing that. _This is going to take forever with those two._

Footsteps were heard from over the staircase as both Izol and Sera came up to greet the Professor. This took Kite by complete surprise, nonetheless. _That was... Actually pretty fast. When can I be right, for once?_ When they all were presented themselves, Fickle did not hesitate to get down to business.

"Izol, Kite, Sera; You are all going to be the first of many to witness discoveries beyond your mortal imagination!" Professor Fickle sprinted as fast as he could possibly stand and showcased a plush doll, much similar to the one Kite found. Instead, this plush doll resembled an Excadrill.

Sera had been genuinely confused, "What does that have to with anything?"

"**SHUSH**," Kite quickly quieted the loud-mouthed Quilava. "The professor speaks. Show some respect!" Izol rolled her eyes at Kite's enthusiasm.

"Sera. You know not to get between a Flygon and his excitement for bland, old humans," Kite stared at Izol with a face of anger and slight hatred, prompting Sera and Izol, to shut up and listen. _Finally. I really want to know._

"Okay, we're listening!" Kite perked up. The Slowking coughed up, clearing his throat, before speaking a sound about his findings.

Fickle began pacing around the floor, "Now. I figured out that humans had... Odd, eating patterns. They are vicious predators, who feed on anything they can find. **EXAMPLE NUMBER ONE!**" In an instant, the Professor examined the plush doll, giving everyone in the room a chance to witness it.

"Uhhhh... are you sure, Professor?" Kite smacked Sera on the head with his powerful tail. Just like her, Izol laughed it off as a gag. Upon hitting the ground, Sera soothed his noggin, "What the hell, Kite?!"

"Quiet! We know as much as you!" Kite screamed. "Continue Professor Fickle," Professor Fickle grabbed the two balls on the metal desk and began to toss them up, in the air, only to catch them, when they fell.

"Like I was saying, Humans are disgusting and vile creatures. They will not hesitate to kill your loved ones. **HOWEVER**, humans have many physical disadvantages and did not come into contact with Pokémon often-"

Izol interrupted, "So how'd they eat?" The Slowking bounded with delight, gladly taking notice of Izol's question.

"**EXACTLY**! Spot on, Izol!" Kite looked at Izol with pure jealously of her answer. _Lucky. That was gonna be my guess._ "So how** DID** they eat?" Fickle shoved the balls, he was tossing into the air repeatedly, in Kite's face without smacking it.

"Those?" Sera queried. I swear if Sera interrupts again.

"Yes. I finally figured it out. Humans used these balls to capture their prey, as touching them would lead to a body shut down!" While Izol and Sera were more than skeptical, Kite was relishing ever conceivable moment. _Woah. I never knew humans were so frail. No wonder, they're extinct._

"**AND THEN**! Using their fancy, smancy technology, they would extract all of the flesh and blood from their food, leaving nothing but skin behind," Fickle deterred attention from the balls to the Snorlax doll, "However, when they were eating them from the inside out, humans will fill their bodies with fluff and cotton; for the very purpose of putting them up for market as play things!"

"Err... You're serious?" Izol tried to piece together information.

"Who's the Professor, here?" Fickle condesended. Sera weren't buying it either, laying his back comfortably on Fickle's nest.

"If that's the case, Humans are pretty disgusting and vile creatures. And I tag-along with Izol everyday," Her face made it clear that Izol didn't have a problem knocking the Quilava out, but she resisted.

Kite neglected his skeptical friends and asked the Professor, "Anything else?" The headstrong and somewhat insane Professor ravaged through his foundings, yanking forth a couple documents, scanning them and throwing them back.

"Of course, my boy! Now, bear with me guys," For once, all three bandits were keeping an open ear and mind for what the nutty Slowking had to say. _This has to be good._ Professor Fickle knows so much. Kite could hardly contain his pride and joy, twitching in midair.

"Ok. Now keep an open mind. Humans, before they went extinct, captured and forced Pokémon species to battle. They would go in competitions and use their skills as a master, to form a sort of social hierarchy amongst other humans!" The room befell nothing but complete and utter silence. After a brief moment, a chuckle from Sera was heard.

"I can believe that humans captured Pokémon and ate their flesh without touching any form of skin or exoskeleton using some weird, ancient technology. But, saying that they forced us to battle and this became a cultural phenomenon is severely stretching it," Izol clapped her hands slowly and sarcastically at that comment.

"Wow, Sera. You're using pretty big words for such a pint-sized rodent," She teased. Sera's flames grew big, show his anger erupting from his body. Izol continued, "But I do agree with him. Isn't that theory, by extension, slavery?"

Kite blindly supported the theory, "Sure, it's slavery. But what if Pokémon and Humans were good friends? Sounds possible..." Izol wasn't giving in.

"Then considering that Humans are extinct, Pokémon weren't very good friends down the line," Fickle nor Kite could argue that point further.

"Izol does have a point," Sera took note, nearly falling asleep on the Professor's nest. _What ever happened to having an open mind? Humans can't be that bad._

"Hmm.. You make an interesting point. I would need to gather more data on my theory to see if it was possible. There are still many holes in my theory, it is underdeveloped," Fickle decided, requesting his audience a favor. "Are you guys willing to gather more materials and evidence on the lives of humans?"

Sera yawned, "It depends on if we find something, while on a job."

Izol followed, "Yeah. We usually bring human stuff when we get the chance. Whether or not, we would be willing to do this full-time is in the air."

Kite thought to himself over the nature of his work. _We can't possibly want to do this forever. Stealing and getting paid, constantly._

The work that Kite and the others did wasn't entirely bad, but after a while, it was getting tiresome. The same can be said by anyone with any job. "I wouldn't mind a research position. But I need to lug these two around," Kite stuck his thumb out at the Sneasel and Quilava.

Fickle rubbed his chin, contemplating, "Still noble thieves, I see. How about this? I still want you three to help work towards the full understanding of humans. Whenever you are ready, come settle down, here!" The offer was considered by Izol and Sera, but Kite was all for it.

He always wanted to have the full understanding of humans and grow a vast intelligence, after all of this business of stealing was done for. Settling down didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Awesome! We'll consider it, Professor!" Sera lifted his tired head from the nest, scratching his back.

"Fantastic! You three should run along, now. Go and live life. My home and lab is always opened to you," Izol and Sera waved goodbye, as they descended the stairs, making their way, out of the house. Kite, stayed behind.

"Don't forget, Kite. I still need to teach you to read human speech, once you return for good!" Kite nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Bye, Professor Fickle!"

_**"Goodbye, Kite**_!"

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, Kite was standing before Ivan, once more along with his two companions. He tried to resist, but Sera and Izol were ready to explore more of the world and make some good money, while at it. It was almost like a drug. And Kite hoped that he would grow above it soon.<p>

Ivan was still relishing his chest when he began to speak, "Welcome back, guys! I reckon' you came back to that new job, I've been clamoring for," Izol confirmed the Diggersby's suspicions with a simple nod of her head.

"Yep. You said that it was a "big" job, right?" Sera led in, placing his elbow on his stand. Ivan double-checked his surroundings, before leading in, talking quieter.

"There's an item known as the Rainbow Wing. Not that many people know about it, but I hear it's one-of-a-kind. That thing's in high demand," Kite had his concerns, frowning at the sound of the words "one" and "high demand".

"If there's only one, how much are you going to pay us for this? The wing is most likely guarded," Kite added.

"Let's just say that if you pull this off, you'll be living your life for free- easy," There was little arguing that point. _Who doesn't want to live their life for free?_ But, Izol had her questions as well. There were little detials, Ivan was giving. This secretism even made Sera, a bit nervous.

"Where is it? And give me an estimate on how dangerous this can be," Ivan was happy to alleviate their fears for unwarranted injury and possible death.

"I hear that it's somewhere in Bell Tower, Johto sector. It's a large, red-bricked building with a golden top. Can't miss it. As for danger; I heard rumors that people go in and don't come out, but keep your wits about you and you three will be fine," For some reason, Kite felt sick to his stomach. _This doesn't feel right. I'm not so sure about this job._

"Kite. You seem worried. Do you think we should go through with this?" Sera asked his nervous friend. It wasn't like Kite to get nervous, however, when he had a hunch, it didn't go unnoticed. This time, Kite decided to ignore his instinct.

"Yeah. This is just a potentially dangerous job. We just need to be careful, that's all!"

"Good! We're in agreement! And after we're finished, we can all settle down and explore the world, and gain further knowledge, like we always wanted!" Izol tried to comfort the Flygon by giving reassuring words.

_Bell Tower. All I have to do is make it out there with a wing and I'm Scott-free. Shouldn't be too difficult._ Kite wasn't ready, but if this was their ticket to a better life than what they had, he was all for the idea.

"I'll be waiting for you guys. If you're not back by ten days, I'll assume you've up and ran or died. Don't disappoint me."

"If Sera's anything like he usually is, we may not come back!" Izol quickly teased, climbing upon Kite's scaly, dragooned back with their flaming ball coming up, as well.

"Ready, Kite?" Izol held on to his neck, before whispering, "We'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry, we'll be hearing Fickle's ridiculous theories in no time,"

Hearing those words reminded the unnerved Flygon, why he befriended Izol and Sera, in the first place. He was technically a third wheel, but he was equally cared for. Sera moaned, "Let's get this over with. Just don't fly, so fast..."

Kite coughed up and spat, shimmying to the ground. "I will kick your ass if you throw up on my back, again. Especially, if I'm gonna fly this slow."

When he lifted off, Aquacorde was a distant memory. Make it back, safely? Die in the Tower? It was all subjective on how they pulled off this job.

Who knows? _**The answer might surprise him.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**What do you think? Think they can make it in Bell Tower? EVEN I DON'T KNOW (I actually do XD). The sooner Introduction chapters are out of the way, the sooner you get longer chapters :). If an OC shows up and someone submitted it, I highly advise that you check out that person's writing (if they have any). Got a burning question? Want to chat? Submit an OC? Make sure to PM me! Remember to leave thoughts, concerns, and overall thoughts in reviews!**

**Looks like the majority, adores Izol, thus far. See you guys soon! With that said, I'm out!**

**QOTD: _Did you submit an OC? If so, when do you think that your OC may show up(assuming the_****_y haven't already)?_ Wild guesses are never bad answers.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ecruteak and Other Things

_**A/N:** Betcha, you've been sorta waiting on this. Well, here it is! This was surprisingly fun to write (as you will see, later in this chapter). One submitted OC appears. I have nothing else to say other than I hope you like this chapter. Besides, people like Ecruteak City XD. **ENJOY :)**_

_Thanks to **Typical Guest (Guest), OPFan37, reven228, Crazeguy, Ckbrothers, Cottonmouth25, RisingSerperior, We're All Okay, The Gentleman Ghost, Error 16, **and **Ravenmask Meow,** for their reviews!_ _Never gonna get used to so many reviews XD. Keep being classy._

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the first entry, then you can submit. n_n

* * *

><p>Ecruteak City. Time has treated the wounds of this ravaged city well. While the serene and calm forest surrounding it was mainly destroyed and burnt down to a crisp, those same ashes brought about something beautiful. The plant life evolved from an evergreen hue to those of many shades of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns; The very scene of autumn, but it ran for the entire year, never losing that golden and warm touch. Forest life was quickly growing over the human infrastructure to reclaim, what was once theirs.<p>

The city itself was decimated, leaving no buildings or homes unscathed. They all seem to have been caught in a massive flame, leaving black ash and dust in their wake. The soot of a destructive force resonated within the airstream, blocking out most sunlight that attempted to seep in from its cracks. A small pond sat in the upper east corner of the city, reflecting the autumn colors and harboring ever-floating leaves.

Despite this, Ecruteak was populated fairly well. It wasn't barren and Pokémon enjoyed it, some even staying around, making it their new homes. There were a couple of merchants setting up stands, thus attracting the populous by supplying their everyday needs. It wasn't nearly on the level of Aquacorde, but it did enough to stay around.

In the far back of the city, lay a minimally damaged tower. It was mostly a bricked grayscale, with its fair share of reds and golds, along the metal foundation of the tower. Speaking of the tower, it was ten stories tall, peaking the very expanse of the sunny day. It was far more intimidating but beautiful than anything Ecruteak offered.

Something about it felt grand and final. Like a sunset, only in the form of a serene column. Just staring at its design made the three certain, that this place held something worth protecting.

They flew down gracefully onto the flooring below. Sera doubled over in sickness, resisting his urge to throw up his lunch of Rare Candies. However, no one really felt bad for the hapless guy. Kite just rolled his eyes, "Suck it up. You'll be fine. Now you know what happens when you eat too much junk!"

"How was I supposed to know that candy and sweet stuff makes Pokémon sick?!" Izol bounced off Kite's back and took a good look around her. Many Ghost, Psychic, and other supernatural Pokémon resided the city. They're vicious intents and mysterious nature wasn't much of an inconspicuous bother. Sneasel took it upon herself to join in on their little conversation.

"Didn't your parents say that you have to eat all of your berries and meat before dessert?" Izol felt proud of that statement and giggled to herself. Sera's stomach rumbled wildly.

"Why me? The universe just despises me and wants me to die," Sera overexaggerated and began to whine, "I think the world is watching my every move and deciding when and how to fuck me over. It's so painful."

Kite nor Izol was buying any of the bull Sera was feeding, over the subject of his stomach pains. Kite smacked his teeth, "You are a baby. You've been through far worse."

"How? I'm hungry and hurting of starvation at the same time! That's like double the pain in every way possible!" Sera fought his pains by standing on his two feet, clenching his stomach. _Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger._ "So what are we doing here, wise guy? The tower is over _**that** _way," The rodent pointed behind his head at the towering monstrosity peeking over the forested areas.

"Were you listening at all?" Kite asked, brushing off the burn skid marks that was left behind by Sera. Raising an eyebrow, the small fireball didn't recall anything that could've been deemed as important to their undertaking. Upon observation, Izol sighed in disappointment.

"I knew you were stupid, but this is a new low, even for you," Sera got agitated.

"So what?! I missed something because I wasn't listening. Just tell me already," Sera demanded from his colleagues. _Geez, don't leave me in the dark. I'm not that stupid._

"Since you weren't listening, we decided to get information, before we go to Bell Tower," Kite briefly explained their plan. _That makes no sense._ Sera folded his elbows behind his head.

"Big whoop. These people probably are too scared to have found out anything. We went into the Pokémon Mansion without information and we're fine! Let's just storm it," Izol rejected these claims, sitting down and scratching her claws on the black-sooted pavement.

"Actually, that Kangashkan and those kids told us about the statues and even that Sandslash, you just don't listen," Kite said.

"Get over it. You didn't even help us!" Sera began pacing about Ecruteak, going with the flow of their plan. "The sooner this is done, the sooner Kite can go back to stalking humans!"

"I don't **_STALK_** humans!"

* * *

><p>The trio began to walk around and ask for information from the inhabitants. It shouldn't be too bad to be around Dark, Psychic, and Ghost Pokémon, that were in a close proximity of that tower. Although, it was hard to deduce some form of a substantial conclusion based on the... questionable resources.<p>

The three first decided to split up and try to gather information, the best way they could. Therefore, they were able to compile their evidence in the end. It did bother Sera some that he, ultimately had to deal with imbeciles.

* * *

><p>Izol first approached a Pokémon. A short, black, humanoid Pokémon with slim legs and arms. It had two humps on its body with their own white ribbon. She had depressing, blue eyes and long black pigtails that had white ribbons pistoned on it. She knew this Pokémon compassionately as a Gothorita.<p>

The flamboyant Sneasel approached the Gothorita calmly. She was staring out into blank space, preferably to the Bell Tower beyond. Her chin was positioned at the peak of her palm, sighing.

"Hey!" Izol greeted. Gothorita sighed again, barely acknowledging the chilly, Dark-type standing behind her. _Err.. She's not the talkative type. How do I approach this?_ Izol stood a couple steps closer and noticed the depressed Psychic-type Pokémon. She decided to put on a huge grin.

"I see, you're looking at Bell Tower. Must be a pretty neat place," Gothorita's focus veered at Izol and she sighed, for the third time. _Wow. She's such a ray of sunshine._

"I guess. That tower's been there, forever. And here it is, standing tall above this city. I always look at this tower-" Izol interrupted her cheerless speech, trying to remain as positive as possible.

"So you live here?"

"Unfortunately, I do. All there is to do, is sit around and listen to what we think is in there," Gothorita addressed. _Okay, so she has to know about that tower!_

"That's cool. What do you know about that place? Can you tell me?!" Izol begged with her pleading eyes. Dramatically, she shot her head in the direction of Bell Tower and spoke.

"It's a symbol of life and death, here. No matter what happens in this town, it forever stands as a monument of life. We are just sitting ducks in this pool, we call life. What will this city become, after we perish? No-one knows. But, the tower will. Our spirits are bound here, and then we die, feeding into the evolution of human-spirt and the inevitability of death. This is the cycle of life, all Pokémon are tied to. What did you do with your life?"

Izol had no words. A cold chill ran down her spine and it wasn't because she was an Ice-type. For someone like her, Izol was genuinely creeped out, by this little girl. But to avoid any awkward conversation, Izol just jumped to the point, "Sooo... Have you been inside?"

"Hell, no! That place is a deathtrap! Although, cleansing one's body in the souls of the lost, who had perished there, would do my skin, wonders!" Gothorita felt her hands around Izol's sleek face and body. Izol desperately wanted to dismember her, but she kept her cool. "Wow, your face is smooth as treated bark. How many souls did you cleanse yourself in, today?"

"I don't... Eat... Souls... Sorry?" Izol wasn't too sure, how to answer that question. I suck the soul out of Sera for giggles; Does that count? "Have you heard of something called a 'Rainbow Wing'?"

"Never heard of it," Izol smacked herself in the face.

_**Nevermind**_.

* * *

><p>Kite wasn't making much progress with his search, either. He tried to gain as much information as possible, as it was some form of a competition, although it was not, at all. Everywhere he flew, Pokémon would give him the same answer, "Nope." or "Sorry, never heard of it", he was even haggled, a few times.<p>

When Kite decided to call it quits, he approached a Mandibuzz, a vulture-like Pokémon with a brown and black, fur coat. It had a large wingspan and bones, sticking out of its head. Her feet were fleshy pink and they were perched upon a destroyed Pokémart.

Kite hovered by when this vulture spoke out to him, in a wicked, femine tone, "Young traveler, you wish to know what lies beyond the gates of death?!" Kite looked to his left and right, not noticing the figure overhead.

"Up here, wise-guy," Kite looked above the blue, destroyed mart to find her. As soon as he caught a glimpse, Kite accepted her offer.

"If you can steer me, in the right direction, that would be great!" Mandibuzz spread her wings, shedding her feathers, while casting a shadow over Kite. _The dramatic type. Fantastic. Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

"You seek the gates of death, heed my words and you shall seek everlasting truth. First, follow the windows of opportunity, that leads one step closer to the heavens. Then, take a turn for the labyrinth of decision, hopping over the pits of despair, until you reach another window. Fear the regiments of the accursed, until you reached before the seventh window and then turn to the pillar, that strikes the top of the heavens, and locate the shadow of secrets. There, you will achieve a great victory!"

Kite's head was in shambles. In other words, he did not follow, at all. Mandibuzz rested her wings, "Do you wish to repeat myself, lone traveler?"

"Maybe, a simplified version?" Kite tried to ease in an alternative explanation, without confusing himself in the process. Unfortunately, she saw through the Flygon's double meaning and grew angrier.

"Simplified? Are you not entertained by simple instructions, young Flygon? Riddles don't grow on trees, you know. These take a lot of time and effort! You cannot just ask for a simplified version!"

"But-"

**"BUT**?! Do you see my wings?" Mandibuzz made her wings clear enough to see, well. "You know how hard it is to write with these! This new generation does not appreciate the art of Riddles! Out of my face, buggy Dragon! You don't deserve to be in my presence!"

_Riddles aren't cool, anyways. I can find my own way._ Kite ignored the vulture, completely and hovered away.

_**Nevermind.**_

* * *

><p>Sera didn't really try. He wasn't particularly interested in talking with some of the inhabitants. But he had to have something to come back with, so he did try, but minimally. There were a Duskull and a Dusclops, idly standing nearby, conversing over some topic, Sera wasn't too interested to tune into.<p>

"Hey, guys. Do you have any time?" Sera skipped the formalities and got straight to the point. The Dusclops stared at the Quilava, peculiarly before taking a few steps backwards. _What are they, scared?_ Sera tried to inch closer and closer to the Ghosts, but they took three steps for every one, he took.

"What's the big idea?!" Sera hissed at the two Ghost Pokémon. They were shivering, scared stiff to the Quilava, standing in front of him.

"You tell me, _**DEMON**_!" Dusclops answered.

"Demon? Are you serious?!" Dusclops wasn't believing anything the "demon" had to say. "Do you not get out much?! I'm obviously NOT a demon!"

"The flames that erupt from your back, the attitude, and that stature. You are obviously a servant of the Demon King, Giratina!" Dusclops was not making much sense, so Sera decided to disregard the hurtful insults.

"Look. You live here and I need a Rainbow Wing. Know anything about it?" The Dusclops turned the other cheek, turning a full motion away from Sera. _**UHG**! He's a such a damn religious freak! I swear, if he doesn't know anything._

"Only our lord, Arceus, may dispell Judgement onto all who oppose his subjects. You will soon perish in his heavenly light!" It became clear that this Dusclops was a follower of the Alpha Prognosticus, a book that tells the story of Arceus and how he is the savior of this world. Sera didn't follow and resented those, who used that for their life reasoning.

"Do you know about it or not?" Sera growled.

"Why should I tell you?! What does Giratina wish to do with that wing?" _What?! I'm not telling you!_ The little Duskull was snugging against her father, scared at the sight of the fiery rodent. And it upset Sera, just a little bit.

"Daddy, is the demon going to eat us?"

"Yes. But if we state our grounds with our Lord, he will not touch us. Ready, sweetie?" The two Ghost cleared their throats before chanting.

**"THE POWER OF LIGHT COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF LIGHT COMPELS YOU**!" They kept repeating it over and over before, Sera got fed up with it and left.

_**Nevermind.**_

* * *

><p>The three met back at the center of the city, each disappointed with their findings.<p>

"So, I got called a demon and got slapped a couple times. I'm sure you guys did better," Sera began to state his failures. Izol and Kite shrugged off their failures as well.

"Someone told me some bullshit riddle. Other than that, nada..." Kite disclosed. The Flygon and the Quilava both stared at Izol, awaiting her response.

"Me neither. Someone preached to me, the meaning of life," Izol concluded. Sera folded his arms, across his chest and blew off steam.

"See? Told you, everyone here are idiots. But no one listens to a Quilava, these days!" As much as, they wanted to say he was wrong, Sera did know that trying to find information was a waste of time. The two others stayed completely silent. _How does it feel to be wrong?_

"Now what?!" Izol scratched the surface of her head, trying to think up, some plan. Kite knew what they had to do, on the other hand.

"We just storm the tower, then. It's unorthodox, but with the three of us, we should be fine," Kite finished. Sera had a dastardly smear across his face, realizing that he was right, for once.

"Bad idea!" A mysterious voice resonated to the three Pokémon, gaining their attention, immediately. The male Pokémon was in a hoodie, so it was hard to make out his full appearance. He was shorter; No taller than Izol but a bit shorter than Kite. In his hand was a green, energy-based sword.

"Where did you come from?!" Kite was surprised, considering that he never saw him, beforehand. Sera and Izol followed with Kite's logic.

"Yeah, how cliché is it to have some hooded guy tell us about the thing we wanted, at the last second?" Sera insulted the hooded figure.

"Would've been useful, a half-hour ago. If you knew what we wanted, why wait now to tell us?" The hooded figure rolled his crisp blue eyes.

"Just listen. If you want the Rainbow Wing, go to the sixth floor and find a secret, invisible button. That will open a corridor on the first floor. Just watch out for the guards, they're everywhere!" The hooded figure faced about the three, once more, facing the horizon of the Bell Tower.

"And how do you know this?" Sera haggled. _He's SO trying to put off the mysterious act._

"How I know, isn't important. Just be careful. They'll let you off with a warning, if you get caught, so it's not the end of the world!" Before the figure could leap away, Izol stopped him with another question.

"Come on, don't be shy! You can, at least, tell us your name!" Izol smiled. He nodded his head, in return, declining any gesture to tell his name. "Well... You're holding a green saber, so you're obviously a Grass-element..."

The Pokémon swallowed a lot of spit, pulling back his chlorophyllic blade. "No, I'm not! I just have this as one of my moves, why should it mean anything?"

"Because you're acting nervous," Kite answered, snickering underneath his breath.

"Alright. I'm a Grass-element. But, you'll never know my name!" As he said those words, a shriek was heard from a couple feet away, calling out his name.

**"HEY, BLADE!"** A young Snivy shouted at the hooded figure, who was twitching and sweating.

"... He's probably talking about some other... Hooded vigilante..."

"Blade. What are you doing with that Sneasel? Don't you know she's an Ice-Element?!" Izol was trying hard not to laugh, but his nervousness made it only harder to not stop everything for a quick giggle.

"Probably coincidentally with another Sneasel..." The tiny Snivy sprinted up to the hooded Pokémon, who smacked himself in the face with sheer disappointment. Sera held his stomach in laughter, almost doubling over the floor. _That worked out, almost too perfectly. Comedy gold, right here._

"That's rich! Did you come up with that name yourself?!" Sera mocked his mundane name.

"Hardee-har-har..." Blade took off his hoodie to reveal himself as a Servine, a bipedal Pokémon with leaves poking out in all directions of his head. He was plastered with green and tan. On his neck was a wooden bead necklace, of some sort. "Look. It's not safe in there and since you know my name, anyways, I might as well, stick around and make sure you don't get yourself killed!"

"The more the merrier. I'd rather go in with four than three," Kite allowed. Izol and Sera just went along with what Kite had to say and allowed the Servine to temporarily join their small party.

"Blade. Can I come?" Blade graciously nodded his head, against the idea.

"No. Stay here! I don't want you getting hurt, Leaf. Here-" Blade handed Leaf, the Snivy, a bundle of Coin to spend. "Do whatever, until I get back. Just stay in Ecruteak! We'll be right back, okay?"

Leaf folded his arms with a smug demeanor, "Fine! But, I'm not weak!" Blade bent down and fluffed his hair.

"Sure, you aren't. I'll be back, before you know it!" _For a prick, he's a nice brother._ Blade faced Sera, Izol, and Kite and nodded. "Ready?"

"I just want this to be over with!" Kite stretched out his wings. "You guys, okay with this?"

"Eh. You have a bad name, but I guess... you can stick around!" Sera agreed to this tag-along.

Izol smirked her vicious fangs and showed off her shiny and sharpened claws, "I'm fine, too. But, if you cross us, I will find you and kill you!"

Blade breathed heavily, trying to keep his composure. He cracked his neck and knuckles.

"_**Noted**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote: <strong>

**Hey look, a new tag-along. I guess you can see, why I enjoyed writing this chapter :). I guess I could've made a number of people mad, especially those who are followers of any religion. It's meant to make you laugh, not mad. n_n. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that jaz****z. Cheers to the next chapter because of the Bell Tower. With all of that said, I'm out!**

**You guys had good ideas for when your OC appears, but only one hit the nail of the noggin, mostly. RisingSerperior and their OC, Blade. Make sure to go to their stories and read and review. It will probably mean alot to them :).**

**QOTD: Bell Tower? What do you think lies beyond, for the four? **


	5. Chapter 4: One Last Job

_**A/N:** Remember when I said chapters would get longer? Well, this one 5k, which is 2k more than 3k. This took me a while to write out. So if you like it then great! That would cool if you found this as enjoyable as I did. Not one, not two, but three submitted OC's appear! I think this is a better way to introduce them. With that said, **ENJOY :)**_

_Thanks to** We're All Okay, Guest, RisingSerperior, reven228, Ckbrothers (Guest), Error 16, Cottonmouth25, **and** Crazeguy** for their reviews! I think I had some spare cookies, somewhere..._

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the Prelude, then you can submit. n_n

* * *

><p>Exiting out the back door of an abandoned home, the four Pokémon reached an odd trail. It was odd because, unlike Ecruteak City, this place seemed untouched- left alone from all the chaos that had ensued over a century ago. Colorful leaves of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns, laid out a discrete path to the tower, which was more real and closer than ever. The air felt clean and crisp with flakes of tiny flames dancing with the shreds of autumn leaves flowing harmoniously with the wind. A golden forest barricaded the zigzag pattern of this specific trail. It was a short trail, but an amazing one, nonetheless.<p>

It was a subtle but atmospheric lead-in to the Bell Tower, itself. The Bellchime Trail enlightened a hidden passion buried beneath their bodies. Something about it, just felt right. Blade was leading the path, acting as Izol, Kite, and Sera's guide in. He took it all in, from the dancing flames to the autumn leaves.

"This place never ceases to amaze me," Blade walked ahead, his feet crunching up the flat leaves. The three stuck to the marked path, astonished at the serenity of the Bellchime Trial, as well.

"It is nice. I can get used to a place like this," Izol complimented, staring down at the earth, smiling. She was happier that no one else was on this trail._ Simply amazing. Why didn't this place, get totaled?_

"It's nice and all, but shouldn't we be discussing a game plan?" Sera chimed in, his body heat, adding more flakes to the wind, as they crackled and burned out.

"You're the one to talk about plans," Kite scoffed. Blade turned back to that question, with the top of his hoodie, concealing his face. It didn't make much of a difference, since the trio had already seen his face, but it could help, in looking inconspicuous.

"He's right. I should probably tell you about what our plan is. Listen carefully," Izol and Kite both took one, long stare at Sera and implied that the Quilava had poor listening skills.

"**_Liiiiisssstttteeeennnn_**. Do you know what that means, Sera?" Izol nailed in his head. Sera averted his gaze with a smug attitude. _Sera is totally gonna screw us over, in the long haul. And we're gonna die because of it._

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it!" Sera raged, erupting a small ounce of his flames into the airspace. Kite leaned close to his flaming body and his personal space, making Sera feel, a little uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?!" Kite cooed. Blade lifted his hand, stopping the conversation before it turned into a yelling Fest. Everyone stopped talking to hear what the Servine had to say.

"Not too loud. Talk quieter," Blade ordered.

Izol quickly hushed her mouth and whispered, "Is this quiet enough?" Blade ignored her and proceeded to explain everything.

"Since you're all listening, here's my plan: We will convince the guards, posted in front of the Tower, to let us in. Then, we'll have Sera and Izol walk up to the sixth floor and find the button while the latter stays on the first to watch the secret corridor and the entrance. Afterward, Kite and I will nab the Rainbow Wing and we can all get out of here, split the money '25-25-25-25'. Any objections?"

Kite and Sera nodded "No", getting on board with Blade's plan. He stared at the Sneasel, who was thinking about it. She just scratched her head and smirked, punching the palm of her hand.

"Sure, why the hell, not? I guess I can bare being paired with Sera, one last time," Izol gagged. Blade turned around and continued to walk the trail.

"Follow my lead," Usually when someone says that, it goes horribly wrong. Izol, despite having some problems with the plan, just decided to follow in his footsteps, literally. At least, when it was all over, she can go back to Aquacorde with her dearest friends. Maybe even take Blade and Leaf, with them.

"You're the leader. Just as long, as we are in that tower, can we be partners," Kite stated. Blade didn't have any problem with just being the guide, as long as there was a satchel of Coin, in the end.

"Yeah, Kite's just itching to learn about hairless monkeys," Sera pestered Kite's ideology and drive. Shortly thereafter, the four Pokémon approached the entrance of the tower, double doors, which were glass-panned and cracked diagonally. On opposite sides of the entrance were two guards.

On the left was an Electivire. He was big and burly, with two meaty fists. He had yellow fur with black markings covered all throughout his body. Electivire had an intimidating stare, showing off his angry, red eyes.

On the right was a Watchog. It was a bipedal rat creature with beating red and yellow, hypnotic eyeballs. His fur was an ugly mixture of red and brown, with white and yellow strips. It was lanky, unlike Electivire.

Blade tilted his head at the entrance, signaling the others to follow suit. Before he could enter, the guards stopped the Servine. "Off limits. Turn back and go to Ecruteak City," The Electivire stated, watching Blade staying perfectly still, not budging an inch.

"We were sent by the... Sergeant... to stand guard on the Rainbow Wing. We have authorization to go in. Step aside!" The guards were still a bit skeptical.

"Who were you sent by? Sergeant Tank gave us this post, but Sergeant Kryon sent in one of her small squads, of about five, to keep guard inside. We never got the memo, others were coming," Watchog pointed out. The trio knew that this plan was going to shit, but they sat around to see if Blade could pick himself up. _Don't say Tank. Don't say Tank._

"Sergeant Kryon sent us here. He decided that we needed more than five soldiers to stand guard. We can carry on from here," _Phew. That was close_. Electivire and Watchog snickered to themselves with Izol putting on a puzzled look.

"Funny, you say that... Because there is no Kyron!" _That makes things, awfully inconvienent. We're screwed_. Both guards cracked their knuckles and let out a wicked smirk. Blade sighed at his mistakes, before he tried again to redeem himself, despite how fruitless the endeavor was. "State who you are or we will use lethal force!"

"Okay, between you and me, we are hired mercenaries by the General to check the maintenance of the Tower, by trying to break in. Let us in, so we can check the maintenance of your guards!" Watchog's eyes glowed, brightly. _He's still trying to convince them, otherwise. I can't tell if Blade's stupid or persistant. Probably stupid._

"Bullshit. Last chance! State who you are or we will _kill_ all of you!"

"Way to go, Blade. You aren't the convincing type, are you?" Kite groaned.

"Yeah. You kinda shot yourself in the foot," Sera followed up, doubting Blade's persuasion skills. Izol was getting fed up of waiting around for Blade to turn the tides and took matters into her own hands. _Looks like, I'm needed._ Izol lifted her hands in surrender and approached the Electivire and Watchog. The Sneasel was surprisingly mellow and straight.

"Guys. Guys. Let's just get along. Can we leave, in peace?" Izol came to the rescue, taking the spotlight from Blade and his failing attempts.

Electivire nodded, "We can't risk you going to the outside with the information about the Bell Tower. Plus, you can thank your friend, here for your demise," Izol smiled innocently, trying one last time to persuade them, out of it.

"Come on guys, it's not like you'll tell anyone about this situation, right?" Izol interrogated.

Watchog was confused, "What makes you think, we won't, you odd-looking Sneasel?" Izol sighed. _Fine, you asked for it._ Before the guards could notice, Izol attacked.

In a glimpse of a second, Izol sliced through the open air with her sharp claws, cutting against the neck of both, Watchog and Electivire. The wounds were gushing a red, clunky substance like a faucet before they fell over to the ground, trying to grasp onto any remaining air. But it was useless.

_"Because you won't be alive to tell anyone_!" Izol answered their question. Blade was surprised at this brutality, but not so much Kite and Sera.

Watchog immediately died, laying in the pool of his own rapidly flowing blood. Electivire was struggling to stay alive, holding the gaping wound on his throat with one hand, which wasn't helping since blood seeped through anyway. He was trying to make out his final words.

"You little, stubborn bit-" Before he could finish that sentence, Blade struck his forehead with his chlorophyllic sword, finally shutting him up, for good.

"That's about enough out of you."

Blade pulled out his sword and the strike in his forehead bled out and Electivire's body became completely still and lifeless.

"That's one way of doing things," Kite murmured. Blade frowned at the sight of the dead, two bodies and turned to Izol.

"What ever happened to the plan?! We were supposed to convince them to let us in, not kill them!" Blade nagged, swiping his sword to clear the blood off of it. It didn't bother Blade that he had to kill someone, but more the fact, they didn't stick to the original script.

"Your plan wasn't working! It was either them or us!" Izol wiped away the fresh blood of her claws, by smearing her talons with her palms. "Besides, how were we supposed to waltz out of here with the Rainbow Wing, if we didn't take care of these guards?"

"She has a point. We were gonna have to kill em' anyways, why wait later?" Sera debated. Blade sighed, as he retracted his Leaf Blade, staring at the bodies.

"We need to get rid of this, now" Blade affirmed.

"Why do we need to do it, now? We can come back to it, once we have the Rainbow Wing!" Sera continued, making his way to the entrance. Kite smacked the Quilava across his head with his painful claw, without cutting him.

"If there's someone else out here, then what are they going to do, when they see _**TWO DEAD BODIES**_ lying on the floor, in front of the tower?!" Kite shouted, pulling Sera from entering the tower. Blade examined the bodies, rubbing his head and chin, conjuring up a solution.

"We need to completely degrade their bodies, so they're practically nothing. The only problem is that I don't know what I can use to dispose of them," Without a moments thought; Blade, Izol, and Kite all stared at Sera and his ever-burning flames, searing from his body cavities.

Sera, in turn, responded with what he thought they wanted, "What? You want me to take care of it?"

"Well, you are the only one with an attack that melts solid rock," Izol pointed out, sniggering in the process. Kite shrugged.

"Yeah, you think, you can do us this tensie favor, real quick?" Kite smiled faintly at the annoyed Quilava, who really didn't feel like doing at all.

"You are the man for this job," Blade commented. _Just do the damn thing, already._

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Two piles of ashes, coming right up. But, I'm _NOT_ your _'Dead Body Disposal Service_' whenever you need me. So don't get it twisted!" Sera cracked his knuckles and filled his cheeks with red-orange flames, then positioned himself, so that he was facing away from Bell Tower.

Blade, Kite, and Izol stepped aside from Sera's Flamethrower range, before he blew out a flurry of sticky, hot substances, all over the two guards. Once he pulled the flamethrower back, Electivire and Watchog's bodies burned to a crisp into nothing remained but two sets of black ashes.

Blade was impressed, "Those are some destructive flames. That worked out perfectly. So let's hurry up and get that wing!" Sera wiped his mouth from soot, before yawning.

Kite grinned, "That's what happens when you stick around with us. Our methods may seem unorthodox, but we get the job done!"

"No kidding. Is Izol always like that?" Blade was pointing at the odd, discolored Sneasel, clawing at the wall of the tower, sharpening her claws and enjoying every second.

"All that in a nutshell," Kite confirmed. Izol finally opened the glass doors and waved the boys to the inside of the tower, eyes closed and wide grin.

"Ladies first!" Izol joked, wiping away tiny particles of leaves from her nose, before sneezing. "Sorry, about that."

"You're the only girl, I see," Blade said. _Was that a double-meaning?_

"Are you _flirting_ with me or did you seriously not get the joke?" Izol teased. Blade blushed, ferociously nodding his head against the idea of flirting.

"No-no-Nononono! I meant it as I didn't get the joke!" Blade rejected. Izol held her elbows behind her head, laughing innocently.

"It's okay if you like me. I promise I won't bite down too hard, if you catch my drift," Izol winked, pointing out some weird innuendo, that Blade didn't immediately catch. Kite laughed at the expense of Blade's embarrassment and joined along.

"We saw how you were eying Izol, just a few minutes ago," Kite wrapped his arm around Blade's shoulder, who was shaking.

"No, that isn't what I meant!" Blade attested.

"Come on. You just asked if Izol was always this upbeat. You obviously want to know her more!" Sera included._ Aww, Blade's so sweet._

"No. It's nothing like that!" Blade nervously shook.

"Is it because I don't look like a normal Sneasel?" Izol pouted, making note of her Shiny and normal color crossbreed. It's probably because of that. I wouldn't blame the poor guy.

"It's not that, at all!"

"So you think Izol's pretty, good-looking?" Sera stuck his tongue out, nudging him on the shoulder. Blade smacked himself in the face, smearing it down, slowly.

"Can we just go in the tower, before we get caught?" Blade asked, annoyed. Izol waved her hand in the interior of Bell Tower.

"Ladies, first!" Sera smirked, as the boys walked inside the tower, ready to take on the challenge of finding that Rainbow Wing.

"Blade has the hots for Izol," Sera haggled, once more, before entering behind Kite.

_**"NO I DON'T!"**_

* * *

><p>The interior of Bell Tower was surprisingly barren for what the outside held. It was all clad in decorative Japanese wood, with one ladder at the very back of the floor. A large, wooden pillar was bolted, resting in the center. There were five, stone statues, but they didn't resemble anything, worthwhile.<p>

The cool, drafty air formed Bell Tower's cold, atmospheric feel. Other than that, Izol wasn't sure, whether to be disappointed, or curious as to what the rest of the tower held.

Standing in a small pact, reminding themselves, what they were going to do. More or less, Blade was driving that point home, "Since someone didn't follow the plan, it won't be too long until someone notice that those entrance guards are missing. Because of that, we're on a time limit. You all remember, right?"

Izol rolled her sparkling, golden eyes, "I only went against the plan because it failed. And yes, I remember! Do you feel the need to remind every second?!" Blade affirmed her suspicious, via a simple nod. Kite looked around their space, before talking, again.

"The plan is that you and I stay here and watch, while Sera and Izol goes to the sixth floor and press the button," Kite reminded Izol and Sera.

"I'll be right here, so if we can't pull it off, we'll have a quick escape. Just be careful, I don't feel like getting caught with you of all people," Blade walked over to a blank wall, on the northernmost section of the floor and sat down, reinforcing his Leaf Blade out. _That guy seriously needs a girlfriend. It'll lighten him up. Oh well, not my problem_. "Kite, watch the entrance for anyone!"

"Got it," Kite went ahead and stood at his post, near the entrance, watching out the glass-pane double doors. Sera and Izol didn't need anyone telling them, what to do, they just trekked up the ladder, as Blade stopped them, once more.

"Try not to be too reckless. I don't feel like cleaning after you," Izol wasn't taking any more crap from him and just climbed to the second floor. What a buzzkill, I would mangle him, if he wasn't helping us. Sera let on a cocky grin directed at Blade.

_"We'll be back for that Rainbow Wing, before you know it. Chao!"_

* * *

><p>The Sneasel and the Quilava started their climb on the second floor of the Tower. Nothing was too new here. The room was shaped like an "I", with wider sections on two ends and a narrower path sliced through the center. Again, the wooden pillar stood. On the bottom-center of the place was another ladder, that would lead them to the third floor.<p>

The only thing standing between them and that ladder were three Raticates, swarming the hall like they owned it. As soon as the two Pokémon, so much as stepping a foot in there, the rats turned around and ferociously charged at them. Sera and Izol both knew how to take care of it.

The Raticates charged headfirst into the battle, and just as quickly, Izol cut through two of them, leaving the last one to be burned by Sera's scorching heat. Two Raticates scurried away with a long mark, slashed across their body, dripping drops of blood. The last one crawled in the fissures, with its hind burned black.

Izol looked at the bodies on the floor and laughed.

"If these are the guards, we have nothing to worry about, Sera!" Sera was still more than skeptical about what lay ahead.

"I don't think those were any guards... Are you sure about this?" Before Sera could compute anything about this job, Izol was already across the first floor, her right palm on the wooden ladder.

"_HURRY UP, SLOWPOKE! WE WON'T GET THE RAINBOW WING!"_

"I think one of these days, Izol is going to give me a heart attack," Sera mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>For what they tasked themselves with, Kite and Blade were very bored. Waiting for some hidden corridor to open was just about as interesting as watching paint dry. Any excitement would come from any creeks or small sounds that made them paranoid that someone was entering. Therefore, Kite did what any sensible person did in this sort of situation: Small Talk.<p>

"So, what brought you here to Ecruteak?" Kite started. Blade was trying to pass the time, by slicing against the wall with his Leaf Blade, when Kite asked him. He stopped.

"Well, I'm just like you, trying to get by anyway that I can. I just go where it's best for my little brother," Blade was referring to Leaf, the small Snivy that stalked him everywhere. But he didn't mind, too much. "He's my pride and joy, he's the only one, I have left. If it means that I need to die to make sure he lives a better life, then so be it," Blade had on slight smile, just thinking about it.

"You still dodged my question. Why are you here?" Kite asked again.

Blade sighed, "I had my eyes on the Rainbow Wing dor a while. I sell a lot of junk I find on missions. Mainly odd, colorful stones. However, he really wanted me to find this 'Rainbow Wing' for him, said that I will get a lot of money from it. So naturally, I took the job, hoping to finally settle down, after this was over"

Kite immediately thought about how himself and the others, wanting to settle down with the money, they would earn from this job. Blade was no different from him: An ordinary thief with intentions to get money and ultimately, live a different life.

And it was at that moment that Kite thought of something. _He and Leaf should come with us, after this over. **Maybe**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, on the 4th Floor of the Tower...<strong>_

"Woohoo! This is such a rush! Easiest lifetime earnings, I'm ever gonna get! Sera, stop slouching. We got business to attend to," Izol's eyes were sparkling from sheer excitement and her legs were jumpy, ready to jump thousands of feet, if need be. Izol had the energy of a wild horse, ready to be released from the race gates.

On the other side of the spectrum, Sera was tired and winded. He was curled over on the floor, smearing it with flames and ash. "I can't go on, this is the end for Sera. I never thought I'd die this way. **GO ON WITHOUT ME!"**

Izol took leaps over the maze-like platforms scattered throughout the floor and picked up the rodent's fainting body. "Don't worry, Izol's gotcha covered!" _What is this chick talking about?_

With three quick moves, she forced open Sera's jaw, cut the wrapper of a Rare Candy and shoved into his throat, getting her pink paws wet with his saliva and spit. Afterwards, Sera coughed a couple times, before his flames burned anew and he was packed with energy... and anger.

**"**WHAT THE HELL?! Why did you shove candy down my throat?!" Izol stretched her arms and legs, raring for a chase.

"If you're so mad, then do something, you fiery, little rat!" Sera's eyes began to twitch, as his flames erupted ferociously, catching a few things on fire, for a brief second.

"Wh-What did you call me, Izol?" Sera clenched his tiny fists, in a livid manner. Izol thought that it should wake him up, if anything else didn't, at this point in time.

"A fiery, little rat!" Izol, upon saying those words, darted over to the ladder, that led to the fifth floor. Sera, angry and murdeous, chased after the deformed Sneasel with flares of flames, tracking his running speed, lifting up a pillar of smoke.

_"Get back here, Izol, you stupid Sneasel!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blade continued his explanation, while keeping watch of the secret corridor that was supposed to open.<p>

"So I came here, Ecruteak City, with absolutely no knowledge on the wing, whatsoever. I asked the townsfolk, no use. The only clue I had, was rumors of some weird button on the sixth floor. And from there, I just stormed the tower. I ended up reaching the sixth floor and naturally found nothing, but I started to feel around the walls and-"

"You found the switch," Kite took a stab in the dark.

"Yep. Completely by accident. But that's when things got a little hairy for me... Someone caught me. And then we fought, and then I lost..." Kite wasn't too surprised by what he said, but he gasped to give his false sympathy.

"So... you were let out with a warning?" Kite finished.

"Yep. Sure was. But they said, if I came back, they would arrest me. So I've been stuck here, ever since, conjuring up some plan to go back in with. Which sucks since no one listens to the damn plan, anymore!" Blade complained. Kite hovered over to Blade's side, who was just sitting in an odd positioned, with his legs crossed and his Leaf Blade, which lies flat before him.

"That's Izol for you. She has her own method of dealing with problems," Kite defended.

"No offense, but the other two won't last a second, if they don't think over the consequences of their actions. It must suck to be the only level-headed one in that group, huh?" Blade concluded.

"Nope. We're smart when we need to be. But most of the time, we don't need to because our methods work much better. Sure, our methods can be perceived as dumb and unorthodox, but who said that cutting corners on a plan, meant it was a bad plan? That's why despite how insane they drive me sometimes, are alright," Blade snickered.

"That was extremely cheesy. It won't excuse the fact that you guys won't last long, if you ditch normal concepts. And that's the truth," Kite knew he didn't get his point across clear enough, so he gave up and returned to his post.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally, On The Sixth Floor...<strong>_

Izol was feeling against the wall for any sign of an invisible button. But she didn't get anywhere, with trying to locate it. It didn't help that she had been completely revitalized and energized. _Why is it so hard to find a damn, invisible button?_

Sera's face was being shoved against Izol's palm, as he was rushing in to pound her, still. He was obviously, still angry about that insult. "Sera, stop messing around and help me find this button. I can't seem to find it, anywhere!"

Sera calmed down and frowned, "We're on the sixth floor, already?"

"Yes, dummy. Now help me find it, I'm getting sick of this place, already!" Sera scotted Izol behind him and approached the large wall, before him. He cracked the bones of his neck and fingers.

"Izol, you're approaching this wrong. Do as I do!" Sera cleared his throat before staring intently at the wall. "**OPEN SESAME**!" He pressed against the firm wall, and tried to press the button...

_Nothing happened._

Sera sighed, "I was for sure that was going to work. Let me try again! 'Never give up' is my motto," Izol sniggered as Sera positioned himself to the left.

"It won't work, Sera!" Izol bragged. _If I can't do it, Sera surely can't. I'll just wait._

"Alright. Again! **OPEN SESAME!"** Once more, Sera pressed his palm against the firm wall, and tried to find the pressure to activate the button...

The ground began to shake, as Izol gazed at Sera with the outmost surprise. That was unexpected. "It worked?- I mean, YES. IT JUST TOTALLY HAPPENED. IN YOUR FACE!" Izol shrugged and faintly grinned._ I know when I'm wrong._

"Let's hurry up and meet up with Blade and Kite!" Izol said.

_"Right!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Down On the First Floor...<strong>_

Blade unsheathed his Leaf Blade, as a door, slid open to a dark room. Nothing was visible to the Pokémon's eyes, but he was prepared for the worst. This was the closest he's gotten. "Kite, over here! Let's get this thing and head out!"

Kite was flying behind the Servine, awaiting a signal to move forward. Blade was focused on the dark room, not letting anything bypass his focus. However...

He heard nothing, not a sound in the world. It was odd to say, nonetheless. Kite was astonished by this news, as well. _That's weird. To think I thought I would have to fight._ Blade smiled and put away his Leaf Blade and yawned.

"I was expecting something, a bit more grand than that, but hey, we ain't got nothing to worry about. So, let's just head in and get that w-" As soon as he said that, a Shadow flew at Blade's face. At the last moment, Blade dipped to the side and dodged the ball-sized, monstrosity.

"Shit!" Kite, didn't dodge, however.

The Shadow Ball clipped the Flygon in his face and made his tumble backwards into the wooden pillar, centered in the tower. Blade, without a moment's thought, revealed his hand by showing off his organic katana. "You just had to jinx it, Blade!"

"So this is what the guards meant by someone sending in a small squad to guard the Rainbow Wing!"

A shadow manifested from the dark corridor. It was a ghost that was taking control of a bronze mask, which was a mark, slashed through it. Kite and Blade knew his Pokémon as a Yamask. He seemed friendly, for an enemy.

"Hello, you may call me Elin! I see that you guys made it! Congrats! People should be acknowledged for their efforts. However, we can't just let you have that wing. Hand yourself over, or prepare to die!" The Flygon recovered as he noticed what Elin had specifically said._ "We"?_

Another voice was heard from beyond the shadows before they made themselves known. This voice was gentler and kinder. "Please don't make this harder on us, I don't want to hurt you..." This Pokémon was a Taillow, a small bird with blue fur and; small white and red patches.

"We aren't leaving here, without that wing!" Blade got in his battle position, pointing the tip of his sword at his opponents. The Taillow sighed in grief.

"I was afraid, you'd say that. Fine then, I'm Skylar, and I'll be your opponent!"

Kite panted and amped himself for the battle, that was about to ensue. "Ready? This is probably going to be our last battle, before we can retire from this business. Don't choke up!"

_"Like I will. Bring it!"_

* * *

><p>Izol and Sera had their hands full with one Pokémon, in particular. It was an ordinary Plusle, except it had a large six-inch gash across the left side of her face and a green bandana on her neck. She was giving the two Pokémon quite the workout.<p>

She had out-maneuvered every attack Izol and Sera through at her and slowly tried them out. Izol missed her claw attacks by accordingly slicing onto the wooden flooring below. The Plusle even managed to get away from Sera's intense Flamethrower.

"Give up, this battle was finished, the moment you walked into this tower. I planned ahead and reassessed your skills, into my scheme. You are out-classed!" Izol wiped away the sweat, forming on her forehead and swiped it off, quickly. Sera was panting from the difficulty she was giving them.

"As, if! Saki, right? This is probably the most fun I had in a battle, for a good while. But I appreciate it if we both show each other our full potential!" Izol's fist became enveloped in a chilly current, nearly becoming frozen. "I show you mine, you show me yours!"

Sera nearly gagged at the sight of Izol's attack, "Ice Punch? Saki must really be giving you trouble, Izol!"

"Hardly. I just want to see, what she's made of, when I actually try!" Saki electrified her cheeks and created a lot of static electricity, making her more and more hazardous, with each second.

She was starting to get annoyed by these common thieves, "I didn't get my high-ranking position as a Corporal for nothing. You two will be coming with me, alive...

_**Or dead!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**Cliffhangers will be cliffhangers. It's almost that time, where I must reevaluate my priorites and go back to mainly writing Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA. So don't expect as many frequent updates. But at least you can have an idea for the story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, BUT it couldn't be possible without the OC's of We're All Okay (Skylar), OPFan37 (Elin), and kitsunelover300 (Saki)! But it won't be as cool as the next chapter *hint*hint*. With all of that said, I'm out!**

**You guys either had a vague idea of what will happen or something creative for Bell Tower :). **

**QOTD: Because of what I had planned for the story, this will be rated M...maybe. I have slightly he****ld back dialouge and actions, since it will be too much for T. Should this be an M story, or is it fine as it is? If M, don't expect extreme adult actions, like lemons, but expect extreme violence and very coarse language, in the long haul.**


	6. Chapter 5: Clipped Wings

_**A/N:** Ello! The time has come for the next chapter! YEAH! This is (thus far) my proudest chapter, I've written. Yes, I think its that good. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. YOU'RE THE JUDGE! I can't believe the continued support for this story. It really makes me want to review the stories of all my reviewers. That's something I'd have to think about. This chapter is 5.5k words, I believe, so it may be lengthy than usual. And if you're confused about the chapter name, **ALL** will be explained. _

_And I cannot stress enough that you **READ THE FOOTNOTE In THE END!** I'm not yelling, just emphasizing. Hope you like what you read. **ENJOY :)**_

**_Thanks to: We're All Okay, Cottonmouth25, The Gentleman Ghost, Someone(Guest), reven228, Guest, 666funtimes, Ckbrothers, and Crazeguy for their awesomely awesome reviews!_**

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the first entry, then you can submit. n_n

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why do you want that wing, so badly? It is of no concern to you. Why do you push so hard, for something you cannot have?" Saki stood there, motionless... Cold, and completely disinterested with what Izol had in store for her. Izol stood there, panting... Exhilarated, and completely ready to knock this Plusle, in her place. But something about her- whether it be those cold, fluorescent, pitch-black eyes or that intimidating stare.<p>

No, that couldn't be it. Could it? A species, as innocent as a Plusle, giving off an aura of profound strength. _No_. They refused to believe it. _"It couldn't be..."_ Sera thought to himself. _"It's possible to a Plusle to be this strong?"_

But it was, though.

Saki had some authoritative stature that gave off something frightening. Something that embodies the very definition of power. It was something Izol hasn't fought before. Naturally, the Sneasel's guard was up, more so than usual. It was kill or be killed and Izol couldn't hold back, anything. She seemed more worried about being beaten than the state of her friends.

Saki was waiting for Izol's answer and unlike her, Izol didn't plunge in headfirst. But this genetically mutated Sneasel was becoming irritated, twitching her frozen, clenched palms with anger. "Why the hell, should it matter?! We need to do, what needs to be done, to help us survive!"

"Then why put yourself in danger, like this? You are thieves, you must have a decent wage for what you were doing. Are you familiar with the story of Icarus?" The atmosphere died, as neither knew who this "Icarus" was. _I don't think so. Have I' met an Icarus_? Izol reflected herself. Saki just sighed, irritably, at the revolution of their ignorance of the famous story.

"It's a 'Human' story. The reference is lost on you," _Of course, it's a human story_. "Now, answer me. Why do this? You cannot hope to defeat me. Not here. So, give up. I don't feel like exposing you to the helpless weaklings, you truly are," Sera's flame broke out at Saki's final attempt to sway their decision.

"Sorry, but we have our own obligations. If we don't have that wing, we're not leaving," Sera refused, prompting Izol to crack the bones on her neck, and snap together her knuckles, weary of waiting on Saki to make her next move. _One Ice Punch. That's all I need to take this bitch down_. Only problem is how I approach Saki. _From Front?_ Even from where Izol was standing, she can feel a bunch of an electrical fuzz. The Sneasel immediately rejected that plan.

_No._

_Above?_ Looking at the ceiling, a small cloud formulated, striking miniature lightning bolts.

_Nah._

Izol grinded her feet on the wooden walkway, ready to make the first jump, to annihilate her opponent. That's it! "Saki, you're starting to become a pest. Just battle or don't say anything at all!" At that cry, Izol lunged herself at the crimson, Electrical-element Pokémon, aiming her destructive and snowy strike.

Time itself seemed to slow down at the attack. Saki slid one foot back, a couple of inches and focused at the chaotic Sneasel, charging her Ice Punch while pressing her feet down for a leap, that would dodge the incoming Flamethrower. "Hmph. They're trying to triangulate on me," Saki recollected her surroundings. "If that's the case, then this should suffice."

When Izol slammed her Ice Punch on one of Saki's body, the apparition completely dissipated. She frowned, searching her surroundings. Izol smelled the draft in the air. _Something's burning..._ And then she out two and two, together._** OH, CRAP!** _At the speed of her thought, Izol jumped out the way, avoiding Sera's attack, that she almost forgot.

"SERA! You almost hit me!" Izol complained, shaking her arms, wildly in the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess. My Flamethrower just so **HAPPENED** to get your way, and therefore I'M wrong. Sorry!" Izol face grew suspiciously serious for one second.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Sera. Don't you see that we're in a life or death situation?!" Izol scoffed.

"You're the one to talk about sarcasm, you half-pint. By the way, on your 6'o Clock," Sera warned his partner. With one quick nod, Izol forced herself in a full, half-circle, swiping her claws against Saki's body, slicing the small, dainty Pokémon into two.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you!" Instead of splitting Saki's insides over the entire floor of Bell Tower, it just disappeared into a clear smoke. At the sight of the afterimage, both thieves were in complete shock._ Huh? It wasn't her?! Then where is she?_

"Above you." Saki flew down from the ceiling, embedded with electrical energy on both of her gigantic and unnatural ears. She was directing her next blow at the Sneasel, obviously trying her best to disorient her. But Izol was no slouch, when it came to speed, grinning wildly. _She's fast, I'll give her that. But Saki's insane, if she thinks she can take me down, this easily._ Izol charged up another Ice Punch, as quickly as she could, before whacking the air with a hard slug, again.

Wide-eyed and crushed, Saki found herself struck, in the gut, with a chilly current running down her back. The electrified air toned down more and the Plu lse's stomach caved in. Saki spat up a flurry of spit with Izol, victoriously posing. _**Gotcha!**_

"**UHG!** Dammit!" Saki cried in pain, watching as the wind was knocked out her and the Izol forcing her meaty, pink fist through her body.

"Didn't I tell you, not to fuck with me?!" With one move, Izol's Ice Punch completely annihilated Saki, leaving a gaping hole in her chest.

And when it all seemed over...

_*Poof*_

Saki's body evaporated into thin air, like boiled water evaporating to clean smoke. Sera took a double-take, sighting no sign of any Plusle. "This is starting to get annoying! Did she go back to the first floor, or something?" Sera's face formulated to an angry and puzzled face to that of confidence and vigor, "Beats me, I betcha Saki did back out, because she's scared to get beaten!"

Izol giggled, "You might be right for once, Sera. We should go back to help out Blade and Kite," Sera turned to the ladder, seemly calmer and more relaxed with Saki, out the picture. Or "out the picture" as Sera wanted to make himself believe. Izol stretched her arms behind her neck, yawning.

"It is disappointing that she had to up and leave us. Talk about RUDE!" Izol laughed.

"Hardly," Saki poofed out of nowhere and gathered a fair amount of ions to empower her positively-charged cheeks pouches. Static turned to white sparks, and those white sparks manifested into crisp yellow lightning. Although aggravated by her reappearance, Izol couldn't help but feel more satisfied that she still had a battle to fight in. "You're hardly worth my effort. I'll end you, now."

"I was worried, you'd chicken out on me!" Izol wound up her arm in a full, circular motion. "Glad to see that you didn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Same Time, Bell Tower 1F<strong>

"I really don't want to hurt any of you. Please, don't make me do this..." Skylar was still trying her best to persuade the duo, think otherwise. Elin was tossing and turning her mask around graciously, polishing the bronze interior with his ghoulish exoskeleton. "Look, how about we don't give you the wing and you leave! Exciting, right?" Blade knew that she had been, the nervous type.

Her wings were shaking and her forehead wad producing sweat. The Tailow was seeking shelter behind her Ghost-elemental friend, what seemed to be a bit paranoid of Kite, in general. _Did I say something?_

Kite almost felt bad for the poor gal. _I know this Rainbow Wing will change my life, but I can't hurt anyone like her_. Blade didn't have those same feelings for them, anxious to get the fight going, right away.

"Throw in the wing and you have yourself a deal!" Blade affirmed his Leaf Blade, with the tip of the blade pointed outwards and strong, much like a samurai and his sword.

"Sorry guys, you can't have it both ways!" Elin wrapped his arm around the scared Skylar and eased her in the middle of the battle.

"It'll be fine, Skylar. It's only one battle, you can do it," Comforted, her wings glowed with a snowy light, sharpening and becoming more deadly.

Blade sighed, "So I _guess_ we're fighting, then. But I can't in any regard, take down someone as cute as-" Without any form of hesitation, the light cut through Blade's vision, striking his left cheek. He flinched backwards, hurt and spilling small hints of blood that was dripping out of his cheek.

"That was almost _too_ fast. We may have our work cut out for us," Kite noted. Blade held onto the scratch, Skylar buried on her wings beneath. I could barely see that coming, for a scared little bird, she's pretty powerful. Obviously, underestimating an opponent was one of the worst things, they could do. If there was a reason to why they guarded the Rainbow Wing, Kite knew that holding back would only spell his death.

"_Sorry_! Did it hurt?" Skylar asked. Blade wasn't as forgiving, this time. His voice turned from one of arrogance to a cold and into an unpassionate one.

"I officially take back, what I said. It's _on_, now!" Blade charged at the Tailow, first, leaving Elin with sloppy seconds. Blade's Leaf Blade connected with Skylar's Aerial Ace, creating the ear-piercing, metallic sound. The two sharp edges slid off of one another.

"I apologized, didn't I?"

The Yamask turned to his opponent. Even though, he couldn't physically emote it much with his mask, Kite could tell he was smiling through the infliction of his voice: Giddy and amped up action. "Are you ready for this? Sorry about the 'Shadow Ball cheap-shot' from before, I just couldn't resist it!"

Kite loosened his wings and crunched his talons into fists, again and again, getting used to the feeling of fighting, "It's fine. I'm just as hyped to get my hands dirty, too!" Kite darted at Elin and swiped his talons.

Elin, with one hand, grabbed his mask.

_*Cling*_. He blocked the strike, while holding his other noose of an arm near Kite's stomach, forming a ball by gathering all the shadows and spirits, then weaponizing it. Before the Shadow Ball was shot, Kite made a full turn around and swung his tail.

"Oh, poop," Elin gulped before taking the hardest hit of Dragon Tail, hurling him into the dark corridor, where he had come from. _Yes! It worked._ Kite caressed his scaly, moon-shaped crescent with joyousness.

"You never cease to disappoint, pal!" Kite complemented his tail. Skylar, who was still struggling to fight back Blade's Leaf Blade attack, saw her partner, struggling and cried.

"Elin! You okay? Don't worry, I'm gonna come help!" Blade shoved his blade further pass Skylar's wings.

"Your battle is on **_me_**. Don't lose your focus, or you might end up seriously injured- even _killed_!" Skylar glowered, piercing her eyebrows and tensing her attack. Blade forced himself upon the attack, even further, putting more of his strength.

"Stop talking to me, like I'm a baby!** I NEED TO HELP ELIN**!" Siphoning all of her anger and drive to help Elin, Skylar drove her wings upward and started to deter the Leaf Blade back, returning the durability Blade was putting into his approach. Blade took two steps back.

Then it was _four_.

Now, eight. Blade was being stopped by this one Tailow. The Servine was panting, "You're... pre-tty... strong for a... Tailow," Blade couldn't talk, he was being driven into a corner, not Skyla. Kite hovered over to the dark corner of the room, where Elin lay, nearly unconscious.

"Sorry about this, but I need to help him," Putting in her effort, Sklya sliced her Aerial Ace once, with a mighty chop. Her eyes were full of a burning, but scared passion.

And like that, Skyla cut the Leaf Blade, in _half_. The tip of the blade hurdled over the air and struck itself on the center column of the tower. Blade stared at his destroyed Leaf Blade, completely floored by this power. He saw the consequences of underestimating his opponent and he was going to pay.

"How do you cut through an energy-based sword?! How does that even happen?!" Blade complained, astonished. Skylar covered herself in a blinding light and rushed to Elin's side.

"Elin, are you alright?" Elin's ghostly body floated over in the air again, nodding with his disembodied, bronze plate.

"Yep! As healthy as a horse! That did sting a bit though," Elin rubbed the foundation of his cracked face plate and put it back on his face. "I guess that means you're pretty strong! That means I can get serious, if that's alright with you!" Skylar breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that her friend made it out, okay.

Blade's mind was still boogled, "How do you _break_ an energy-based sword?! I don't get it. Now, I have to make a new one and everything-" He stopped mid-sentenced, when he came across an important question, more so than something, as trivial, as his Leaf Blade.

"Why hasn't Izol and Sera return yet?" Blade questioned. "They should be back by now."

Skylar and Elin both giggled to each other. Kite was baffled, as to that question, as well. _Where did they go?_ This battle would be a cake with them around. And that is when the level-headed Flygon donged on something, so obviously apparent, it was crazy that Blade didn't account for it.

"So there's more of you..." Kite assumed.

Elin clanged his stubby hands against each other, making an annoying metallic clapping noise, **"**DING. DING. DING. Hit the hatchet on the head! Did you really not think of it, earlier?" Kite gave Blade a piercing, dead stare of passive anger.

"What? I thought there would only be low-tiered guards, up there," Skylar laughed at their poorly-conceived plan, wiping away the dust on her feathers.

"Sorry, but why would we have incompetent guards watch over the button, you knew about? Corporal Saki is taking care of your Sneasel and Quilava friends on the sixth floor, as we speak!"

Kite dropped his head down, groaning softly, "Only one? I think you're underestimating Izol and Sera."

Elin snickered underneath his breath, "I think **_you're_** underestimating Saki. She ain't no slouch."

* * *

><p><strong>Bell Tower 6F...<strong>

"You're hardly worth my effort. I'll end you, now," A small, exclusive storm cloud appeared over Saki's head, as the drafty air and the humidity, gave the red Plusle all she needed for her next attack. Three seconds were all Saki required, and then she fought back. Saki shot a bolt of electricity towards the seventh floor. Izol was anxiously waiting for the Thunderbolt to arch and aim its static at her.

"She's using a powerful attack, so this is the real-deal. I can get close to her, and then I can take her out from there" Izol contemplated to herself, rationalizing the full extent of their situation. _Now_-.

_*Zap*_. Static satiated the breeze and the Thunderbolt, came crashing down. But it didn't go for Izol. It decided to make its mark on Sera, who was anticipating the attack to strike Izol, not him. But there he stood, cloaked in yellow electricity and shocks of incoming static, shocking him continuously.

"SERA!**"** Izol cried out to the burning rodent.

"That's it for you, Quilava. You are in no position to fight," Saki had him pinned. She didn't let up on the attack, intensifying the Thunderbolt by increasing its size. "It will be over quickly, just stay still."

"Don't worry, I got this!" Izol was quick to rush at his side, before Sera stopped her.

"Wait, Izol. I got this! It doesn't even hurt!" Sera brushed off the damage he was receiving and burst flames from his body cavities. "That alone won't stop me!" Sera's mouth began to show something like red lava. "ADIOUS, SAKI!"

When he finished, Sera shot out a powerful ball of fire, too fast for even Izol to dodge on her own. Saki stood no chance against the attack, her body was shoved away in ash, as she flew to the westward wall of the sixth floor. As soon as the fireball collided with the wall, it burst into a flurry of a variety of flames, burning her skin from the inside out. Sera, who was tired and claiming victorious, stood there panting, his heart out.

He cleaned the sweat droplets off his brow, "It's been a while since I forced myself to use Fire Blast..." Izol sighed.

"It's a shame, I didn't get to be finish her off, but it's better than nothing. I'm surprised that Thunderbolt didn't hurt, at all!" Sera bragged, with his hands behind his head, sticking his tongue out at Izol. _He got one lucky shot and he thinks he's king of the world._

"This will hurt, though," Saki appeared from a pool of white smoke and dug in her green bandana, wrapped around her neck. She tossed in the air, a sharp needle-looking object with blue goo, smeared on the tip. Without any time to react, Sera discovered himself stricken in the neck with an unwelcoming, sharp pain.

"_One down_ and don't worry... I'm the real deal," Saki kicked Sera's still body off a vulnerability on the floor, causing him to needlessly fall back to the first floor. Izol's heart twisted itself, as she could only watch as Sera was taken advantage of and then just shoved off a crevice into the abyss below. Her fist became as hard as steel, from the way she was balling it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Izol demanded from the Plusle.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. I sedated his raw, firepower with that needle. He probably passed out by now, but what should it matter. I lack any 'Strikers' that are capable of killing him, nor would I want to kill an opponent, that's weak. Same goes for you," Saki just stood there, doing nothing, nodding her head, not enjoying the battle at all.

Saki began to explicate her plans to the Sneasel, who was already agitated with her, to begin with. "I used Double Team to collect information about your assets. And to be honest, I'm not impressed. Oh well, I guess I should end this before it gets stale..."

Izol hastened herself upon Saki, trying to land one more punch, "You little pest, you're starting to piss me off!" Saki didn't do anything, she just forced her palm around Izol's Ice Punch, incapacitating her.

"And since this is the real me, this is going to sting... a lot," Saki sent a voltage across Izol's body, conducting a charge of electricity that could kill any, normal Pokémon. But Izol was clinging onto her dear life, firmly, even if it was hurting her, desperately.

"_Ahhh!** AHHH. Crr.. ap**_!" Izol yanked her arm away from the Plusle, ensuring that she would live for more time before succumbing to Saki's electricity. She just needed more time. More time was something Izol didn't have. Her body refused to move.

No limb was responding to her brain. And her brain wasn't cooperating with her limbs. She was a sitting duck and her opponent was standing, right there, not in the same position as the oddly-colored Sneasel was. Saki leaped off her opponent's head and curled up into an electricity-based ball of destruction.

"Don't tell me that you're at your limit, already? Don't you remember, 'I'll show you mines, You'll show me, yours!'. But, if this is it, I'm more than disappointed," Her cold voice didn't help Izol, as she couldn't move anything. Izol tried very hard to get something to work. Anything, to her was a grace.

_I c-c-can't move. Need to think of something... fast. Bu-ut I... I.. I can't do a thing._ Izol just waited for Saki to end it and Saki followed up with a Wild Charge. The ball of static electricity collided against Izol's sleek interior and crashed through the wooden floor of the sixth floor of Bell Tower.

Then the _**fifth** _floor.

And then tumbled through the _**fourth**_ one.

Now, Izol was crashing through the _**third**_ floor.

The Wild Charge shoved her into the _**second**_ floor. Here it comes...

And when Izol thought she couldn't take anymore of crashing through the floors like a Pokémon version of an elevator, the Sneasel landed on the _**first**_ floor, interrupting Kite and Blade's on-going battle. The wooden flooring toppled over the ground level.

* * *

><p><strong>Bell Tower 1F<strong>

Kite was immediately alerted by the Pokémon, taking their battle to the entrance level, "Izol! You too?! I didn't think that you would get beaten down, as well!" Saki gently floated to the ground and landed on Izol's caved-in chest. To her surprise, Izol was still breathing, she had that cocky smirk, she was usually known for.

Saki snickered, "I'm pleasantly surprised that a Pokémon, with no military training, can live an attack that powerful..."

Izol faintly laughed, showing how tired and worn-out she was, "That was... _hardly_... a _scratch_."

Blade swallowed hard at the cold stare of Saki and her daunting stature. Saki, then turned her attention at Blade, immediately recognizing him from the crowd of Servines, she ran into. "I should've figured it would've been you that did this. Didn't I tell you, not to come back?"

"Hmph. Yeah, you did. But, I'm not shying away, so easily. You'd have to kill me, before I think second about supporting my brother!" Blade pronounced. Elin waved his mask in the air, trying to get the Corporal's attention. She could barely see the Yamask, but Izol concluded that it was just best to lay down and do nothing.

Like, she was going to move, at all in the first place.

"Corporal Saki! How's it going?" Saki turned her attention to Elin and waved, before she frowned.

"What happened to Skylar? Did she leave?" Saki questioned her underling. Elin, for what seemed to be the billionth time, shined his dirty mask from wood dust by rubbing his black arms on it, before pointing in the dark corridor behind him.

"Ever since that Quilava showed up, she was hiding in the room. She refuses to come out," Elin seemed let-down that Skylar was afraid of Pokémon, like Sera.

**"NUH-UH. I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE. NOPE. NOPE**!" Skylar rebutted. Saki didn't mind her, at all. The Plusle continued to converse with the thieves, particularly at Blade and Izol, but Kite and the injured Sera were still listening in.

"I'll ask you this, one more time: why do you want that wing, so badly? It is of no concern for you. Why do you push so hard, for something you cannot have?" Izol lifted her head, fighting against the static, that was holding her down in place.

"I told you before, you brat! We need to do, what needs to be done, to help us survive!" Izol proclaimed. _I can't prove that, if I'm laying on the floor, like this. Now, I have to listen to this prick monolouge._ The doors barged in, as hordes of reinforcements arrived. The Pokémon arranged from Machokes and Growlithes, to Machamps and Arcanines. They were surrounded by all ends.

"If that's your answer, I'm afraid, you're going to die, here."

Kite shouted out before Saki could make the "Kill" call and take down her adversaries, "Blade and I are still in this! You can't take me down with Electric attacks!" Kite just said the obvious.

"Tell me something, I don't know, then maybe we can sit down and chat. But I'm more concerned with you, Blade. Why go through this trouble for a dead end? No matters, I'll leave you with one choice, because I feel bad for you:

You can _help_ with my situation and leave here with your life, or _die_ with the rest of them."

Blade held his repaired Leaf Blade, tightly. Staring back at Kite, Sera, and Izol, then staring at Saki, Skylar and Elin. He kept looking back and forth, starting to fumble his hands. His breathing became stronger and faster-paced. In his mind, he didn't want to betray the people, he had some connection with, in a long time. But Blade knew the right choice. And he needed to stick with it, no matter what happens to him.

He veered his head at Kite and sighed. Kite grinned, "Come on, we can take them. I've been itching to get in a good fight, lately!"

"_Sorry_..." Izol tried to get up and help her naive friend, but it was too late.

With one swing, Blade sliced Kite vertically across his sand-colored chest. A rope of blood was thrown from Blade's sword, opening a large and gaping wound, halfway on the vertical equator of his body. Kite bit his tongue, streaming more blood that he needed so badly, to stay conscious. However, he lost too much blood and Kite's disorientated state caused him to fall on the very tip of Blade's chlorophyllic attack...

Impaling him from the stomach, back. Kite started to cough up, thick blood.

_Kite... no, not like this_. When Kite fell nearly unconscious, hovering to the ground as his wings died out, Blade embraced his body, a large pause later and he lied Kite on the base. Izol wanted so gravely to get up and kill the Servine, but rendered immobile didn't help her any.

"**BLADE, YOU TRAITOR! IF KITE'S DEAD, I'LL KILL YOU!"** Blade turned away from the Sneasel and headed out the door, approaching the Machamp and Arcanine guarding the only entrance and exit.

**"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU JUST MADE AN ENEMY OUT OF ME!"**

"Move," The two, new guards stepped out the way of Blade's path and allowed him to leave. He turned to Izol, one last time. Her eyes were filtered and fuzzed with tears, she was desperately trying to hold back. Blade could tell that it was becoming harder and harder for her to act tough. He just turned away and didn't think about her anymore.

"Blade?" Saki called.

"What?"

"_Don't come back_ to Bell Tower again. You won't get a third chance," Saki warned him.

"_Noted_."

"**BLADE! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID. YOU CROSSED US-ALL OF US! I WILL FIND YOU AND END YOU, YOU STUBBORN-**" Saki kicked Izol in her mouth, shutting her up with the best method of discipline there is: Pain. "_Uhg_! You did this, Saki. Don't think you won't get yours!"

"Shut up. You won't do a damn thing to him or me. He made the right decision. It's about time, you learned your place. And you want to know a secret?" Saki dug in her grass-colored bandana and pulled out something, unfamiliar to Izol.

It was a _feather_. It was shining as bright as a white, light bulb and was filled with many different colors. Lightweight and in the palm of her hands. But from the appearance, Izol knew exactly what it was. No mistaking it. That's the _Rainbow Wing._

"This is the thing that nearly took you all out. Take a good look, this is the Rainbow Wing. I had it, this_ entire time_. Do you even know, what it's used for?" Izol remained silent.

"Do you think we protect this Rainbow Wing for the shits and giggles? Do you think that as a Corporal, that I will just neglect my duties for three deliquents?" Again, Izol gave Saki the silent treatment.

"Of course, you don't. This may be the catalyst of destruction and you wouldn't know a thing. You're naive and that is what will kill you," _If I could move, you'd be dead. You're so lucky that I'm paralyzed._

"But I won't kill you. No. _I want to make you humble_, Izol. I want you to know that you or your 'gang' aren't the only one who struggles to survive. _Everyone does._ You are not exempt from the consequences," Saki snapped her fingers and the horde proceeded to start picking up the laid-out Sera and Kite.

Two Machamps grabbed Izol by her arms and began to carry her out. "Ouch. Guys, don't touch me in places, your mom wouldn't want you to touch!"

"Elin. Skylar. Let's go," Skylar crept out the dark hall slowly, to check if Sera was still in there. She smiled when she didn't see the Quilava, anywhere.

Elin tossed his mask in the air with celebration and happiness, "**WOOHOO**! _Mission successful!_ Good effort out there, guys! Corporal. Amazing as always. Skylar. Nice job with that Servine! I can say that we all put in our best work, today. Seargent Art would be proud! Now, let's go back to our base and eat, I'm starving!"

Skylar blushed, "Gee, thanks. It's only because I didn't want to lose one of my closest friends! I would be sad about Vix and Kyle's deaths, but those two were bullies to begin with. Plus, they were part of Seargent Tank's squad, not ours. So I couldn't grow any attachment to them."

As Skylar and Elin discussed their mission and their experiences, Saki was still in Izol's ears. She handed the Machamp guard the Rainbow Wing, "Put this in a better hiding place."

Proceeding onto Bellchime Trail, Saki continued her conversation with the discolored and beaten Sneasel. Izol took one good look at the two pile of ashes that remained of Vix and Kyle. It was almost a shame that she had to be the one to end them, especially when it was all for not.

"Have you ever read "_The Fall of Icarus"_? A friend of mine, an Abra, showed it to me. It's a good, human-read, if you ever learn to read human language. But I'll cut the middleman and tell you what happens," Saki cleared her throat before summarizing the story.

"So Icarus gets these pairs of wings, right? He was warned, not to go too close to the sun or his wings won't sustain the heat. So what does Icarus do? He flies to the sun. And when he got that close, SO CLOSE to touching crisp-heat with his bare hands, his wings melt and he _plummets to his death!"_

Izol had a perplexed expression on her face, as the Machamp squeezed her arm, "**HEY**! We are not in a relationship and we are not friends. DON'T SQUEEZE ME! But no Saki, I have no idea what that has to do with anything!"

Saki sighed, slowing down her pace so she was walking beside the Machamps, not the front. "I wonder if you came in Bell Tower with the same mentality as Icarus. You were told about the Rainbow Wing and got excited to sell it for a large profit, maybe even use it to settle down. You and your friends were then warned that Bell Tower was a dangerous place, yet you didn't heed those warnings. And then you got so close to the wing; pressed the button on the sixth floor and opened to door. But everything after that, went horribly wrong for you four. Your story here is not so much different from his!"

As much as Izol didn't want to admit it, Saki was spot on about everything. She- no, all three of them were so sure that they would be the ones that were different enough to prevail. However, after coming that close, not only did they fail, but they failed, badly.

Saki kept on, "I want you to take this analogy to where you are going. Nothing ever goes right in this world and _don't expect to be exempt from the horrors this world has for you. _Because you are no God and no different than any of us: Survivors."

Izol was caught up on one detail that Saki didn't elaborate on, "Where am I going?" The Sneasel said coldly and intimidatingly.

Skylar crept behind Izol, pointing her wing at the back of her neck, "It doesn't concern you."

With that statement, Izol felt a slight chop on her neck. It wasn't overly painful, but her vision started to fade out. Her eyesight felt as it was put through dozens of lens flares and water droplets. It looked like Bellchime was formulating tiny crystals.

She knew she was passing out. Izol was struck on one of her pressure points, courtesy of Skylar's Aerial Ace. _Was this how dying felt like?_

Izol wouldn't know. She hasn't died, yet. But maybe she was. She had no idea, what death felt like. Was it as much as an escape as this? Before passing out, Izol observed the wind carry the solemn leaves and the flakes of ash and azure throughout the autumn trail, one last time. Izol giggled to herself.

_"This is one hell of a story to tell Fickle, when we get back..."_

_**And then Izol's world turned black**_.

**DJTiki** _Presents_...

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Evolution of A Species**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude Chapters END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**Yep. Those six or so chapters were all just a prelude for the real story. NOW THE REAL STORY BEGINS! Do you get the chapter name, now? I hope you did, since it was triple-meaning analogy. I hope you liked this chapter, as much as I have, it took me forever to find a good analogy for Saki to acknowledge. I wonder what lies before me as a writer, as the days go by. But enough about that, I told you to make sure to read the end, so what is it about?**

**NOTHING THAT CONCERNS ANYMORE. With that said, thanks for the support and I'm out! Remember to leave thoughts, comments, and concerns in reviews!**

**Looks like the (slim) majority says keep it T, so I'll keep it like that (FOR NOW XD)**

**QOTD: Favorite moment of the Prelude Chapters? (Chapter 0-5)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Junkyard (Part 1)

_**A/N**: Remember when I said, this wouldn't be updated as frequently... yeah. Halfway in writing the next chapter of ELPTA, I realized how much more excited I was to write this instead. So here we are. Looks like something is getting more priority. This part will be sectioned off into 3 or 4 parts depending on my mood. One OC appears! WITH THAT SAID..._

**Skylar**: CUE ANIME OPENING

**Elin**: That's not in the budget yet...

**Saki**: What budget? I thought this was all free...

**Skylar**: Can we crunch the numbers to see if we can use it?

**Elin**: Okay... we're one Coin short. No anime opening... sorry.

_**ENJOY :)**_

_Thanks to_ _**Cottonmouth25, 666funtimes, Someone(Guest), reven228, kitsunelover300, Error16, OPFan37, Crazeguy, Ckbrothers, RisingSerperior, Guest, and The Gentleman Ghost**_ _for their radical reviews!_ Fickle has a plush toy, waiting outside your door.

THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER WAS RATED **M**, by me! You have been warned! But it isn't that much of an M.

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the first entry, then you can submit. n_n

* * *

><p><em>Moon River,<br>__Wider than a mile  
><em>_I'm crossing you in style some day  
><em>_Oh, dream maker,  
><em>_You Heartbreaker  
><em>_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

_Two drifters,  
><em>_Off to see the world  
><em>_There's such a lot of world to see  
><em>_We're after the same rainbow's end,  
><em>_Waiting 'round the bend  
><em>_My Huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_

_** - Henry Mancini**_

* * *

><p><em>One blink<em>.

One blink was all Izol needed to inform her that she was still alive. Her vision was distant and blurry, but it was enough visual feedback, to give her cues that "_Hey, Izol! Welcome back to the living!_". She stared solemnly at the floor, below her legs. It was nothing but silver and black, rusted metal, it wasn't very polished. Two little stubs on the bottom of her legs were present too. At least, her feet were still there. That's always good news. But was she... walking?

Her left leg lifted up and clanged to the ground, followed by the same action of her right foot. Yep, she was walking. Izol may have been alive, but she sure as hell didn't feel like it. Maybe she had just woken up from Skylar's Aerial Ace. Just by thinking over Skylar's Aerial Ace, began to turn the gears of Izol's memory. Through the process of elimination, she started to mark off her adversaries from before.

_Bell Tower._.. Two Guards.

_Sixth floor_... Secret Button.

_Saki_... Beat me to a battle.

_First floor_... Paralyzed.

_Elin_... Happy-Go-Lucky Ghost.

_Skylar_... Knocked me out.

_**Blade**_.

There it was. Izol knew now. _**Blade**_. That one name. That simple gesture started an entire chain of reactions. Just thinking about that no-good Servine angered her. "_This was all Blade's fault_," Izol thought. Everything became crystal clear; Kite being ripped apart by Leaf Blade, all three of them being carried out from Bell Tower, her talk with Saki, and then...

Nothing. Not a single thing.

_They must've knocked me out, so I wouldn't know where I was._ Her vision was starting to fix itself. She could finally see her toes, curling up to seek warmth in her foot. She had a clearer picture of her surroundings, now. The metal plating turned into a long hallway of metal, rusted bars. The floor looked shinier and recently polished. _But if they knocked me out, so I wouldn't know where I was, they did a good job._

She immediately went for her claws, feeling threatened. _Nope_. They were bound by some odd, metallic device. The claws of the device made sure that her paws, themselves, had very little movement. One claw for one pink paw, naturally. The only thing that allowed movement was the rusted but flexible chain, which allowed her to contract the distance between her paws, allowing arms' movements.

Behind each bar was a pair of Pokémon, doing whatever they wanted to do. They looked ruffed up and they had their faces planted on the bars, sticking their tongues out at the Sneasel. _Were they yelling?_ Izol couldn't tell a yell from an insignificant whimper. Her ears weren't cooperating with the rest of her body.

_Stupid, stubborn hearing is not listening to me_.

Audio feedback was just as important as anything else. Izol wildly shook her head back and forth, much like a dog would do, when it's wet from a bath.

Now she was "sort of" awake. Izol still didn't have all of her sensory abilities, intact. She still couldn't hear a thing, but now everything else seemed to work fine. But Izol still had that question. Why was she walking? Gazing upwards at a slower pace, she would find her answers.

Two, heavy Machamps. Izol recalled Bellchime Trail before then. There were two Machamps, then. _Were these the same guys?_ _Maybe_. She had no way of discounting it. But that isn't what interested her. Ahead of her was one guy. He seemed to be the leader of their small "Rat Pack". The Pokémon appeared like a juggernaut, who waters himself and bathed in sunlight for a living. He seemed like a gigantic plant.

A prominent dome was attached to his back, almost like it had armor. The dome was coated in green and red bands with large, hurty-looking spikes, protruding from it. Izol checked down at the big galoot.

It had a tail- a long one, in fact. It was completely green and looked just about as dangerous as he dome on its back. Izol has never seen this Pokémon species, before. But others knew him as a Chestnaught. Around that time, Izol's hearing began to return to her and her mouth softened up. She could now communicate.

When she unclogged her ears, Izol immediately regretted it. The guys behind the bars were yelling out to her, each with ulterior and disgusting motives. It was unnerving and discouraging. Izol shivered._ Great, I'm with a bunch of idiots. How befitting._

"'Ey, momma! Why don't you come ova here and I can show ya' a good time!" One crude Pokémon cried out. They were more of those than Izol hoped for. She just wanted it to end.

"You ain't nothing like any Sneasel, I've ever seen!"

"Meet me right here, tonight. And from the looks of things, you like it freaky!" Izol checked out her silky skin- her pink and black, silky skin. _In what ways, is my appearance, freaky?!_ But bound by those chains, the Sneasel could only listen and walk while guys said any number of things to her.

The Machamp looked at Izol, and tapped on the Juggernaut's shoulder, "Boss. She's awake."

The burly brute turned his gaze into Izol's crisp golden, diamonds. Staring fiercely into the windows of her soul. But by know means, did her eyes give him anything to work with. "Seems that you are awake. I was hoping that you stayed knocked out, until we get there. I didn't feel like hearing you!"

Izol frowned, "Well, good morning to you, too... What's your name again?" The juggernaut halted in his place, prompting the two guards to stop as well. The man's furry, tan face was smaller than the rest of his body, but he still looked more intimidating and pissed off.

"You will address and ONLY address me as Sergeant Tank. _Understand?_"

Sergeant Tank? Izol then remember a vital piece of evidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellchime Trail...<strong>

"Who were you sent by? Sergeant Tank gave us this post, but Sergeant Kryon sent in one of her small squads, of about five, to keep guard inside. We never got the memo, others were coming."

* * *

><p><em>So, this is Sergeant Tank. But why is he so peeved<em>? "Yeah. Yeah. I understand. What's your deal, buddy? Someone took a piss in your water hole, this morning?!" Tank wanted badly to choke Izol, but he held off for her arrogance and conceited nature.

"My deal? I'm sorry, but if I remember, you and your 'boys' lit a fire under my guys' ass! Who are you to talk about _ME_ being pissed?!" Tank shouted. Izol was really starting to piece together everything. That Electivire and Watchog. The two guards she had killed before entering the tower; it all made sense now.

"Well, they shouldn't have stuck their **_necks_** in a business that weren't theirs!" One of the Machamps snickered at Izol's joke. _At least someone gets my humor!_ Sergeant Tank was not assumed in the slightest.

"Did you know that Vix had a family? People he loved and a wife that cared for him?" Tank reminiscences about the perished Electivire.

"Looks like Vix isn't getting any **_head_**, where he's going, amirite?!" Izol paused. There was nothing but a long silence between the three. _Maybe my timing was off_. "OH, COME ON! You know it was funny! You guys are really **_burning_** me out on jokes, to use!"

"Those jokes were horrible!" Tank repented.

"It was a little funny, sir..." The other Machamp guard defended.

**"**SHUT UP!" Tank pulled out a small, worn-down, old key. "Do you know what these are for?" Izol stared down at her chains. It was more than condescending that Tank thought she was stupid enough to not realize, anything.

"No... I don't know what those are, do tell. The suspense is killing me." Sarcastically, Izol was attentive to the Sergeant's explanation. He flashed it, in front of Izol's eyes. Tank showed off what could be her escape plan, if she ever needed one.

"This is the keys to those handcuffs, you're wearing. Do you like them? The humans developed them. Of course, I have to release you at this point, in our little walk. BUT-**"** Tank started to dangle the key over his head, looking up to the ceiling. _No, he won't do it._

But he did do it. With one drop of his hand, he let the key drop into his mouth, gulping hard with one uneasy swallow. His neck bulged in an irregular manner and he choked it down. Izol wasn't sure to respect him or be very terrified of him. That or absolutely disgusted. Disgusted sounded like a viable option to the young Sneasel.

She cringed with disgust, "Ew. That's highly unsanitary..."

Tank pounded his chest, letting his digestive system take its course on the key. He might even have some serious, indigestion problems, in the near future. So Izol was more or less, sniggering at Tank's attempt to make her squirm, helplessly.

"Come back to me, in three days and I promise I'll have the key!" Tank thought that was funny, but he really only made a fool of himself by trying to act like a hard-ass. Izol didn't need make fun of him, thus she stayed silent, thinking over the others who could've very well died. Her heart became heavier and her lungs palpitated in abnormal speeds. "Corporal Saki, of Sergeant Artemis's squad, told me all about you three!"

At the sound of Saki, Izol was immediately all ears. She didn't want to miss any information about her friends. _Three? So he does know_! "What did Saki say about it? Anything noteworthy, at all?"

Tank smirked, realizing the meaning behind Izol's vague statement. "Aw, worried about your friends, aren't you? Then, I'm sorry to say that neither made it. It's a tragedy, really!" Izol grew livid at that statement.

**"NO!** You're lying! They didn't die! Not Sera... Not Kite," Tank nodded his head, rejecting her claims.

"They checked the heart rate of that Quilava and Flygon. Unfortunately, they didn't make it. Poor Flyon had it the worse, though. May their souls, rest in peace..." Tank's voice grew somber at the thought of Kite and Sera, even to the point of tearing up. When she saw him shed his tears, Izol's eyes watered up._ He's lying. He has to be. No way. _Izol then realized that this was most likely the truth._ Sera... Kite... I-I-I'm sorry, this is my fault, I should've known Blade would screw us over._

Hearing this made her resent the Servine more and more, to the point of absolute rage. Would revenge, even be worth it, if she went back for it? No amount of hatred and resentment could bring them back from the dead. Izol stayed silent the rest of the way there. Tank was happy to hear some silence from Izol for a while.

Her fist balled up, trying her hardest to not double over in tears, especially, in front of everyone. Izol had some sort of reputation to keep around, even if it was minimal.

"But you're going to have fun here, little Sneasel!" The four Pokémon, Izol, Tank, and the two Machamps approached a large set of metal doors, and a small hint of a bright, blinding light. Sunlight._ Sweet, sweet, sunlight_. Sneasel felt warmer by just seeing something outside the dim corridors of wherever the hell she was._ It's about time, we got to the end of this long hallway_.

"And I'm going where?" Izol fumed, still considering Kite and Sera's deaths. It was lingering over her head, like a bad berry. She didn't want to hear nothing from no one, anymore. Izol's demeanor grew serious and more intimidating, keeping a constant frown on her face, at all times.

When Tank and the Machamps slid open the expansive door, stretching nearly to the roof, he let on an abrasive smile, signaling that they had reached their destination. Considering that Saki and Skylar knew where she was going and gave her advice to run with, only made Izol even more curious. _What's the deal with this place? Why were they so secretive about it?_ Izol would have her doubtfulnesses, solved, when Tank motioned his hand to the outside.

_**"Welcome to the Junkyard!"**_

* * *

><p>A shining light blinded Izol, as she stepped through the double doors. The floors still felt cold on her icy feet, so she assumed that wherever she was, she was still on solid metal. The air smelt nice. Strangely the air felt cool, as tiny pieces of something pelted her skin. When Izol's eyes adjusted to the light, there was a large main deck.<p>

The main deck was completely clad in metal, like the one in the corridors, she was just in. However, there was no ceiling, only the open, blue sky. The main deck was filled with many sorts of Pokémon, talking with each other. North of the place was another set of double doors, which housed another set of rooms. Guards were posted everywhere.

But the point in which Izol was amazed, had been the ocean, where Izol was surrounded by all ends. The salty smell of the sea, resonating to her nostrils was a refreshing and enjoyable experience. And when the doors at the opposite side of the main deck swung open, Izol found that many people were in the same position, as she was.

What made this place bad? Why would she be warned about this so-called "Junkyard"? Ultimately, Izol's first impressions weren't all that misplaced. She liked it, here. But first impressions only go so far, that much Izol did know. Sergeant Tank introduced Izol to the place, where she would be staying for a while. "This is the Junkyard. I would love to enlighten you on what goes on, here, but frankly, I have more important matters to deal with. Goodbye!"

It wasn't too long before Tank left Izol to fend for herself. Izol felt cheated that she was put at a disadvantage, because of precedent bias. _Is he still made about Vix and whatever the other guy's name was? Who cares?_ But it also wasn't too long until Izol's vision dropped down to her paws, realizing that he didn't unbind her, for pure spite. She sighed.

"Oh no. I'm still bound by these 'handercuffer majiggors'. What ever will I do?" She was obviously being sarcastic, using the chains to contract the distance between her paws. She dug in the holes, where the key should've gone in, and fiddled around for a while. Izol concentrated, putting her tongue on the uppermost tip of her lip. "Come on... Come on..."

_*Click*_ "Aha!" The handcuffs unhatched and her paws were set free. Ah. Free at last. Izol was twirling around and cracking her knuckles, exercising her bad boys. "**WOO**! I did it! Man, I missed using these guys!"

She had never missed playing around with her claws in full motion, for so long. She held the handcuffs in her rose-colored hands. "I guess I should put you down in a safe place-" Izol didn't think twice about tossing the handcuffs into the ocean, below. "Whoops. I accidently dropped my handcuffs in the ocean. Whoopsydaisy!" The Sneasel exhaled deeply, looking over the vast skies and the faint, yellow horizon. She heard the waves of the ocean, brush against the Junkyard. It was the most

"Great, I'm talking to myself. I wish Sera and Kite were here. I wouldn't be so bored..."

*_BOOM_* The doors on the other side of the metallic boat banged open, as two guards, an Ambipom and an Ampharos were escorting, more or less forcing, a Pokémon out. The Pokémon was a cyan crustacean with two, yellow antenna on its head. It has one gaping claw, which was even larger than its own body. There were black bindings on its back and yellow eyes. On its gigantic claw was a red banana with skull and crossbones on it.

The two guards were struggling to get this Clauncher, out the door.

Ambipom had one of its large hands wrapped around the Clauncher, desperately trying to get her out by pulling her from the open door, "Boomer! This is... for your own good! Get out of there!"

"Not in a million-life years, ya' garbage-smelling pricklee wankas'!" Boomer spoke with a heavy, feminine accent, but was relaxed to the point where she didn't pronounce the full words. Humans called this an Australian accent, but what did Izol know, this was new and intriguing to her. "You'd have to throw meh, in da main deck!"

**"FINE!"** Ampharos slightly shocked Boomer with its electricity, immobilizing Boomer for a split-second. In that same time, Ambipom tossed the oddball from the corridors, into the main deck. "STAY OUT HERE!"

"You ain't worth the coral on meh launcha'!" Izol was astounded by this Clauncher. From her deduction, Izol assumed that this woman had to have been long enough, to help her. _Huh. Maybe might as well make new friends, somewhere._ Izol just shrugged and decided to go to her for some information.

"Hopefully, Boomer can give me-" Izol's self thought was drastically interrupted by a rude Pokémon who decided to tackle her. Izol slammed hard onto the ground, sending a sharp pain throughout her chest, and all around her body. Her vision was obstructed and she was being held down...

_By something_.

Izol was dazed, as she had been flipped around like a pancake in a skillet, seeing the face of her attacker. _Oh, god. Not this._ A jagged, blue face with monstrous jaws and monstrous claws. The tip of his head showcased a fin, of that of a red mohawk. This particular Pokémon was licking his lips at the sight of the Sneasel.

"U-Aug. Get off... of me!" Izol demanded.

"Oh, come on, babe. I've been waiting so long for a doll, like you, to come into my life. Why wait, when we can get things done, now?" The Feraligatr cooed, as he licked his lips. Izol stared at her paws, and began to slowly maneuver them towards the back of his throat. It didn't last long as the oppressor quickly stomped both her palms down.

"Don't be like that, darling. I'll be gentle. Pinkie-promise!" The Feraligatr leaned for a kiss, but Izol refused to take it.

Squirming Izol couldn't move at all, "You damn pervert! You have no sort of decency, at all!"

With his eyes filled with greed and lust, the Feraligatr proclaimed the position she was in, making it well aware why Saki put her here, "_You don't need have any decency at the Junkyard_! CLOSE YOUR EYES AND I'LL MAKE IT QUICK!"_ I don't need any decency... what the hell does that mean_?!

Izol couldn't fight against it, so she had to close her eyes and hope, it would all end soon. This was all a dream. I will wake up, in Aquacorde Town near her two best friends and we would go on a mission, like usual. It was a messed-up nightmare, while it lasted.

_I am in control of my own mind._

And Izol just let everything happen...

Almost. She heard panting. Heavy panting. Izol opened her eyes, very slowly. She didn't want to see something that she could never unsee. Carefully, Izol veered to her attacker. And to her surprise, nothing was going on. She wasn't even being, taken advantage of. Feraligatr was long dead.

_But, how?_

Izol sat up from the ground, cracking her back from the sharp pain being dispelled from being tackled. "Ow. Ow. My back... Dammit," A claw made itself known to Izol, holding out a gesture to pick her off the ground. Accepting, Izol found herself standing again, face to face with the Pokémon, she was meeting in the first place.

"Thanks about that. Did you kill him?" Boomer seemed puzzled, as if there was something Izol missed on the way, here. Boomer didn't say anything, as she thought it was a stupid question to answer. "By kill, I mean, why do it in front of the guards, you dummy?!"

"Ey, look. I saved you from being raped. I didn't have to, you know?!" Boomer bickered, angry about Izol's lack of any appreciation, aiming her launcher in-between her eyes. Izol got wide-eyed and vigorously shook her head, implying the exact opposite of Boomer was assuming.

"Nononononono, I didn't mean it like that, just that it seemed odd, that's all!" Izol nervously laughed. When Boomer repressed her large, claw launcher, Izol breathed a sigh of relief._ Can't go pissing off the people, who are going to help me._

Boomer scurried around the Sneasel, checking her out by all ends. From the front, back, and even the bottoms of her feet. "Herm, you haven't got any bumps, wears, tears, nothin'. Ya seem pretty fresh to me! Ya obviously new 'round 'these pahks. Ya probably got some questions to ask, too. So go ahead, I'm ears, mate!"

It was a pleasant surprise to hear Boomer say those words. She thought she was going to have to beg. Or threaten her. Either way, Izol was happy to get some answers about where she was. She started with her first question, the simplest one, she had in mind. "Where exactly, am I?"

Boomer laughed, completely astounded that Izol didn't realize, where she was. "You don't know? You're in The Junkyard, a maximum security facility stationed in the Hoenn sector!"

"M-M- Maximum Security? So I'm in jail?" Izol held down her head, before lifting it up with an insane amount of laughter, nearly choking herself. "That's it? What a joke! I can get out here, no prob. All it takes is one Flying-type, and ZIP!"

Boomer nodded her head, "Ya' think this is some sort of **"**_Ha-Ha, let's go out and get a couple berry mixes on the rocks, while we break out"_ type of maximum security facility? You are awfully mistaken, girl. Did you ever come to terms, why no one batted an eyelash while you were being sexually assaulted?"

That thought was just realized to Izol. _Why did no one help me, when that Feraligatr tried to rape me? Not even the guards_. Izol stared back across the main deck and then came to terms with what was going on, now that Boomer pointed it out. There were multiple dead bodies and fights going on. _Why couldn't I see it, earlier?_

The nature of this place was starting to unravel itself in Izol's head. Boomer scuffed, "You see it now, don't you? This place is the worst. Do you really think the inmates care about what they're doing? No guard gives a bloody damn about you. This place has only two rules:

_Don't try and escape!_

_Don't question the Warden!_

Everything else is fair game. You can die and the Warden would just use your corpse as a footstool. That ugly bloat always does!"

With that last statement, Izol had her next question. "Who's the Warden?"

"Big, ugly Pangoro. He's a creep and a pain. You don't get on his bad side, since it's easy to do so. He's doesn't give a rat's ass about sustainability, the Warden uses us as his personal slaves and toys. And I'm mean in its most literal sense! I want to kill the bastard, but I can't. If I'm ratted out, it's the bloody Room for sure!"

_The Room? That doesn't sound like a big deal. Maybe inmates always over exaggerate like this._ Izol snickered sarcastically, "The Room? That sounds SOOO scary. Pfft, whatever."

"Look. I've been here a while, so I would know..." Boomer coughed up some mucus and spat it out before she emphasized. "DON'T END UP IN THE ROOM! You're going to wish you died, any other way. I'm saying this for your own good!" All of a sudden, the very thing Izol mocked, became more intimidating. _Die any other way? What the hell happens in there?!_

*_BOOM_* Doors slammed open, hitting against some of the Junkyard's metal foundation. Out came three Pokémon, all standing in a triangular fashion, with the two lackeys being in the back, and the leader in the front. The two lackeys were a Rhyperior and a Golem. Both were Ground and Rock-elements and were large in size. They seemed ready for a fight and at the beck-and-call of their leader.

The leader was a bipedal Pokémon that resembled an animal, that humans called a Panda. It had a large, stocky, tan belly and a rough, black fur coat. Its eyes are pitch black and slanted. Its paws are also large enough to crush anything, as so his feet. In the Pokémon's mouth a green, leaf sheath.

All that topped off with one, cocky smirk.

**"LOOK ALIVE, JUNKIES**!" Everyone on the main deck stopped what they were doing and immediately stood still at the presence of the Pangoro.

Boomer glowered at the sight of him, "Speaking of the brute, here he is... Out of all the places you could've been jailed out, you were chosen to come here. Whoever arrested you was being a real arse."

That's when Izol finally clicked. It all made sense, now. _Saki_. Izol smiled at that specific thought, watching the Warden check out each and every inmate. _So Saki thinks that she can make me humble by putting me through hell, huh?_

_I may not have Sera and Kite by my side anymore, but she's going to have to try a lot harder, than this to break my spirit._

* * *

><p><em>One blink.<em>

One blink was all the information Kite needed to know that he was still alive. He looked up, one blinding light lighting up his face. It was a tear on the eyes. He tried to flap his tired wings.

No movement.

But he could sit up. I guess that's a bonus. It was actually surprisingly soft, where he was sitting._ A mattress? That seemed odd_. But what was odd, the fact that he was on a mattress or that he has no idea where he was?

Kite shifted his focus to his chest. Bandages. Lots and lots of white binding paper and lots and lots of clear tape. It was wrapped around his whole chest, to his back, then finally to the front again. He was starting to get accustom to his body, again.

The talons are functional.

Feet are kicking and grooving.

It was just his wings. But maybe he just needed the rest. It did bother him that he couldn't fly, but what's the use of flying, when you're indoors. So it wasn't an aching pain, as his chest was, last time he was awake and well.

A small Pokémon walked in. It was an Audino. Flygon has seen plenty of these, before. So, he was kind of relieved when he saw that cute face, walk up to her patient, lying down on his cozy and snug little bed. "Hey, Kite. Welcome to the Junkyard! I'm Nurse Kain. Glad you could make it. We are usually forced to kill Pokémon that can fly, but I was given special orders, not to!"

_Good, so I am alive_. Kite struggled to stand on his own two feet, before Kain layed him back down. "Your wounds hasn't healed yet, so you need to rest some more. Speaking of your wounds, you were very lucky. Nothing important was ruptured and didn't lose all much blood!"

Oh. Blade. Kite immediately knew why he was here, being treated. The picture was quite vivid.

* * *

><p><strong>Bell Tower 1F<strong>

"Blade?" Kite stood there, worried about the state of his friend. He noticed how nervous Blade was getting underneath the pressure, gripping his blade for dear life. Kite had a vague idea for what was coming next, but he wasn't expecting it.

"Sorry..." Blade turned around and struck.

He soon found his chest, slashed open by the Leaf Blade. The force of the attack, forced Kite back a few feet. _Dammit. That... Hurt. I can't move._ His wings began to die out on him, slowly descending onto Blade's Leaf Blade. Soon thereafter, Kite was standing face-to-face in Blade's oceanic, blue eyes.

His stomach was impaled, but what did it matter, now? The damage was already done. Blade caressed his almost still body and got close to the Dragon's ear, close enough, that only Kite would hear.

"I really am sorry. I have to protect Leaf and I can't do that, dead. Leaf needs someone to guard him. I know... Izol and Sera will probably hate me, for this, but it's the only way, I know. So, you need to be the one to protect those two, at the end of the day. Because... They are your family, just like how Leaf is my brother... _**promise**_?"

At this point, Kite began to cough up blood, he had one faint smile to give, before he passed out, "Dragon's honor..."

"Good. I purposely didn't slice you in anything important. So as long, as you get patched up, you'll be fine. I'll be seeing you again, in the future, my friend..."

And then Kite passed out, being properly laid down by the Servine.

_**His last memory was Izol screaming...**_

* * *

><p>Kite then remembered something. He needed to get up, to do it. But he couldn't do that being bound to this bed until his wounds decided to heal. He had no choice, though.<p>

_Izol needs to know, I'm still alive._

**"AAAAHHHH! AR-CEUS IN HEAVEN, THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!**" A huge, spire of flame erupted brightly to the adjacent bed of Kite's. When he heard that voice, it only eased the Flygon's pain. _At least Sera's here to keep me company_.

The Quilava slammed down a small needle after yanking it out of his neck. "SAKI! YOU CRAFTY LITTLE PLULSE, I'M GOING TO MUR... der... you? _Where are we?"_

The Audino nurse stared at her confused patient and grinned her pearly, white teeth. _Typical Sera, hotheaded as always. I'm never going to grow over that._

**_"Welcome to the Junkyard_**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**YAH! Sera and Kite is okay, but Izol doesn't know that :O. Speaking of her, looks like she has her hands full with the Warden and surviving the Junkyard, a prison for the absolute worst, there is! I must thank you for reading and such. AND FOR BREAKING 66 REVIEWS AND 900 VIEWS! Extremely humbling, indeed. The OC in this chapter (Boomer) belongs to Cottonmouth25, so make sure to read up on their stories. Oh yeah, this story is my main priority, now ^_^.**

**Beautiful moments, indeed guys :). **

**QOTD: What do you think will happen on The Junkyard, in this three/four part special?**


	8. Chapter 6: The Junkyard (Part 2)

**A/N:** Welcome to broken, yet not-so broken promises. As in, I cut up Part 2 into two separate parts for the received length conserva_tion. Which means this is a five-part special, YEAH! Win-win? I don't know who you are, I am only a bunch words on a screen! That said, two OC's make an appearance. Oh, and most of my avid reviewers received a review from me (length of the review may vary). Except OPFan37 and Cottonmouth25, I hope to get to you guys, soon. With that said... **ENJOY** :) Oh yeah, 6.4k words incoming..._

_Thanks to **Guest, The Gentleman Ghost, We're All Okay, Crazeguy, OPFan37, Ckbrothers (Guest), Cottonmouth25, RisingSerperior, 666funtimes, Error 16, Someone (Guest), **__**xXZyroGaming69Xx, and Lectro Underground**, for their super-duper-cooper reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Some Military Base?<strong>

Elin, Skylar, and Saki were finally making it back to their base of operations. It wasn't anything too fancy- actually, it was kinda run down. They took residence in a large shelter. When you enter the room, the first thing you see is a gigantic staircase, leading up to someone's office. From there, the staircase splits up the home in two ways. On the lower left had three paths that led to the dining hall and kitchen, the bedrooms, and then another corridor that had a staircase leading to the basement, respectively. On the lower right of the staircase had three more paths, that lead to an entertainment room, more bedrooms, and a door which led to the backyard of the home, of course, respectively.

Elin opened the front door for Saki and Skylar, "Ladies, first! Go right ahead!" Saki didn't say anything as she entered the doorway, Skylar stopped before going in and turned to Elin, who was awaiting her to come inside their base.

"Thanks, Elin! That's very sweet of you. Who said chivalry was dead?" Skylar pecked Elin on the cheek, prompting him to blush, a little bit. She then flew inside, leaving Elin to close the door behind him. When the doors shut tightly, firming their locks, Elin took a good look around him.

The whole place was mainly made out of rose and light pink marble, with a touch of earthy tones, such as browns and grays. The staircase, floor, and walls were made up of the same materials. It all blended together wonderfully and harmoniously. Skylar shouted to the heavens, once they stepped on the scene. Just the way it had been, when they left.

**"WE'RE BACK, EVERYONE**!" No one answered Skylar's call by leaving from what they were doing to greet them.

"Hey, Skylar, Elin, and Corporal. Welcome back!" An Infernape walked from the entertainment room to wherever Elin and Skylar were. This Infernape was no different from others of the same species, except his flame, which sat on his head, was a blue azure and the plates on his body were not golden, but instead black. He patted the two Pokémon back.

Oddly enough, Skylar did not go running from this Infernape, at the sight of him.

"Glad to see you back from your mission. How'd it go? Must've been boring being put on patrol duty on the Rainbow Wing..." The Infernape assumed, without any knowledge of what actually went down at Bell Tower.

"Thanks, Corporal Keegan. It was actually more excitable than I would've wanted, but we came out okay!" Skylar answered their commanding officer, cueing him to frown. _Oh... I shouldn't have said anything. He's so protective of us._

Elin started dramatically explaining what happened at Bell Tower with one large breath with no breaks, in between, "So there were these four thieves and they were all like "**WE'RE TOTALLY GONNA GET THE RAINBOW WING!"** and we were all like like "Nuh-uh, you can't have the Rainbow Wing, girlfriend." So Saki's all like, "I'll go to the sixth floor, stay in there until they open the door, then we can ambush them!" Then Skylar and I were all like, "Please, Saki. **WE** know how to get a job done. You haven't got to worry, Corporal!" And then there fighting and some blood, but ultimately Saki went **BEAST** on this poor, little Sneasel, and Quilava. But, then Saki's all like "I change my mind, I'm not going to kill you, I'll just take you to the Junkyard!". **PLOT-TWIST:** Only we knew about it, so the Sneasel was then like, "_Where are we going_?" And then Skylar knocked her out and we took her to the Junkyard and now here we are with..."

Elin took one deep breath before he conjured up a void in the fabric of space, showing off three bags. "**THIS!**", Elin dropped the three satchels on the ground, in front of Corporal Keegan. The satchels rustled with a lot of loose metal.

"Uh... thanks for the insightful information, Elin," The Blue-haired Infernape picked up the bags and started shaking it.

_*Jing. Jing. Jing.*_ He suspiciously stared the Yamask and the Tailow, "Where did you get this?" Saki decided that she would finally speak up on their behalf.

"They mooched it off the thieves we ran into, at the Bell Tower. They had a lot of money on them, too." Corporal frowned, snorting his smoke through his nostrils.

Frustrated, he calmly asked, "How much Coin did you steal from those guys?"

Skylar tucked in her head, to her fur, as she answered Keegan's question, "Eight-thousand... Nine-hundred... And forty-seven Coin..." At that answer, Keegan peered into the Tailow's eye with anger.

"What's our policy about stealing?" Elin backed in front of the scared Skylar to protect her before he began to speak up in an unsettling tone, shaky and scared.

_"D-d-d-don-t s-s-t-e-al at all_?" Elin guessed.

Keegan nodded his head, "Correct. And what you did was childish, selfish, foolish, and **DOWNRIGHT **UNACCEPTAB- Let me borrow five-hundred Coin." Keegan held out his hand, waiting for Skylar to offer some Coin. Elin sighed, laughing on the inside.

"You sure got me, Corporal. Here you go!" Elin happily ran through the satchel, trying to accurately grab a five-hundred Coin before he yanks them out. "Twenty... Sixty... One-hundred... Three-hundred... Three-hundred and Forty... Four-hundred... and... FIVE-HUNDRED! Five-hundred Coin for Mr. Keegan!" Elin, upon counting all of the money correctly, handed the fistful of change to his commanding officer.

Keegan grasped the change with his life, grinning, "YES! Now I have enough to buy Artemis those-" Saki, Skylar and Elin all took a peculiar stare at the Infernape. He realized what he said and tried to change the context behind that meaning, "I can finally help Artemis fund an extra room for our base. You may carry on, now."

Elin and Skylar looked at each other and for a second, there was nothing but a complete silence. Afterwards, there was absolutely nothing but insane laughter between the Ghost and Bird, _"ARE YOU SURRREEE, THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, SIR?!_" Skylar chortled.

"Maybe he's trying to buy a little something-something from Sergeant, if you know what I mean..." Elin chuckled, nudging Skylar's left wing. Corporal Keegan, blushing underneath his authoritative mask, shouted at Skylar and Elin.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"YES, SIR!" Frightened, both Skylar and Elin both hauled ass to the entertainment room, leaving only the two Corporals to talk with each other. Saki sighed, noticing what Keegan said, as well.

"Still chasing after Artemis, I see," Saki cooed.

"Still a condescending prick, I see," Keegan rebutted.

"Fair enough. But you haven't seen any action for a couple of months and I can see how you have more time for romantic pursuits. I wouldn't blame you for going after her," Saki, with an unchanging monotone, sympathized with her colleague, who simply couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Yeah, I haven't seen any action because I lost my squad a couple months ago. You sure know how to suck the fun from things, don't you?" The Infernape Corporal grumbled. Saki shrugged.

"I had people tell me that, but I wasn't too sure about it. No one has pampered me enough, to make me actually show some form of affection. Maybe you should actually tell Artemis, how you feel," Saki proposed this idea, which seemed completely alien to Keegan. _Since when was actually telling a person, a good idea?_ The blue-haired Infernape crossed his arms around his black body plates.

"'I'll tell her on my own merit. I can't just outright say it. It needs to be at the right moment," Keegan excused his shyness.

"Well, you'll find it interesting to hear that Zendan and Artemis have romantic feelings for each other, but have purposely kept it secret..." The flaming monkey eyes popped open, at the sound of that statement. He started to fidget.

"W-w-WHAT?! That bastard. He knew I LIKED HER. When I get my hands on that Dewott, I swear I'll-" Interrupting mid-sentenced, was the office door, which was stationed on the top of the stairs, opening up, as someone was walking out of it.

The Pokémon walking out of it was a shorter, red, insectoid Pokémon. It's red exterior looked rock-solid and tough to crack. It had two large claws, equally as frightening, instead of having normal hands. Its eyes were yellow and its wings were a metallic gray. It had three thorns sticking out of its head. Around her neck was a black and grey bandana, much similar to Saki's.

She walked down from the steps and saw the two Corporals conversing and greeted them, via a simple but wholehearted nod. Keegan swallowed hard when he saw the Scizor and smiled, "Hello, Sergeant Artemis! How are things?"

Artemis thought about how her day was going before she answered, "They've been going well, thank you for asking, Keegan. Saki, I see that you finally made it back from patrolling the Rainbow Wing."

Saki saw her commanding officer and explained, "The Rainbow Wing nearly fell into someone else's hands. I apologize for my incompetence," It would always surprise Keegan, how respectful and low-tone Saki would get when around her. Artemis didn't mind that much about Saki, having someone willing to follow her was always a plus in her book.

"You don't need to apologize. From what I heard, it's taken care of, correct?" Artemis consoled the Plusle. Saki only felt that it was safe to justify herself, anytime she didn't do a job, perfectly. She took her high command as Corporal, as small as it was compared to a Sergeant, very seriously.

"Correct. I did, but I still have a nagging feeling in the back of my head, if what I did was right. What are you doing, out here?"

"I'm not allowed to check up on my soldiers, every now and then?" Artemis frowned.

Keegan defended Saki, "I don't think she means it, like that. Even I have to admit that you don't get out much. Nothing... bad at all, Serge. Again, I'm sorry."

Artemis tapped the side of her cheek with her claws, sighing with annoyance, "You are right in that regard, but I was recently given a task, to head to The Junkyard for a maintenance check. I came here to see if anyone is interested in joining me."

"What sort of 'maintenance check' are you doing?" Saki interrogated, unsure about the truth in the Sergeant's proclamation. Artemis passed by the Plusle, placing her steel-cold hand of a claw on her shoulders, leaving no emotion on her face, than a neutral one.

"Sorry, exclusive, classified information. I cannot endow the information onto you, Saki. I shouldn't have to tell you. You know this."

"Under who's directive, if I may ask?" The Plusle groaned.

**"The Council**. I don't like your tone of voice, Saki. Remember that I'm _your_ commanding officer and I will be treated as such, understand?" Artemis was immediately offended that one of her Corporals, had the audacity to speak out of line, when unwarranted.

Saki quickly covered her butt, "I'm sorry. But, I hate when The Council sends us these missions, as if we weren't busy, already. You know the old saying, Sergeant Artemis..."

"_The higher you get in rank, the lazier you get_," the short Scizor finished. "A job's a job, though, and I have a priority for our people to maintain. Even... if it means doing the dirty work for the bigwigs."

Keegan jumped in, "If I may add, you are an excellent Sergeant! Congrats on the relationship with Corporal Zendan!" Artemis adjusted the black bandana around her neck, so that it would in a more comfortable spot. She then looked at her monkey underling, and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be mistaken. I do not allow myself to get involved with romantic affairs. They seem like a waste of my time." Keegan looked upon the Scizor with shock, as he realized that was just lied to. His eyes twitched and the change in his hand jiggled, constantly.

"But Saki just told me that-" He stared at the Plusle with blind rage, but Saki found the whole lie, amusing, brimming with deception and a faint, mischievous smile.

Artemis turned to the dining hall and noticed that it was surprisingly empty, her eyesight narrowed. "Where are the others?"

"Entertainment room, of course!" Keegan pointed over to the right side of the base. Artemis's metal exterior bumped against the hard floors, as she made her way to the entertainment room. The closer she got, the more noise she heard. Now she remembered, why she wasn't always coming out of her office, now and then, to check up on her soldiers.

When she peeked around the corner, placing one metallic claw and leg before the rest of her body, Artmeis slumped her hard shoulders. She didn't like what she saw.

There was a mahogany, round table stationed in the center of the room. And around it were chairs of the same material. She didn't remember finding something, like that. The back of the room had a bulky, wide television set that was playing a scratched-up and low-resolution version of a movie, filmed in PokéStar Studious, years back. On the ceiling was... Well, a ceiling fan, that was shaking so viciously, that some would think that it was about to fall off the hinges.

Everything else was pushed aside, much how a living room would push aside their furniture, making more room for cleaning. Art recognized the things that were set aside for this weird table: Two, worn-down, Ping-pong tables, a couple of broken mini-refrigerators, and a couple of dusty couches. The place was stuffed with her soldiers.

But most of them was watching a game unfold on the table. A game quite unfamiliar with the Sergeant. There were five of her underlings sitting in a chair, while one Tailow, _Skylar_, decided against a seat, since she didn't need one.

There was a Dewott, that Artemis knew as _Corporal Zendan._

On the adjacent side of Zendan was a Braxien, that went by the name of _Corporal Myst._

Then opposite of her seated a young Ninjask, who everyone just called _Speedy_, for some reason.

Next to Speedy was the playful and friendly Yamask, that was widely considered to be _Elin_.

Then finally, a spunky and tiny, countryside Nidorina, known as _Quota_.

If they all one thing in common, it would the game they were playing. All six players were all holding small slips of paper, each colored with red or black. They all had some Coin around their station of play, except in the middle, where only a large deck of those same cards lay. Speaking of the center, there were a large amount Coin, sitting there, also.

Artemis had no idea, what they were doing.

But everyone was gazing hard into Zendan's expression, which was minimal and static. Just a straight face, with zero emotion. Skylar squinted, trying to find any traces of giddiness, or annoyance. But it was hard to get anything from the Dewott.

"Ah, I give up. Ain't gettin' a damn read on this guy!" Quota tossed her cards on the table, letting them float to the ground in any position. Her attitude seemed unpleasant.

"Man, I hate when we play with Zendan. He has too good of a face. I'm folding!" Elin was second to throw his cards down, defeated.

"It seems as if the psycho forces of nature, have dealt me the wrong hand. It seems as I must do the "folding", as well," Myst was the third to give up, but she calmly placed her hand on the table, unlike Quota.

Skylar just grunted and slammed her hand on the ground, indicating that she folded as well. "Zendan is such a cheat because he never has emotion. Lucky."

The four players, who had all given up their cards to Zendan's stare, all took one look at the last player, who hasn't lost hope in his five cards, just yet. Speedy was driving one, hard bargain.

"I know my commanding officer, better than anyone! I'm calling your bluff, Corporal! I'm raising you five-hundred!" Speedy used his tiny hands to push over his wager, feeling confident and as proud, as ever. "Beat that!"

Zendan sighed and pushed all of his coins into the pile, in the middle, "_All in._"

Speedy nearly choked at the sight of a thousand Coin being shoved into the pile, like that. The Pokémon around the round table started to freak out, as the Coin stared directly at Speedy's face.

A Nuzleaf got directly into his ear, unnerving Speedy more. "YOU GOT TO GO ALL IN, NOW!"

"I-I-I don't know, Hiyono. Zendan seems pretty confident, to me. Maybe I should back off..." Speedy's voice cracked. He stared down at his cards. He had two pairs. That he knew. But was it worth the risk? The Ninjask's hand fluttered like a butterfly, never keeping calm for one moment.

**"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT**!" The crowd bantered aloud, leaving Speedy in even more of a dangerous position to fight or flee. The nerves were getting to him.

He couldn't do it.

Speedy, having been defeated, threw down his cards on the table, face up. "I FOLD! I CAN'T DO IT!" After the crowd gave their boos and disapproval, Speedy looked at the Dewott Corporal, who had already shoved the pile of Coin to his side of the round table, "Alright, Zendan. Let's see your hand."

The Corporal placed his hand on the table, face up. Looking upon the Dewott's hand, Speedy was wholeheartedly disappointed in himself. "Jack... Three... Seven... Ace... King... WHAT?! You didn't have ANYTHING!"

"Come on, Speedy. If you weren't a punk and was a real man, you'd've won, all of that Coin," Quota snarkly explained Speedy's decision.

"_UHG! I HAD A FULL HOUSE AND EVERYONE HAD DITTO; THAT MONEY SHOULD BE MINE!"_Skylar shouted to the heavens, saddened from losing her money.

"What are you guys, doing?" Artemis finally exclaimed, after watching the events, unfold. Everyone quickly grew silent and scared, at the sound of her chilly and cold voice. An awkward silence befell the room. Artemis walked inside, resonating her metal clicking through the entertainment room. "I said, what are you doing?"

Reluctantly, everyone in the room, called out in unison, "_Poker_..."

On top of the table at this point, Artemis snagged a Coin and flicked it in Skylar's face, slightly bruising her. "And who taught you, how to play this... Poker?"

Again, everyone spoke out, like a chorus ensemble, "_Henricks_."

"And where is Henricks?"

It was like second nature that Artemis questioned the whereabouts of this "Henricks". They all answered together, once more.

_"Outside with Acran._"

_Of course, Henricks showed them and is outside with Acran_. _Does Myst even watch her three-man squad?_ Artemis relaxed herself and began to speak about her plans. "I was tasked with going to The Junkyard for a maintenance check. I'm taking two volunteers to come with me. Any takers?"

No one jumped out for the cause. However, in the back, a short mermaid and majestic-like Water-element began looking around for anyone who wanted to go. She was a Vaporeon, but on the short-side. This Vaporeon also has a dusting of navy colored freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her snout, as well as on the flanks of her hips and legs. Her paws are small and dainty with retractable claws and dark blue pads on the bottom of them. Her name was Kaia.

"I'll go! If it puts less of a strain on you guys!" Kaia hopped to the opportunity and was near Artemis's side, in an instant. The silence was still unwelcoming and bitter.

"I'll choose, then." Quota raised her hand, solemnly.

"Yes, Quota?"

The Nidorina giggled, "Elin just said he'd go!"

"Thank you for volunteering, Quota! Let's go!" Angry, the Nidorina walked over to Artemis, on her four legs. With all of the chosen ones decided, Artemis then made a special announcement, staring intently at the rest of the soldiers.

"Rest of you have 'Cleanup Duty'. Get on it, before we're back!" The room bursted into a flurry of anger and rage.

**"AW MAN!"**

**"WE TAKE IT BACK, WE'LL COME!"**

**"WHAT?! CAN I COME, NOW?**!" Skylar begged the Scizor, completely disregarding their game.

"No. We're out of here. Come on, Quota... Kaia."

Kaia and Quota exited the Entertainment Room, ready to head out the front door. Artemis went to the two Corporals, one last time, before they embarked on their way to The Junkyard. Keegan, obviously, was at full attention of the Sergeant's beck-and-call.

"Keegan, I trust that you will make sure this place is clean, by the time, I get back," The Scizor demanded. Keegan was in a prompt salute, before she could notice, giving his all to follow her order.

"Anything for you, Lady Artemis! I will see to it that our guppies wipe down the fish tank, while you're out on your maintenance check of The Junkyard, ma'am!" Artemis patted his black shoulder plate, impressed by his loyalty.

"Glad we're on the same page, Keegan. Saki?" Artemis said.

"Yes?" Saki answered.

"You seem to have been curious, as to why I'm going to The Junkyard. It may take a day and a half worth traveling, but do you wish to come?" Artemis offered. Saki didn't say anything, but she just headed out the front door, silently accepting the offer.

"What are you waiting for, Sergeant?! Saki's going to beat us, there!" Kaia beamed brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Deck, Junkyard<strong>

**"LOOK ALIVE, JUNKIES!"** The Warden took a large whiff of the salty air and started walking around, followed in pursuit by his two guards, a Rhyperior and a Golem. Everyone stood scared and motionless, as the big bear gnawed on his tiny, green plant. For a place that has no decency- no rules, everyone was focused on him. Stopping whatever they were doing, keeping an eye on him.

Even Boomer halted everything. Izol didn't know the protocol, so she just did what Boomer did. Nothing. Stand perfectly still. Don't move... A single muscle. Don't utter... A single word. These tasks were those that Izol hated, given her personality and her sporadic nature.

The Warden walked sedately to the dead body of the Feraligatr that tried to harass Izol, earlier. He smacked his gums and nodded, disappointed. "Well. Well. Looks like someone went and got cold Phanpy. I don't care for what you be doing, but make sure to clean ya' messes, when you're done wit' em'!" With one snap, the Rhyperior grabbed the dead body and tossed it aside the Main Deck, allowing him to tumble into the sea below, drowning him to very bottom.

He then turned to Izol and smiled. "Look-IE here. Got ourselves, some fresh meat!" He bit down on nothing, aiming his eyes at Izol's before he snickered, "It must be my birthday, already!" The Warden got perilously close to Izol and bent down, taking a fascinating liking to Izol's golden eyes and pink ear. Not like any Sneasel, he's seen before.

He pressed his pink, rough, sandpaper-like tongue against Izol's cheek and slid it upwards. Izol wanted to squirm;_ I want to kill him. I want to kill him. I want to kill him, right here and now, but I shouldn't._ A line of spit was left, when The Warden finished with Izol. He stood back and smacked the taste in his mouth, evaluating it, taste bud by taste bud.

"Hm. You may be as pretty as a doll, little Sneasel, if I can call you that, but you won't last long, here. But Boomer sure knows how to round em' up!" _Looks can be deceiving._ The Warden faced the Clauncher and laughed, maniacally. "How's my favorite inmate, doing?"

Boomer ignored the question and gazed away from him. However, The Warden wasn't taking "No" for an answer. He asked again, but in a slower, more murdeous tone, "I said... How's my favorite inmate, doing?"

"I said, I was doin' fine!" Boomer said harshly back at him.

"You got a disrespectful attitude. But I love a gal wit' some spunk!" The Warden bent down again and grabbed the crustacean's neck and veered Boomer's ear to his lips. "I'll have you one day, but not today. You're getting yours, soon enough!" After whispering in her ear, The Warden shoved the struggling Boomer away from him, leaving her to gasp for more air.

"Hey, **JUNKIES**! Got an announcement to make! I just got word from a friend, that one of the Sergeants from the military, is coming ova' for a surprise, maintenance check! Now you know, I don't like The Council's players, coming in my sandbox and inspecting **MY** toys. **BUT**, you all need to be on your best behavior. Anyone, from now on, who decides to step out of line, will get _The Room_!" The Warden inspected the main deck, everyone who had an idea about The Room was sweating faucets from their skins. The Pangoro loved every second of fear, he was implanting into many of the inmates' hearts.

"Glad we're on the same page. Behave yourself, or you'll be getting a visit from me, each and every day... **BOYS**!" The Warden snapped his fingers and beckoned his assistances to follow him to the door. With each and every step, the three took away from them, the more and more Izol was relieved. By this time, the spit was plopping on the ironclad floors.

Before he disappeared into the doors, he entered out of, The Warden stuck around for one last call. "LUNCH TIME, MAGGOTS!" The doors creaked and slammed shut, leaving the Pokémon in a state of limbo.

Everything was nice and quiet. The gentleness of the seaside, waving back and forth...

_**"YES! LUNCH! OUT MY WAY**_!" But that state was short-lived as a random inmate yelled and started the avalanche of men and women, storming to get some grub. Boomer yanked Izol's hand from the crowd, as she was about to get trampled by hundreds of starving loners. No one had any space, not even Izol and Boomer, whose only saving grace was their hand-holding.

"Thanks... again. People are really clamoring to get something. The food must be really good, then!" Izol deduced.

"Try again. We only eat every two days and even then, food is scarce, disgusting, and easy to miss. And you know what happens when you miss lunch?" Izol's stomach turned, leaving her queasy. The answer made her stomach turn. _You have to wait two more days to get another chance._

"That's horrible! I couldn't imagine eating no food for two days!" Izol worried herself, making her even more hungry than she already was. Boomer led her against the current of the ever-moving crowd of criminals.

"You don't have to worry about it. But these blights, aren't all that smart. I know a shortcut. Follow me," Izol didn't really have a choice, but to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Junkyard Interior 1F<strong>

Leading the way, they found themselves back in the hallway. Same rusted metal. Same jail cells. Same everything.

It's weird that I've only been here for a fifteen minutes and all of this happened. I guess I'm lucky, then. The hallway was surprisingly empty. No bodies, except dead ones, were sheltering this place. They ended up in a cell, that looked exactly, like the others. Boomer cringed the cell door to open, creaking the rusted metal against the other rusted metal, manifesting a "Nail on Chalkboard" sort of sound, that murdered Izol's eardrums.

"Not so loud, please. It really pierces," Izol clogged her ears, to elevate some of the pain, she was feeling on the inside. Boomer finally finished opening the barred door. _Great. Now my left ear is temporarily deaf._

"Sorry about that mate. There's a pothole down here, somewhere. It has a direct link to the mess hall. And if you run fast enough, then we'll make it before anyone!"

Unclogging her left ear, Izol then noticed the foul stench in the air. The aroma was if a Garbodor decided to take both a pee and poop, and smear the remains, on the walls. Smelling it made the Sneasel nearly puke up the little lunch, she actually had. Boomer took note of Izol's face taking a scent of the air, inside the cell.

"Yeah, you smell it, too?" Boomer banged on the rusty-green porthole, leading to whatever knows what._ The shortcut's down, there?! Why does it smell so bad?_ "Yeah... It leads to the sewage system of this boat."

"That's disgusting. Well, what're we waiting for? The longer we're here, the less lunch, we're gonna get!" Izol hurriedly lifted the porthole and saw nothing but an ugly, brown liquid. She took in a deep breathe.

_**Here goes nothing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic, Junkyard<strong>

Kite was just relaxing on his mattress, just looking about and talking with his friend, who was also ordered to stay in the clinic, until further notice. Sera, lying on the bed, was checking out the needle, that was originally lodged in his throat.

"What is this thing?" Sera said, as he twirled the needle in a fixated position. "It knocked me out, that's for sure."

Kite tried to add his reasoning to Sera's question, "Maybe it knocked you out because it was jammed in the back of your neck. I don't think you should be too worried about it."

Sera examined the needle more, focusing on the tip of the needle, where a smudge of an odd, blue substance was. "I would say that, if weren't for this goop. It's really bothering me, since it did the job, so easily! I'm going to find out what this is."

_Sure, you will Sera_. Kite stared at his cozy light, dangling above his head. _But how did I live?_ The memory of him being sliced across the chest kept replaying in his head, like a radio station. _One slice. Right? Blade said that he didn't slice me in anything important._ He stared down at his bandages, again. Nothing about them being white has changed. Nurse Kain trod up to the Flygon and stared down, smiling.

"How's the chest feeling?" Kain grabbed Kite's binds and began to loosen them. "Sorry, but I need to put on a new set of bandages, for safety purposes. Prevents infection, you know?" _Maybe I should ask her_. As the Audino prepared to replace his bandages, Kite brought himself to ask.

"Hey, Nurse... I have a question," Kite hooked the attention of his nurse, who seemed very concerned, before he began. "The guy... who did this to me... said I'd live when he sliced into me. How did I live, through that?" It was as Kain was waiting for him to ask that. She sat down on Kite's bed.

"Room, for one more?" Kite didn't object to it. Nurse Kain leaned in closer to the Flygon's eyes, beaming her brilliant pink head. Kite started to blush._ W-what is she about to do?_ Kain then presented her finger and poked softly on the soft skin of Flygon's chest.

"Does that hurt?" the Audino asked. He thought about it for a second. He couldn't feel any sort of pain. Is _it a sign that I'm healing?_ Kite almost smiled at the thought of being able to fly, again. He nodded his head to confirm that he didn't feel any pain.

Kain soothed her hand further down his body, making him feel even more uneased and nervous. Her finger was positioned over the midsection of the Dragon's abdomen. She poked again, only this time, Kite actually felt a small surge of bother, run up his spine. _Yep, definitely felt something that time._

"It hurts, a little more. But I can get by it, fine." Kite said. Now Kain was pointing at his stomach and without any hesitation to check on the Flygon, she immediately pressed down. This time, _he felt it._ Like having your hand placed on a burning stove eye, the experience was burning through his flesh and everything started to hurt again...

_Just as they did inside Bell Tower_.

"AUUUHHHHHHGGGG! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! OUCH!" Kite was sorting through his teeth, trying to hold back the stinging sensation. His stomach wasn't being ripped apart, but it sure as hell, felt like it. With haste, Nurse Kain floated her hands over the Flygon's aching body. Concentrating, her hands radiated and flickered, becoming a hot-pink. Once transformed, Kain's hands were placed softly on his stomach.

The pain eased.

His head cooled.

Just like that, it stopped. He didn't feel the excruciating pain, anymore. Kain took a breather to let the Flygon lay in rest for a few more seconds.

"Kite, did you die?!" Sera said, not giving any of his attention to his friend, who could've been dying. After hearing nothing for a brief moment, he just stared back at the needle, "Nurse Kain, what's this blue stuff, that knocked me out?"

Nurse Kain gave Kite enough time to calm him down, acknowledging Sera's snoddy comments. She pointed her index finger up, "In a minute, Sera; I'm dealing with Kite, at the moment. Don't think I forgot about your bath, now!"

Sera immediately started to quiver, "B-b-bath? That one, that has... water?" His eyelids began to twitch and his flames erupted and was put out, like a broken lighter. "I'm a Fire-element. W-won't I... uuh... die?"

"Not if it's a little dip in and a quick pull out!" Sera swallowed a large shoot of saliva. Kain turned back to her patient to answer his question, "Okay, Kite. How'd that feel, that time?"

**"**_Like hell!_**"** Kite said and laughed, snorting. "What does that mean for me, though?"

Nurse Kain then stood back up from the mattress and stretched her arms, "Did you notice a trend?"

_What trend? My injuries?_ Kite stared directly at the newly, wrapped bandages across his chest. "No, I can't say that I had noticed one. Can you tell me?"

"The further to your stomach I poked, the less painful it was. You see..." Nurse Kain bent down and patted Kite's rib cage and again, he didn't feel any unwelcome tingling. "This is where all of a Flygon's important stuff goes. Heart. Lungs. Ribs. And all of that good stuff. Now, what if I told you that one cut, when in regards to where your heart and stuff is, was only a skin deep wound?"

Kite pressed against his heart, "Skin-deep?"

"Yep! No matter what you get cut with, if the cut itself is only as shallow as your skin, then theoretically, nothing major is damaged. For instance-" Taking hold of a scalpel, she slowly cut a small portion of her arm, showing Kite as the blood streamed down. Kain didn't freak out, she was simply setting an example, even to the point of twinkling that smile, that put the Flygon at ease. "See? It may be a big cut, but I only struck the skin, so it won't kill-"

_*Drop*._ A tiny speck of blood fell on the Flygon's leg. Sera witnessed and was grossed out, to say the least, "Ew, that's gross. Now you two are forever bonded, till the end of time!"

"I should get a napkin and clean that up. Yeah, a napkin. This is really awkward, I have never done this with any of my patients," she quickly snabbed a white bandage and wrapped around her arm, then used her napkin to wipe up the blood from Kite's leg.

"It's fine. Can you continue, please?"

"Wow, Kite. You want her to drop more blood on you?!" Although he couldn't, Kite would've punched the Quilava, in the back of the head, at this point.

"No, Sera. I meant if she could continue her explanation. What are you thinking about?" Kite said, angered.

"How this little needle managed to knock me out," the Quilava responded.

"Sorry. Like I was saying, the wounds on your chest was only skin-deep and was an easy fix. However, the areas around your stomach was a completely different problem. From the looks of things, you were impaled. And therefore, I had to use a conjunction of Heal Pulse and my Healer factor, to essentially remove infectious wounds and reattach it...

Let's just say, it wasn't a pretty sight."

When he thought about it, it wasn't the initial slash that crippled him. It was being impaled in the stomach. At that moment in time, that is when he coughed up and lost too much blood. At that moment in time, he passed out. And at that moment in time...

_He made a promise_. A promise to protect his closest friends.

"Whoever did this to you is very skilled at what he does," the Audino said, putting away the scalpel back on a metal tray, positioned near Kite's bed.

"Yeah... I shouldn't have expected no less from Blade out of everyone." Sera seemed awfully confused at that statement, gazing into the Flygon's wounds and back at Kite's light-brown face. This was a continuous process for Sera, repeating over and over, again.

"Hey Nurse, where are you going?" Kite queried, as Kain began to walk out the door.

The Audino giggled before leaving, "Duty calls. I'll be back to check on you and clean Sera. And you don't call me by Nurse, you can just call me Kain!" Nurse Kain disappeared into the bleak hallway of the prison, deserting the Flygon and Quilava, for the short while. _If I'm being taken care of by someone like that, I'll be out of here, in no time!_

As soon as she left, Sera yelled, deducing what happened while he was passed out.

_**"BLADE DID THIS TO YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER**_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**DUN. DUN. DUN. I hope you weren't expecting a jammed-packed chapter, but either way, I hope you still enjoyed it. More character development, YEAH! I honestly have nothing to say. Maybe I should think, some more. Oh yeah, if you skipped the A/N for some reason, then this is now a five-parter. I should stop making promises. The OC's that appears belong to Breaking The Remix (Kaia) and 666funtimes (Artemis). With that said, see you next part. I'm out!**

**You guys all had relatively the same ideas. Not that it's a bad thing.**

**QOTD: Don't have one. Too lazy to think of something creative. I still love you all, though.**


	9. Chapter 6: The Junkyard (Part 3)

**A/N: **_Part 3! Welcome back, I missed you. Sort of. Maybe... Not really... Just kidding, I love all of you. Six days for a shorter chapter. Way to go, DJTiki, you surely know how to please your fanbase and readers. Do not fret! Next part will be longer. 6k words, hopefully. What have I've been up to, these past days? Stuff. Stuff that will be explained in the footnote.** MEANING YOU MUST READ IT!** Because it's very important stuff that is very important. With that said, here's another small OC skit that I just made because I feel bad for taking so long:_

**Quota: About dern-time we get the spotlight, again.**

**Keegan: Last time I checked, we aren't in this chapter.**

**Quota: What a rip! How come?!**

**Skylar: Budget issues, again? ****Maybe we can ask Zendan to give us our Coin-**

**Zendan: No.**

_**ENJOY :)**_

Thanks to: _**666funtimes, We're All Okay, Lectro Underground, RisingSerperior, Crazeguy, Ckbrothers, Error 16, Cottonmouth25, OPFan37, Guest, The Gentleman Ghost, Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, and The Misfit Shipper**_ _for their supportive reviews! **104 REVIEWS AND COUNTING, THANK YOU FOR NOTICING ME- FANFIC SENPAI(S).**_

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the first entry, then you can submit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sewage Tunnel<strong>

The tunnel wasn't overly long. It was two slabs of a long concrete barricading a long stream in the center. The stream was very disgusting. It was filled with a slimy and gooey-green mixed with hints of light brown. You could feel the pulsating streams gurgle like spit and pulsate like a regurgitating pig. The air felt dim and wet. It didn't help that the concrete walls had been sweating this icky substance from the cracks of the wall, like sap to an oak tree. The filthy odor clogged Izol's nose as she walked down this hallway with the crustacean, she referred to as Boomer. The Clauncher was leading the way with the Sneasel trailing behind, covering her mucus glands of her mouth and nostrils, to prevent an involuntary gag reflex. Looking ahead towards their destination, Boomer began to talk, once more.

"Try not to lose ya' lunch ova' there!" Boomer said before laughing. Izol was beginning to grow dizzy from the toxic fumes, but she wasn't even poisoned. "Don't worry-" Boomer paused for a second and thought to herself. _What's she thinking?_ Patting the top of her head with her claw, Boomer realized something. "Uh... err... I don't remember, catchin' ya' name."

Izol was somewhat surprised, too._ I forgot to introduce myself_. With her hand still shielding her mouth, Izol barely spoke up her name, using a soft-tone rather than her loud-mouthed self. Boomer poked put her left ear and told the Sneasel to speak up, again. _My name isn't that complicated!_ Izol uttered her name, once more, hoping to drill it through her skull.

"Eye-sol?" Boomer annunciated.

Izol, annoyed, just uncovered her lips and said the correct pronunciation of her name, "No. Izol. As in... "EH-SOL". Not "Eye-Sol"... "Eh-Sol". It's not that hard, you know?" The Sneasel's overall sass prompted Boomer to frown.

"Okay, **IZOL**. Like I was saying, before you gave me ya' sass; Don't worry about this tunnel, it's pretty short," Boomer tried to remedy the disgusting nature of this place. It wasn't working with Izol, she was still very much ready to throw up. The only thing keeping her from doing that was the hand over her mouth. She looked about the tunnel, once more.

Green-brown water and questionable substances floating about. Izol felt something slide up from her stomach to her neck, nearly choking her. The Sneasel swallowed it down and caught a large breath._ This place better be short, or I'm breakin' heads_. Boomer talked loudly, above Izol's hearing, attempting to get her attention.

"Izol! Are you paying attention?" Boomer clamped her overly-sized launcher. Shaking her head, Izol snapped back into play, fully listening on to what Boomer needed to tell her. It was obvious that Izol zoned out, so the Clauncher filled her in on her question, again. "If ya' were listenin' to a word I said, I asked 'How'd you get in, here?'. You don't seem like a hard-down criminal with any experience in a prison."

She tried to remember how'd she got slammed in this hell-hole, passionately called The Junkyard. But it wasn't too hard and she quickly answered Boomer, in the vaguest way, she could. Izol uncovered her lips for a small moment to explain, "Let's just say that I got to close to something, I couldn't have. Got my ass handed to me... and now,_ I'm here_."

Continuing down the tunnel, passing by blobs and seeping sewage-like oil as it crawled down the metal tops, Izol said the obvious question, anyone would ask any prisoner at this point in a similar conversation, "You?"

Boomer did the same as Izol: Think over her situation, then answer in a vague way, to prevent giving an acquaintance too much knowledge of her past. "Let's just say that I stole from some bad people. Bad people didn't like that. Bad people payed an extortionate amount of money to land me here." Boomer knew the game Izol was playing and decided to capitalize on it. "So while we're down here, why don't ya' stop being so vague and tell me the juicy deeds, Izol!"

What a nosy little Water-element, she is. "Why should I tell you?" Izol questioned.

Boomer snickered, "Because I saved your life...twice."

The Sneasel sighed, slouched her shoulders, tilted her head down, and gave in to her question, knowing full-well, she couldn't object to both claims. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. But keep an open-mind, okay? Promise not to laugh at my stupidity."

"I'm all ears, mate. Go ahead. I ain't judgin'."

_Hopefully, she doesn't_. Izol started to explain, "I went after an item called the Rainbow Wing. Apparently, it was worth a lot of money and people wanted it. So I went to the Bell Tower and nearly got it... until two things happened. Problem A: I got beaten down by a military brat. Problem B: A tag-along stabbed me in the back and left us to die."

Boomer examined her problem and found a discrepancy, a flawed part of her statement. "The Rainbow Wing?! You don't seem like the type of gal' to-" She stopped herself and thought it over again, taking a look at Izol's pink and black skin and her golden eyes. "You said '_us_'. And after the stuff I was stealin', I know you don't go after a big job, without any help. So who'd you go with?"

_That's what I was afraid she'd ask_. Izol stayed silent, closing her eyes and tightening the grasp of her fists. Boomer gazed upon Izol with sheer confusion, before she spoke up, again. "Who'd you-" The Clauncher pieced together the information, as a small tear dropped from Izol's left eye, twinkling, then splashing, onto the concrete slab she was standing on.

"Oh... I see. You're the only one left, huh?" Boomer took a halt to pat Izol on her back, comforting her grave loss of her two dearest friends. Izol tried not to cry, as it would only show her weakness, but every time she thought of it, it made it progressively tougher and harder. "Ey' I know what it's like to lose a few mates. You just need to know to move on."

Izol sniffled and yelped, "I know. But it's my fault for trusting anyone. Now they're dead because of how stupid, I was. They never see it, but they meant a lot to me. Just-just-just..." Izol couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. Instead, she lunged her fist into the concrete wall, creating a small quake and a not-so small dent, knowing well that any of the trash and sewage was dripping on her bare hands.

"It's okay, Izol. It may seem hard now, but one of these days..." Izol stopped her, right there.

"What?! They're just gonna pop out the ground?! Come back to life?! I should've trusted my instinct- I should've been more attentive to Sera and I shouldn't have trusted that stupid ass Servine with Kite!" The Sneasel took a few deep breaths to collect her thoughts. Great, now I've practically told her everything. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRY FORGET, IT KEEPS COMING BACK TO ME LIKE A PUNCH IN THE FACE! BUT WHY SHOULD I TALK ABOUT REVENGE AGAINST HIM?! I'M STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF MY GODDAMN LIFE!"

Boomer was concerned for her tag-along. She spoke up softly, "Izol..."

"WHAT?!" Teeth gritting with anger, Izol turned her head, hyperventilating and yelling. Boomer pointed her up and made it known that their walk was over. Right above their heads was another porthole that led to another part of the Junkyard's interior.

_**"We're here**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic, Junkyard<strong>

**"I AM NOT GOING IN THERE**! Nuh-uh. Nada. Zip. Zero chance." Sera was backed away to a wall, gazing frightened at a small, wooden bucket. Kain was eagerly trying to throw the Quilava in the bucket of water. Sera wasn't talking "Yes" for a possibility. Crouching down, Sera was hiding from anything, especially the small body of water. He was quaking in his own body, in total fear.

"Come on, Sera. The faster, it's over with, the faster you won't have to see it, again!" Kain turned her head to the bed and found Kite, still focusing on a slip of paper, the Audino had given him to examine over. The injured Flygon was slowly recovering. He could finally sit up without any fear of tearing through his previously, impaled stomach. Kite's talons and arms were fully functional and his response-time was coming back to him.

Kain decided to check on him, "How's that reading, going along?" The piece of paper, he was given had one sentence on it. It was written in human language. Kite was grateful and tried his best to understand it, as he always wanted to.

Kite glowered, scrunching his face, tilting his eyebrows downward and wrinkling his facial features. He faced the writing of the ticket to his nurse and singled out one letter. "What does this letter sound like, again?"

Kain squinted at the pointed letter. It was a "T". She smiled and said, "It's pronounced "Ta". "TA" as in "Take". Do you get it?" Kite began chanting the sound, getting more accustomed to it.

**"OKAY!** So, "Ta... hee"-" Kite lit up, as he got the word down. "TAHEE! That's the word, right?!" Kain saw the word, he was referring to and sighed.

"It's "The", not at all "Tahee"," Kain corrected. "When you have the letters "T" and "H" together, then it creates that small, hissing sound, I was talking about earlier. Do you get it?" Kite blandly stared at his paper and tried again.

"T...t...the... THE! I got it! So you just combine multiple letters to create the correct sound of the word?" The Flygon's eyes were beaming brilliantly, finally getting a hang of this "reading" thing. I'm able to make out small words, now! Professor Fickle's got a surprise for him, when I get back. Sera, fidgeting, was hoping and praying that Kain had seamlessly forgotten about his bath.

"Okay, Sera! Let's just dip you in and pull you out!" Kain walked up to the Quilava, each step sending chills down his back. The Audino wrapped her arms around him and yanked him from his hiding place, underneath his bed. Soon thereafter, Sera found himself dangling over a bucket of clear fluids. Tucking his neck back, Sera called for help.

"**KITE**! What are you, doing? This psychopath is trying to kill me! Hurry up and help me..." Sera's voice grew more somber and sadder this time, as his ruder approach didn't help. "... _Please_?"

Kite turned his head to his friend, "Sorry. I can't move over to help, even if I wanted to."

Kain then followed up with a disturbing frown, "And I'm not a psycho, you little rat!" Sera's flames began to flare and burn, as the heat started to sear away at Audino's flesh.

"I'M NOT A RAT, YOU LITTLE-" Before he had the chance to finish, Kain had already dunked the poor guy into the bucket. Although, she promised before, that it would only be a small dip, Kain just let the Quilava gurgle up the bath water for about ten seconds.

Nonchalantly watching upon the drowning Sera, Kite stopped looking at his paper and geared his focus at Kain, "Don't you think, it'll kill him?"

Before pulling him back up, Kain nodded before answering. "It won't. Fire-elements over-exaggerate everything that has to do with stupid water. Of course, if I left em' in there for a few minutes, Sera would be dead."

A splash water came up, as Sera was pulled out by his Audino nurse. His flames were flickering and his body was cold and shivering. The entirety of his body was soaked with droplets upon droplets in pristine cleaning water. His arms were crossed and his eyes were drowned in shock. But he was breathing._ At least he's still alive. Just shaken up, that's all._

"_Y-y-y-y-y-y-y... yo-o-o... you suck. T-t-t-t-t-t that was unca-a-a-a-alled f-f-f-for.._." Sera quivered his lips. Kain couldn't tell if he was shivering from the cold of the water, or shivering because he was a fire-element dumped into a large bucket of water. That thought didn't stay for long.

"Don't be dumb! I wasn't going to murder my patiences. You'll be fine. Just air dry," Kain responded, picking up the smaller bucket. "Now, I'll need to dispose of this. And you never have to see it, again!" Sera just agreeable nodded, his eyes still looking that of a lost puppy. He never-ever-EVER wanted to feel that experience, ever again.

Kite had a tiny smile, smeared behind his fake concentration over his assignment of literature and human conventions. After all, it was his first time, he saw Quilava forcibly dunked into the water for more than a few milliseconds, which was nothing more than dips. Moments like these really showed Kite's twisted side. Nonetheless, he checked on his friend, as Kain staggered to the nearest porthole, that was a window.

Heaving the bucket overhead, Kain tossed aside a large quantity of water out into where it belonged. She dusted off her hands and took a full body turn, facing her two subjects.

Sera was still shivering and shaking off all water from his body, attempting to light his flames... although to no avail. This was the exact reason, he hated water.

Kite was still trying to pronounce the sentence, he was given on the slip of paper. Murmuring under his breath, he said "The. _Que-ick_... so that's quick. The quick-" Kite stumbled on yet, another word. Great, not again with this crap. Like a student, in his classroom, the Flygon raised his talons.

"Kain, you think you can come help me out, again?!" Kite asked.

Kain slapped together her hands, "Yep! What's the problem this time?"

_*SLAM*_ The Clinic entrance burst open, as a large ominous figure stepped into the room, like darkness taking over the light, during each and every night. He had a green leaf in his mouth and had a large physique. It appeared to be an evil-looking panda bear, with a mire murdeous intent. The Warden was alone, but he still had a wide, cocky grin. At least, that was the first thing Kite noticed.

Looking over to Kain, the Audino's happiness and giddy nature instantly turned into worry and regret. That was the second and mist important thing, Kite had been noticing. _That's peculiar. Is she scared of him, or something._ Something about this guy's presence was so... How would he put it?

_Off-putting_.

He couldn't aid Kain, by being her protection. Kite was in zero position to do so. Now, he's forced to watch the events, unfold before him. Act like you're hurt, Kite. Don't do anything you'll regret. Sera didn't follow Kite's mentality, instead he had high hostility towards him. The Warden stared at the two, injured Pokémon and snickered to himself.

"Howdy! It looks like Kain's been taking good care of you guys!" The Warden greeted, poking his green shoot at them.

"Hello. How are you?" Kain's voice shook and dropped. It was odd seeing this Audino in a state of discomfort, but the Pangoro seemed to be acting very differently.

The creepy Pangoro smiled, "I'm doing great! Thanks for asking! But, I'm more interested in the two, little lads you got here!" The Warden pressed forward to Kite's bed and he examined him. First, he poked around at his bandages and then checked out his scars. _What's with this guy?! He's such a creep.._

"Hmph. Looks like you'd on lucked out, didn't you, Mr. Kite?" There were always lines that people didn't "cross". Kite has been usually respective and open-minded to new people and things. But it never excused the fact, that he hated any sort of stalker. It was highly unlike anyone to "cross" their self-imposed boundaries.

But Kite did just that, when The Warden addressed him by his actual name, without Kite possessing any sort of knowledge of him. Disgusted, Kite frowned. "How the hell do you know my name?! What's with you?!"

The Warden laughed before he turned to Kite's direction, "Woopsy me, I forgot about my manners. Mind my rudeness. I'm The Warden. But you can just call me, Warden!"

"Warden?" Kite thought over.

Sera was thinking the same as Kite and he finished his thought for him, "Like a prison-type of Warden?"

The Warden's laughed. "So you telling me, you don't know where you are?" This is the Junkyard, right? Both Pokémon nodded their heads, affirming their suspicion and ignorance. The Warden just disappointedly smacked his lips, chewing on that plant, he held so dearly. "Kain. Kain. Kain. Shame on you... didn't tell these poor lads, where they are."

"What should it matter? As soon as Kite gets better, we're outta here to find a friend of ours!" Sera announced. Kite is constantly reminded that this was one of those rare occasions, where they were without Izol. Now, it just felt weird to not have her bantering and joking nature. Kite tried to move his wings, to back up Sera's broad statement.

Nothing again. _Great, still can't fly._

"Is that so, Sera?" The Warden challenged, smiling. "You're in The Junkyard, the 'happiest' place, this side of the Hoenn sector. You sure y'all want to leave us? We promise to take good care of you."

Kite then glared. He knew he was lying. "_Bullshit_. Kain said that standard protocol was to kill any Pokémon capable of flying. So why don't you cut the crap and tell us, what's really going on?"

The Warden's friendly smile quickly shifted into the exact opposite. "You Flygon species are smarter than you look. Okay, then, I'll explain. You're in jail. Prison. But this isn't some ordinary prison. No. No. No. You landed in The Junkyard, where all rules are off for criminals, as long as they don't try and escape. And I can do without that tone, boy. I have the ability to rip you to shreds. **DON'T GET ON MY BAD SIDE**."

"Oh, I thought I was staring right at. WOOPS, I was looking at your face. Silly me!" Sera insulted, prompting him to restrain himself from the Quilava.

"Kite, betta' tell your little friend to shut the hell up!" The Warden cracked his knuckles, shutting up Sera without any implication from Kite to do so. "Hmph. You ain't special, either. Tank told me all about you guys and how you quickly dispatched two of his men. I'm not impressed. Oh, and about your little friend..."

Kite and Sera's attention sharpened. Their hearts were beating rapidly as one. Any news regarding Izol was a big one. Was she dead? How was she doing? "I saw her. She wasn't anything great, either. You three all smell the same...

**_Dirty..._**

**_Uncivilized..._**

**_Uncultured..._**

**_Defeated..._**

And BOY- OH BOY**,** was that disgusting, little freak defeated. I never saw a Sneasel like that, before. You could just... taste her tears." The Warden got riled up and sniggered, recalling what he did, when he first saw Izol._ That smug bastard. If he did anything to hurt her..._

"... Or the tears she tried to hold back. Apparently, she thinks you two are dead and I betcha she isn't taking that well. Probably killed herself!" Balling his fists at that comment, Sera screamed.

**"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER THAT WE'RE ALIVE, YOU ASSHOLE**?!"

The Warden, without any sort of notice, rushed over to Sera, bunting him across the Clinic, who crashed into the many supplies that Kain had on deck. Speaking of which, Kain, shocked, cried out to her patient. "Sera! Are you okay?" The rodent responded with a series of groans, prompting that he was still awake.

"Oh, Kain. Glad to see you talking, again. That little Quilava needs to know some damn respect, when in the face of authority. Well, I'm done here. Kain, can you come put the room for a sec? We need to speak." Warden left the room door with Kain, leaving an angry Kite and a disgruntled Sera to think over, this place.

The dragon sat up and stared ahead. "If only I knew what they were saying. Kain is too nice to be the whipping boy for that douche."

"Kite... I got this. Just hang tight, okay?" Sera crawled out of the metal tray and many clinical tools, agonizing, and dragged over to the Clinic's entrance, to hear their conversation.

Sera closed his eyes, let the wounds heal and listened.

* * *

><p><em>"Kain, how's the healing for Kite and Sera, going?"<em>

_"Well, Kite should be able to fly again in-"_ There was a long pause, as it seemed Kain caught herself, mid-sentenced.

"_What did I tell you to do?"_

_"Heal them. That was the order given to me, not by you, but by Corporal Saki."_ Sera's eyes widened at the thought. The same Pokémon... The same one who had defeated them... Was intentionally helping them?

_"And I say keep them here. You worked for me, the longest. Not for some military brat_!" Kain's voice started to grow hostile, which was surprising, even for Sera.

_"What do you honestly expect me to do, when Kite figures out that his wings are perfectly functional?"_

_"You know why, Nurse. And I don't appreciate your tone."_

_"Don't call me Nurse! I'm trained in this profession; I'm a Doctor. I want to heal my patients. Newsflash, Kite can fly**,** if he did so carefully. But you insist, that I administer drugs that gives him some-"_ Kain started to choke.

_"Shut up. Lash out like that, again and I'll kill you, the exact same way, I did your sister. Understand?_" One awkward pause later and Sera heard heavy breathing from Kain's side.

"_Fine. How do you want me to lie to him, this time? I'm sick of doing this to my patients."_

_"Make somethin' up, Kain. I don't know. It's only until Sergeant Artemis leaves. Then, I'll take those two off your hands."_

_"For what_?" The Warden didn't answer her question, so she just assumed the worst, whatever that was. Sera had no idea.

_"Oh... so you're taking them there."_

_"What did I tell you about getting attached to your patients?"_

_"I'm going to tend to Sera's wounds, now."_

* * *

><p>At that sound, Sera barely ran back into position, from being knocked around like some rag doll. Kain opened the door. Kite was still on the bed, deciphering the sentence of human language. Sera had been crushed over by the clinical tools, the same ones that Kain had been using on both of them. Remembering the conversation, she had recently, Kain sighed.<p>

"Are you okay, Kain? You seem to be rubbing your neck a lot." Kite worried himself.

Kain rubbed around her shoulders, soothing her neck. She tried to smile again, to assure that everything was fine. Although Kite bought it, Sera knew it was fake.

_**"It's nothing, really. Let me just get to Sera, and we can go from there, 'k?**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**The Warden is abusive. OH NO. What will happen, next? Okay, I should cut to the chase. What is this stuff, I was talking about? Well... a few writers are collaborating in this project, directed by the fantastic Legacy918. These writers include Legacy918(Creator of Pokemon Academy: A New Dawn, Pokemon Academy: Power of Chaos, and ELPTA's future beta-reader), myself (DJTiki), PokeThatPokemon (creator of Legend of Whisperers, PMD: Land of the Forgotten Souls, and Kite's OC), MikeV1(Creator of The Champion Circuit), and Heart of the Anime (Creator of Pokemon: Kingdom Wars: The Golden Queen).**

**This project is temporarily called "League of Heroes", where the main protagonists(specifically OC's) of various Pokemon stories come in to battle a new threat. Like the Pokemon OC Fandom version of The Avengers or The Justice League! Legacy918 (along with us) is currently planning this story. So if you feel that there's an OC, of an already established story, that can fit within this story, go to Legacy's stories, leave a review and suggest main characters that can help this story out. IT IS HAPPENING! But, Legacy is still open for suggestions and feedback. Why do I support this? Just the fact that this concept is awesome (and that the main character of ELPTA will be in this story. Hint. Hint)**

**So give Legacy918 your support. He really deserve it! Oh and also the other authors as well, they need the spreaded love! This is a large scale thing and I would appericate it, if you did this for Legacy. **

**I have another thing planned, but save that announcement for later :3. With that said, I hope to see you in the future. I'm out!**

**QOTD: Chapter lengths? Shorter, longer, or content, overall? Should it get higher or lower? Stay the same? IDK. :)**


	10. Chapter 6: The Junkyard (Part 4)

_**A/N: **Ello! Welcome to the fourth part! How have you been, lately. This chapter is 5.5k soo... 500 words off the target amount, but I personally enjoy this chapter. Just expect nothing but Izol, in here. Don't worry, it's for the better. So with all that said, **ENJOY :)**_

_Thanks to: **Error 16, Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, We're All Okay, Ckbrothers (Guest), reven228, Someone (Guest), Crazeguy, RisingSerperior, and The Misfit Shipper** for all of their fantasticallistic reviews of reviews!_

**FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE FOR OCs**. Well, you didn't. You can still submit. As long as the Submission form is in the first entry, then you can submit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall<strong>

Sewage-colored messy meat, which could be mistaken for Pokémon flesh and bone; Squashed-up berries, mixed together like mashed potatoes; Some water that honestly looked like they nabbed it from the Sewage Tunnel. All sat on a rusted, metal tray. It all puffed up in an odd, putrid aroma of green. This is what Izol had to eat.

She wasn't so sure if where she was sitting was worse, or if eating anything would kill her. The place was surprisingly light for The Junkyard. There were circular windows, plastered on the west side of the Mess Hall, that allowed the warm, orange rays into the room. Only a few cafeteria-like long tables, but Izol wouldn't have been bothered by it. She was eating her meal on the floor, against a cozy little corner, that boasted the best shade in the Mess Hall. It was the tired-out, cold, steel, and copper-smudged floors, much like a penny that losing its shine after being exposed to too much oxygen.

Izol stared solemnly at the tray before her. The Sneasel's stomach turned in undesirable ways, just by taking one big whiff.

The food was playing with her emotions, as Izol knew that this- this of all things, would be her meal until two days pass by and she can hope for another chance. Izol could either sulk and complain, but stay hungry, or sulk and complain, then possibly die. The Mess Hall itself, was not full with Pokémon. Whenever she thought about it, Izol would like to think to herself that it's a bloodbath out there.

Boomer already downed her lunch. And she didn't have any plans on staying in the Mess Hall, either. Resting within her corner on the floor, Izol watched on as Boomer headed to the porthole, they just came out of. The Clauncher called out to the lonely Izol, looking as depressed, as ever.

"Hey, Izol. You sure you want to stay here? Ya' always welcomed in my cell, if ya' need the company," Boomer offered, lifting the brown porthole. Izol didn't really want to hear it, nor did she actually want to make the effort to stand. Deep down in her gut, she knew that she needed to be alone. She wanted to be left alone- just enough to recollect her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine. I'll meet you down there, once I'm done here," Izol sighed to herself. Boomer could tell that Izol was in dire pain. She held her head downwards and had been contemplating, if she would eat or not. But then Izol spoke up, "Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

Izol began to stagger a bit, in her speech, "S-s-sorry that I lashed out at you. It isn't like me, at all."

Boomer smiled, attempting to comfort her. "It's fine, laddie! I'd be the same way, if I was in your position. No hard feelin's! Just be careful..." With all of that said and done, Boomer disappeared into the Sewage Tunnel. Izol sat there, left to think about what she could've done to alleviate the situation.

She stared down at her plate of food. More particularly, at the slab of flesh. Hesitantly, Izol grabbed it and began to dangle it over her plate. The slab of meat, in question, resembles that of a T-bone. It had been browned and charred, giving it those black skid marks. Izol examined it and shook the meat, then it wiggled like a booger, in return.

Izol shrugged her shoulders. _What can be so bad about this?_

The Sharp Claw Pokémon swung the ill-prepared steak around like a rag-doll with her pink paws. Then she bit down on it...

Like biting on a plush toy, Izol was not getting any fulfillment from chewing it. She ravaged the meat around like a psychopath, vigorously waggling her head. The Sneasel took a breather, surprised that her tempered fangs didn't break a sweat to the meat.

This is some tough meat, Izol thought to herself. She dangled the meat above her head.

_No..._

Izol probed the bite marks, she created, on the fleshy slab of charred steak. That's when she saw it- red blood and a gamey material. It was raw._ Did they even bother to cook this?_ Disappointed and livid, Izol threw down her flesh back on the metal tray, slapping up a goo of her own spit, right back at her.

"I'll get back to you later, Mr. Whatever type of meat, you are..." Izol mumbled, staring into the steak. The flesh huffed up some air, formulating tiny, air pockets. She poked it again with one claw.

_Is this thing, alive? That's gross_.

Izol sighed, "Great. I'm talking to myself, again."

Next up was the berries. Or she thought they were. There was no, clear-cut way of telling the difference. Although, she didn't want to, Izol scooped up a bit of the "berries" and looked at it. The food was discolored. Any color it had, possessed a lighter hue than any other berries, she's seen.

It all meshed into this ugly flurry of colors. Izol couldn't tell if she was getting the best of the berries, or the absolute worst. Overthinking the berries, Izol snickered, letting no one else hear her. _Heh, that sort of reminds me of myself_.

But she needed to eat something. It wasn't every day, you get lunchtime- let alone, actually nabbing some food for yourself. However, Izol couldn't shake the feeling that these berries were chewed up, then spat on the tray. The uncertainty made the little Izol squirm in her spine.

She pressed the berries closer to her mouth, "Well... here goes nothing."

Izol couldn't stand looking at them, so she shut her eyes closed before slapping the "berries" into her eating hole. She bit down and started to chew, slowly. There wasn't that crunch, Izol was accustomed to when she snacked on a ripe berry. Instead, it felt mushy and grimy. If she didn't know better, it felt like eating a Muk. Izol stopped chewing for a second, before shrugging nonchalantly._ It doesn't taste... awful_.

The mashed and gooey concoction was a blend of sour, sweet, bitter- all the things, Izol had been used to. The profound taste didn't come together well, but it was far from anything horrible. Therefore, Izol took it upon herself to swallow.

And then the Sneasel felt as the glands in her neck swell and close.

Izol clenched her tightening neck and coughed up everything she had swallowed. The fragments of the meal shot itself everywhere that was in the near vicinity of her- the floor, the tray, and even on herself. When her throat cleared out some more, she stared around her.

"What was in that?!" Izol asked herself.

The discolored Sneasel inspected the surrounding corner. There was mush everywhere, she looked. Izol smacked herself in the face with her icy palms, when she found a small hint of red skin floating on the brown, sewage water.

_Cheri Berries. No wonder_.

Usually, Izol wasn't cautious when it came to any sort of food. However, she was always on the lookout when there were Cheri Berries around. Despite her eating habits of eating mostly berries and some meat, Izol was highly allergic to Cheri Berries. Being the smallest berries, Izol always seemed to miss them, when presented with it.

Izol took a long breath; her stomach turning. "Guess that's a 'No' on whatever that was supposed to be... and now I'm talking to myself for the third time."

At least there's the steak, she could try to eat. The sewage water was an afterthought to Izol. There was no way, she was going to risk her sanity by drinking it. _I'd rather sip on my own spit_. As Izol picked up her uncooked meat, two figures rudely invaded the space, she had been getting warmed up to. These three Pokémon were grinning ear to ear, like a couple psychotic prisoners would. Therefore, this reaction was normal for Izol.

The species of these Pokémon were a Beedrill and a Granbull, standing from left to right, respectively. Izol figured that this poor excuse of a Fairy-element was the leader, while the other one had been his faithful follower. And what would you know, Izol was correct.

The Granbull started to talk, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?" The Beedrill repeated, only adding the words "Yeah" and "Hell" to the phrase.

Izol decided to gaze upwards at her bullies, not feeling threatened whatsoever. It was almost entirely pathetic. This better not be another rape episode, or I'm killing everyone. Slapping her flesh down, Izol spoke up to his question.

"I'm eating. What does it look like?" she returned.

"No, you're not! You can't even eat the berries, let the meat alone. Barely touched your drink," Granbull went on. Izol swan her finger around in the brown soup, taunting them.

"Yeah, because it's hardly a drink. I would consider a poison. I'm not in the mood, so if you can just walk away..." Izol attempted to "shoo" them elsewhere, by waving her hands away from her. The two Pokémon stared at each other, surprised that Izol was showing no signs of being actually threatened.

"Do you where you are?" the Granbull questioned.

The Beedrill giggled, like an obsessed fan girl. "She's probably too stupid to know!"

"I've been told that I was in The Junkyard and I know what goes down in here, too," Izol remarked. The Bug Pokémon nodded his head, acknowledging Izol's intellect.

"Oh, so you do know. That means you know that we have no problem, taking advantage of you. So give us your lunch!" It would seem like the Beedrill was simply another soul, who didn't make it in the lunchroom, in time. Izol could've easily given them her lunch, but she wasn't in the mood to be kind.

"I nearly got taken advantage of, today, so I'll pass on both. Is that fine?" Even in a worse mood, Izol couldn't pass on making fun of someone. Granbull started to snort, balling his fists. Oops. I made him mad.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE A CHO-**" Izol pointed her index finger towards the sky, prompting the Granbull to stop.

"Question, and this is an important one. Which one of you 'tops'?" Izol joked, keeping a monotone and uninterested voice.

"You're dead, bitch," the Granbull lugged his fists at Izol for one punch, hoping to kill her on the spot.

*_SLASH_*

But it would seem that Izol had other plans. A large slash later, and the Granbull found himself with a severe gash across his neck. By instinct, he took hold of his open bruise, but it didn't help. Granbull was watching as the blood seeped between his fingers and slide down to his body. Literally, his teeth were biting down on the dust, gritting with seething rage.

"You sneaky little bastard! How'd you do that so fast?!" the Granbull said, coughing.

"I'm not that fast; you're just too slow," Izol sat down her tray, finally standing up. "So are we fighting or not?"

The Granbull fell over in defeat, smearing his own pool of red with him. He wasn't able to sustain his blood-loss any more, than he has already. The Beedrill looked upon his partner.

He stared back at Izol.

Then back at the dying Granbull.

"Just... leave. I don't feel like killing you. Go get him patched up by someone," Izol commanded. The Beedrill simply said nothing, ready to make the killing blow with a single strike with his stingers. His beating, anger-filled eyes gave it away. "Are you going to keep staring at me? You attacked me; I repaid your kindness. Now, piss off!"

"When we get back, you're dead meat!" Struggling, the Beedrill actually managed to pluck the bleeding Fairy Pokémon off the ground and carry him, away. Izol sat back down and looked in front of her. There was one more blood puddle, than she had come here with. _Now, where was I?_ Izol snapped her fingers and picked up her piece of raw, pink flesh.

Tiny, red spots plagued her meat. Obviously, the Granbull spilled some of his blood on her food. When Izol found these spots, her mind kept her from eating it any further.

"Isn't that my luck?! Not only did two of my friends die and I get sent to the worst maximum security ever, but then I have nothing to eat because they want to kick me in the face some more!" Izol hollered. _Great..._

**"NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF, AGAIN**!"

"_Psst_."

_Really, again with this_? Izol didn't really want to deal with more pricks. "Okay, what is it-" She stopped herself, when she examined upwards because no one was there. At least, no one who was apprehended Izol. _Am I going crazy now?_

"I swore, I heard a thing!"

_"Yeah, you did hear a thing. Just... turn around_!" Izol followed the advice of the weird voice in her head; still nothing but a wall and a crevice, that was the corner. _Wait a minute..._

Izol squinted at the meat, she failed to rip open. "I knew that meat was breathing! So, I'm not going crazy!"

"Not the meat, you dummy! Your shadow! Uhg. J-ju-just stand up!"

"Fine... pushy," Izol stood up and tapped her feet with impatience. She watched the shade for any signs of this Pokémon, which Izol was still convinced that it was the meat and berries making her crazy. The darkness of the shadows began to bulge and move around.

And what emerged was a Zoroark. Everything fit the bill. He was a grey-brown fox with sharp, red claws and fangs. It had crimson and black streaks on its mane, which had been unusually long, stretching all the way to its back and legs. Izol recognized him, immediately as one. No mistaking it.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. So you're just a stalker, then," Izol presumed, frowning suspiciously.

"No! I'm not a stalker; I just hide in this shadow and-"

"Wait for some unsuspecting Pokémon to waltz up to your spot, so you can sexually harass them?"

The Zoroark slapped himself on the front of his face, "No! I'm not like that!"

"Look pal, I had enough for one day," Izol said, unsheathing her claws. "I'll make this quick and painless." The Zoroark was quick to lift his arms in the air, surrendering himself to Izol's attitude. He was smiling nervously.

"My name's Mirage and I'm a good guy, I swear! Just... don't... kill me," Mirage shook in fright. Izol sighed and thought it over herself._ I could let him stay alive and risk being assaulted or killed. But on the other hand, I can take the safe route and kill him, now._

The answer was too clear for Izol. Mirage's neck met the steel blade of Izol's clawnails, brushing against his jugular. It could be over in one slice, but Izol was holding back. Mirage was still alive- albeit, against a wall with no other options, but he wasn't dead. As Mirage sheepishly grinned, Izol couldn't bring herself to take his life.

She retracted her edges.

"Phew... thought I was a goner, for sure. Thanks for not slicing my head off, I guess," Mirage let out a sigh of relief, upon making out those words. Izol still had her emotional guards up, not even letting out even the faintest of smiles.

Izol crossed her arms and mumbled, "You still didn't tell me, why you were hiding in my shadow..."

Mirage flared his ears, "What was that? I couldn't hear you..."

Izol spoke louder, "I said, you didn't explain, why you were hiding in my shadow!"

"Oh, yeah..." He paused, blushing. "This is embarrassing, really. It's kind of stupid and I'm not sure, how you'll feel about it."

"Are you getting on to me?" Izol asked. If I'm not being threatened or assaulted, I'm being asked out.

"No... it's not that." Mirage pointed at Izol's slab of meat, implying that he wanted it. "Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Although she didn't show it through physical emoting, Izol was relieved that this was all Mirage wanted from her.

Izol picked it up and tossed it to the Zoroark. Once caught, Mirage quickly piled the meat into his mouth and chomped down on it. Izol was pleasantly surprised that Mirage managed to chow down and chew up the less-than-cooked meat into smaller bits. _How come he can do it and I can't?!_

Mirage was smiling, when he finished the meal. He turned to Izol, "Man, you really start to appreciate food, once you've been without it for a week!"

"A week?!" Izol said, shocked. Mirage pounded his chest and burped out, leaving a putrid aroma lingering in his stomach.

"My luck, right?" Mirage stretched out his arms, yawing. "I haven't eaten in a good while. Goes to show that the things you appreciate the least, becomes your utmost priority when you're without it."

"Uh-huh... sounds about right." Izol looked down at the ground. Seeing her depressed, Mirage sat down alongside her.

"What's the matter... uhh... _what's your name_?"

"Izol, and it's nothing." Mirage seated closer to the depressed Sneasel, brushing his eyelashes more. He let on a curious, but attentive smile.

"Come on... you can tell me, anything!" Izol didn't respond to Mirage, just sulking per usual. At least, usual since she was given the harsh news about Kite and Sera. Mirage went from a playful attitude to a concerned one. "Hey, Izol; Are you sure, you're okay? I know I'm coming off as a creep, but seriously... you can tell me."

Izol finally decided to stare into Mirage's deep, oceanic eyes. She didn't get lost in them, but Izol could tell that he could be worth trusting. Izol thought it was about time to let down her emotional guards to finally let someone else in.

"Fine, I'll tell you... everything... that happened. But this is between us, okay?" Izol whispered. Right then, Mirage did something that Izol wasn't too familiar too. Instead of agreeing verbally, he pointed up his smallest finger, which wasn't his thumb, and veered near Izol.

"_**Promise**_."

"W-wh-what are you doing?" Izol staggered. Mirage stared at his pinky and peeked at Izol.

"Oh, this?" Mirage wiggled the showing finger. "Apparently, humans did this to show signs of trust towards another. It's called a_ 'Pinky Promise'._ Now, you just have to wrap your pinky with mine and the deal's done. Can you trust me?"

Izol smirked and pointed up her pinky finger. Sure, why the hell not? The two Pokémon joined their fingers together, wrapping around for a brief moment, before letting go. And after that... Izol kept her end of the bargain.

She told Mirage everything.

Izol told him about who she was: A thief who goes around stealing stuff for a large payoff. She told Mirage about Kite and Sera. Then, the somber tales of her last job, which landed her here; From going up the Bell Tower and then being beaten in battle. From being helpless as Kite was left to fend for himself.

And even Blade, which surprised even Izol that she let those details out.

Finally, Izol told the Zoroark about how she arrived and how she figured that her best friends perished, while she was passed out.

**No stone was left unturned**.

Even hearing Izol's story drove Mirage, even to the point of tears. But, he listened. Every word was precious; He wanted to help Izol, the best way he could. Mirage took the time out to console the Sneasel, whenever she needed to cry. And when Izol stopped crying, he reminded her, where she left off. And when she was finally finished with her story- when Izol wiped the last tear from her golden eyes...

A large weight was lifted from her shoulders.

And it felt relieving. Izol sat straight against the wall, tired and finished with what she had to say. "So.. there you go. That's how I ended up, in here. You know what, Mirage?"

"What?"

"It's really relieving to finally take this off my chest. Thank you..." Izol stood up and yawned before continuing. "I think I should head back, now. Someone's waiting for me."

Mirage did the same. When he stared at a nearby window, the orange sunlight was found to be replaced by a light purple and a mix of a serene twilight. This is when the skies and oceans finally melted into something beautiful. And since there weren't as many criminals around, both Dark-elements heard every note the ocean had in its song, forever clashing with The Junkyard's exterior.

The Zoroark looked beyond the place with glee. "Yeah, I'm gonna go outside, then get some shut-eye. Izol..."

"What's up?"

"I want to continue our conversation. Are you doing anything, tonight?" Mirage lead in.

"I'm in a prison... I think my schedule's clear for the night, so sure," Izol said, cold and with zero enthusiasm.

"Great! Meet me on the main deck, when the moon's up! I'll be waiting!" Mirage waved goodbye, taking a few steps back into the shade, where he miraculously appeared out of. Izol walked in the direction of where she came from and bent down to the level of the porthole. The rusted metal was easily movable, and Izol found herself in the same position, again: staring into the depths of the Sewage Tunnel.

Izol took a pause. She didn't take a deep breath or anything. Rather, Izol hit herself on the forehead. "Did I seriously allow him to ask me out?" Afterwards, the young Sneasel frowned.

_**And... I'm talking to myself, again**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night... Boomer's Cell<strong>

"So what ya' saying is... you're meeting up with some guy tonight?" Boomer asked. As much as Izol didn't want to admit it, that was the truth. She allowed herself to be swayed by some Zoroark to meet him on the Main Deck. The sun was set and the time was drawing closer. Izol sighed.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Izol affirmed. Boomer's eyes lit up at the sound. _Oh no, here it comes..._

"You gotta tell me, mate! Who is he?! What's he like? Aw... young love. I remember when I had my first love. He ended up _cheating_ on me, so he's not around anymore," Boomer said, laughing. "I didn't know ya' we're such the catch, ya' buckriding Sneasel!"

Izol scratched the surface, behind her neck and shyfully grinned. "It isn't like that, at all. And besides, I'm not interested."

"Ya' say so, now! But once you get intimate and have children, don't tell you that I told ya' so!" Boomer started to wave her launcher out the cell door. "Go on, now! You ain't getting any younga', now are ya?"

"You're insane, Boomer. Don't worry, I will be back before you actually miss me. Okay?" Izol skid the rusted bars away from each other, creating that ear piercing aftermath. But, she was used to the sound and it didn't bother her this time. Izol put on pink foot out the door and took a deep breath.

"Ey', I always got my thoughts here, to keep me company. Run along, now. Don't have too much fun!"

_**"Trust me, I won't**_," Izol replied, taking one last step outside the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Deck, Junkyard...<strong>

The nighttime sky blazed above a lonely boat. Nighttime is a somber, but joyous time. The temperature dropped, as the dominating sun was no longer in control of the heavens. It was colder, so it was always the perfect time to be with someone. Probably weather the cold time, using a variety of methods. The glistening stars were always beautiful to look at, let alone the moon. The moon came in different varieties and shapes.

And like the ever changing pace of life, the moon also had its cycles. Sometimes, it would be full. Sometimes, it was nonexistent. Sometimes, the darkness overweighed the light and vice versa. Sometimes, the moon would shine above the rays of the sun, creating a lunar eclipse.

But this particular night, the night where Mirage asked Izol to continue their conversation, is the night where the moon decides to sport a crescent. And the crescent moon was always breathtaking. It took the role of a fingernail and was stylized more than any cycle of day or night.

It was a mystery why most Pokémon would decide to spend this time, lying in bed. This is what Mirage thought of every day of every evening of every night. This Zoroark appreciated the world that was given to him. Sure, it was ravaged and destroyed, but there was always that hope in staring into the great abyss that was the sea floor. "Something could be better tomorrow," he would think.

Again, this was Mirage's serene train-of-thought as he waited for a Sneasel, that was neither a normal-colored one nor a shiny-colored one. But like any Pokémon, he was starting to get on the impatient spectrum. His elbows were sitting on the edge of the boat, hanging above the sea.

"Where is she?" Mirage mumbled to himself. "Maybe, she skimped out on me. Wouldn't be surprising. Izol is not exactly the most spontaneous type." His self-actualization didn't add to the fact, that he was growing more and more weary of just standing there. Mirage stared up to the starry sky and sighed.

"That sucks, it's such a beautiful night sky tonight."

*_Cccrrreeekkk_* Mirage stopped as he turned around to find the large double doors, which would lead to the inmate's rooms, open calmly and slightly. Out came Izol, instead of some scruffy guard. _Well, she didn't hold out on me_. Mirage made himself known to Izol, by shaking his arm in the air, like a wild Ambipom.

To Izol's surprise, no one was here. It would only be her and Mirage, to make things more awkward for her. Izol gently lifted her hand and quickly put it down. "So we're alone, huh?" Izol nervously shook, as she finally walked to Mirage's side.

"Sorry, are you not okay with that? We can always do this tom-"

"N-n-n-no. It's fine. Just surprised, that's all. I thought there'd be other inmates with the same idea.." Izol responded. Mirage played around with his head, letting on an innocent smile, prompting Izol to frown.

"Well, it would be a thing some inmates did, if it weren't for the curfew!" Mirage stopped to point his finger at the crescent move, above them. "Once the moon's up, everyone reports to their cells. Technically, we're not supposed to be out, here."

"Oh..." Izol dragged on that word for a few seconds, before wrapping herself underneath her arms.

"Sorry, if this is weird for you."

"Why did you drag me out here, again?" Izol asked.

"Like I said, I wanted to finish our conversation. But realistically, I thought it would cool to see the night with someone else. It was something... I used to do with another, but it didn't end so well," Mirage explained. _Why would it be a good idea for me to potentially die?_

"There was also something, I wanted to ask you. And yes... I sort of was stalking you," Mirage ended up admitting, feeling sorrowful. Izol seethed a breath, solely from her nose. "I should probably explain, myself."

"It would help, a lot."

"I was hiding as your shadow, for the moment, you stepped inside and woke up. I saw that you were able to pick those handcuffs, with ease. And then I lost you once the crowd ran for the Mess Hall. Afterwards, I saw you take that Granbull, so easily. So I thought... you'd help me get out of here!"

Izol stammered, "Yo-yo-you mean break out?! That's pretty insane. Especially, since we have no way out!"

"I can't tell you the details, now, but I want you to become a part of it. It won't just be us... there's someone else..." Mirage said.

"Who else?"

"She's an Audino. Her name is **_Kain_**. She doesn't deserve to be here... s-s-she has no right being in a hellhole, like this. Not her. Kain's the Nurse- no Doctor, here and she's extremely gentle and kind, yet she's under the command of that dick!" Mirage almost brought himself to an absolute rage, just thinking about how The Warden abused her.

"Where's Kain, now?" Izol concerned herself.

"Clinic. It's on the bottom floor. We just need to get her out of there, okay?" As Mirage questioned Izol, the Sneasel found that he looked just about as angry, as she was when it concerned Kite and Sera. It was obvious that this "Kain" meant a lot to him.

"Fine by me. But I want to bring someone with me. Her name is Boomer. Is that fine, with you?" Mirage smiled.

"Of course it is. It wouldn't be fair of me to reject you of the privilege," Mirage looked beyond the ocean and sighed.

"It's just... I can see that Kain's in pain, every time I end up in that Clinic. She's nice and does what she can to help her patients. And because of my track-record-" Mirage giggled to himself. "I ended up there, a lot and well..."

"You end up becoming good friends with her?" Izol smirked, finishing his sentence.

"You catch on fast! But yeah..." Mirage stared at the wide-open space that was the night and sighed, sadly. "But it isn't just that, though. Every day, I watch so many innocent people thrown in here. They lose all hope in themselves and their spirits are crushed. I want to show everyone that The Junkyard wasn't the end, that you could still dream of being surrounded by their loved-ones again."

"And what about you? What will you do, if you break out?" Izol asked.

"Probably just settle down. Any ideas, where?"

Izol had the perfect idea where. "I know someone in Aquacorde Town, who'd be willing to take all four of us, in. He's a bit on the crazy side, but he's a welcoming guy!"

"I like crazy. He doesn't sound that bad."

"Ew, is that why you stalked me?" Izol joked. "Now that I think about it.. you could've helped me out, when that Feraligatr tried to rape me!" Mirage swallowed hard and pulled back his long mane, blushing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about... Ra-Ra-Ra-rape?! That's awful. Who'd do such a horrible thing?" Mirage attempted to get out of the lie.

"You totally knew about it! And since, you're being dishonest and a jerk, you owe me a nice, hot meal once we get out of here!" Izol proclaimed.

**"WHAT?**!"

"Yep! You're doing it, like it or not. And while you're at it, I know why you asked me out here! You just wanted to get me all mushed up, so you can swoop in and convince me to be your mate. It isn't happening, now, Mirage!"

"I didn't have any ulterior motives! It's just a nice, night out tonight!" Mirage denied, motioning his hands at the starry sky.

"Spoken like a true creep... You owe me!"

"It's really surprising that you turn from depressed to somewhat confident in a matter of seconds," Mirage pointed out.

Izol laughed and replied, "You just haven't got to know me well. And now since you do know me, we are forever bonded. **HA!"**

"You're the one to talk about creepy word choice..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on a dark shade of the Main Deck...<strong>

"You think we should tell The Warden, about their plans? This could hinder The Junkyard's reputation, as we know it," The Warden's personal Golem commented on Mirage and Izol's conversation.

The other main guard, a Rhyperior, nodded his head. "No. Let the lovebirds have their moment, for tonight. The Warden is taking care of business."

"We wouldn't be good guards, if we don't tell The Warden, Brick."

"Don't worry, Stone. Those two, including that traitor Kain, will get theirs' tomorrow... Let's go get some sleep in the meantime."

* * *

><p>As their argument continued, Izol felt a small, warm light burning in her chest, despite the cold evening. She's finally found another person, she could trust. And maybe this was a sign for better things. Mirage rejected her claims and argued with Izol, making her feel right at home again.<p>

Her playful and cocky smirk was returning to her, as did her rambunctious attitude. After this whole time, Izol finally found what she had been seeking, ever since she received the news about her lost friends.

Just herself and Mirage, standing above the mile-wide river route, which sat underneath the Crescent Moon. She was laughing and joking, like usual, again. _And quite frankly_...

_**That was all Izol needed**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**Oh, hi. Didn't see you there, I was just off doing other stuff. What is that stuff? Well, it involves a direct collaboration with another author to bring an original concept to FF. Who is it? Well, you'd just have read and find out. And what about "League of Heroes"? Remember that the story is completely being written by Legacy918, although I am close in work with the planning and direction. Remember to leave your thoughts and concerns in reviews or PM's! With that said, I am out to fly on my jetpack to circumnavigate the globe. Have fun!**

**What happened to QOTD's? I've realized that by having them, I hinder what my readers can write for reviews. To not do this anymore, I decided to discontinue them. Instead, I will let you guys on soem insight about this chapter. A fun fact!**

**_FUN FACT_: Did you know? The Warden was originally supposed to be in the scene, commentating on Izol and Mirage, alongside Brick and Stone. Also, in a draft, Mirage was going to tell Izol about the state of her friends, but it was scrapped. THE MORE YOU KNOW!**


	11. Chapter 6: The Junkyard (Finale) PREVIEW

_Ello! First off, I'd like to apologize for my absence, lately. I've been experiencing a number of personal problems and other things that get in the way of writing. Since then, I've been considering reviews and looking at feedback and support to make this next chapter, the finale of The Junkyard, as good as humanly possible. So instead of giving you guys a half-assed chapter, I decided to make a preview of sorts to try and make up for it. Quality over Quantity, right? WITH THAT SAID... thank you for your support in reviews and I wish to make this finale the best ever! Hopefully, this sort of thing won't happen again, once everything is sorted out in real life._

**_This preview stems from various clips of the chapter. Nothing here is finalized._**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 6: The Junkyard (Finale)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So... what are you going to do, once we get out of here?" Izol asked Mirage, who was looking out in the distance of the river with a face full of sorrow and grief. After what he had told her, Izol excused his pain and decided not to ask him any further on the subject.<p>

Mirage sighed, "Maybe just settle down and look for her. I haven't seen her in a while," As soon as the Zoroark uttered those words, his face revved into a faint smile, leading into a faint laugh. It was both painful and hopeful. "And I really hope she feels the same way."

Izol lifted her small paw and began to rub Mirage's black, fur-coat backside. "I'm sure she will. She _is_ family after all."

* * *

><p>"Last chance. Get out of my way or I'll make you!"<p>

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT SOMEONE LIKE _**YOU**_ IS GOING TO GET THROUGH SOMEONE LIKE _**ME**_?!" The Golem yelled at the puny Quilava as he uttered his threat.

"No. But fat-asses usually don't run that fast," Sera shrugged as his flames spewed over a small radius around him, melting the floor beneath him. "And I'm willing to bet that a sentient boulder named Stone, ain't gonna do shit to me."

Stone maniacally snickered, crossing his stubby, brown arms. "You have a pretty big mouth for someone who 'bout to die!"

"Yeah? You have a pretty unimaginative name for someone to make fun of me. Did your parents seriously name you Stone?"

* * *

><p>"Hey. I didn't expect you to arrive so early," I uttered. This was a pleasant surprise, it wasn't every night that I'm late to one of our meet-up if you could call it that. However, I will be the first to admit that having someone wait for you underneath the night sky was relieving. But she just stood over at the edge of the boat, hanging her arm overhead and watching the cool breeze sweep by her head. And like the idiot I was, I couldn't help but smile creepily.<p>

"Well, I know this place inside and out. Why are YOU late, Mirage?"

I soon found myself blushing and she instantly saw through my ruse. Dammit. "Maybe you should shut up. I promise it won't happen."

My guest patted a spot beside her and greeted my punctuality, with a smile and a wink. "Better. If you're late again, I won't heal you the next time you end up nearly dead. Now come on..." She banged the metal near her, prompting me to walk over to that specific spot. "I kept it warm for you!"

* * *

><p>"WOW! WHAT A SPECTACULAR RACE! WE'RE HERE WITH OUR WINNER, SKYLAR!" Elin held his mask near the Tailow's small beak. Skylar quickly turned to the Yamask and began to shake with joy. "Skylar, how was that race? Tell the audience at home everything!"<p>

Skylar raspy and tired voice ran through her words almost like slur. "I go fast and then I knew I could win! Remember kids, all you have to do is believe and you can achieve the impossible! I flew with all of my heart and I am ecstatic to be our winner!"

Elin grabbed back his bronze mask and held it to his ectoplasm. "Truly remarkable stuff indeed! Skylar will be winning one-thousand Coin and the grand title of the Racing Champion of Ultimate Liberty!"

Skylar nabbed Elin's mask and held it to her mouth, "Oh my Arceus, this is the BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I'd like to first and foremost, thank my savior Arceus for giving me life. I'd like to thank my friends and family for pushing me to be the best and I'd like to thank YOU, viewers at home for everything. I couldn't have made it without you."

Elin floated away... "Good stuff, good stuff... Now let's go to our loser, Speedy the Ninjask!" The Yamask held his mask to the Ninjask, who was panting and frowning with seething rage. "Speedy! How does it feel to be outran by Tailow, after you proclaimed yourself to be the fastest one in the world?"

"SHUT UP ELIN!"

* * *

><p>Izol sharpened her claws on the metallic walls before pointing the nails at her opponent. "Come on, I'm not that bad of a Pokemon! Besides, losing your boyfriend may have been good for you!"<p>

The Beedrill's eyes twitched as he rushed over to the Sneasel, aiming his stingers for the sole purpose for murder. "You insensitive prick! I'm going to murder you!"

Her pink claws held against her face as the edges became coated in a icy wind. Izol snarkly smirked, feeling a wave of arrogance. _Come and get me, then!_

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, sis. Do good, okay?"<em>

_Those were the last words that I remember from her. _

* * *

><p>"Looky here, junkies. We got ourselves a rebel! AND I DON'T NEED NO REBELS RIGHT NOW!" As quickly as anyone could see, The Warden clenched his hands around the small Butterfree, choking away at the little life she had left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, this is interesting... I haven't seen a Servine in a while. Are you sure this our target?" The Persian turned to her partner, who was sharpening his steel blade along his metal coating. The Bisharp stared down into the forest, witnessing the Servine in question wearing a hoodie, walking along with a smaller Snivy. They both had a share of Coin in separate, beige satchels.<p>

"Hmph. Either way, this will be a disappointing fight. Just hang back until I'm done with those two. I assure you, it won't take too long."

"Whatever you say. But I am the impatient type, so try not to take too long or go overboard, as per usual."

The Bisharp sheepishly smiled. He turned back to the Persian. "You know me well. Don't worry, I'll try not to enjoy myself."

* * *

><p><em>I woke up and all I could see was a blinding light. I could've swore that I was dead, that many times ago, I had died and I am finally being awoken in the heavens. As I began to move my joints, starting with my fingers and toes, I stared around the Clinic. That's when I knew that my time didn't come just yet. <em>

_But at least I wasn't alone._

* * *

><p>"PICK FASTER, PLEASE!" Izol was jiggling around in the opening, but still couldn't quite get the lock to open. The Zoroark was rushing beyond all the attacks, but still couldn't quite make the killing blow.<p>

"Trying. Just give me a bit more time. Lockpicking doesn't grow on trees, you know?" Izol's head was being bombarded by the sound of slaps, metal, and electricity. _I can't concentrate like this!_

* * *

><p>"NO! I'm not going to do it! I don't care what you think because you have no control over me. Piss off and let me tend to my patient, you childish pervert!" Kite's eyes practically popped out of his sockets at her comment. For once, she was being extremely defensive.<p>

The Warden smacked his lips and slowly paced his way towards Kain. "Tsk. Tsk. I did like you Kain, I really did. But... that was the _wrong_ answer..."

* * *

><p><em>She held my cheek and veered my face close to hers. Now we were facing nose-to-nose and I didn't know what to do, except keep a surprised look. When I decided to finally open my eyes to what I was witnessing...<em>

_Our lips met._

* * *

><p>"SERA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"<p>

The Quilava seemed confused at that statement, falling victim as Izol squeezed the everliving life out of him. "P...p... please put me down. I was never dead, I promise."

* * *

><p>"You ain't gonna break out of here, missy!" Boomer launched off her bed and crashed before Izol in a dramatic fashion. She smiled and giggled, holding out her claw, awaiting a handshake.<p>

_"At least, not without me!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW<em>... if **_I_ **was a Sneasel... where would I go to avoid me?" Sera contemplated, staring about the prisoners.

* * *

><p>"If that damn Zoroark is still alive, then do <em>something<em> about it! DON'T TELL ME BAD NEWS! THIS IS THE WORST TIME TO TELL ME BAD NEWS!"

"But sir..."

**"NO MORE EXCUSES! KILL MIRAGE OR YOU"LL REGRET IT!"**

* * *

><p>Kite stood above the laid out Pangoro. It was a spontaneous reaction, but it was one that he didn't regret. The Flygon's eyes glowed a fierce orange and he balled his fists even tighter. His anger raged as let out his next words in a cold, foreboding voice.<p>

"Leave her alone..."

* * *

><p>"You can't mess with the electrical box like that! I spent a lot of time on it, making sure that it electrifies the waters around this place!" The Ampharos complained. Noticing what he said, Izol grinned, feeling against the electrical box.<p>

"So.. what you're saying that this thing won't work if I picked it!"

The Ambipom stuttered, attempting to make up the vital information they endowed, "We never said that! What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>Mirage felt a bulge punch through his chest. Sooner than he felt the pain, the sooner he noticed that there was a hole in his chest. And the sooner he had noticed these two things, the sooner the blood began to run down his stomach and lips.<p>

"That's funny, I could've sworn you were dead... My mistake."

* * *

><p>I saw his grip get tighter and tighter the longer I waited. Seeing her squirm filled me with an anger unmatched. But there was nothing I could do to help her. I was in a position of no negotiation. I'd either heed to his demands or I'd watch her die. He knew this very well and stared into the panes of my soul. I sheathed my weapons and sighed.<p>

"Fine. I give up... Just let her go Tank!"

* * *

><p>"Izol... Sera, if we aren't out of here by tomorrow evening, Kite will be as good as dead."<p>

* * *

><p>She stared beyond the crescent moon, hidden away beyond the night clouds. But she didn't look sad, rather she looked happy that I asked. Her pink eyes were now staring at me, glistening as she told me those words. Those same words I would never forget.<p>

"You see, emotions are only a skin-deep wound. They hurt and they bleed, but rarely will they stay forever. When you whether through emotional trauma or a skin-deep wound, you can show it off. You can show off what you've gone through. Sometimes, you may think there's nothing worse that could happen to you emotionally. But the universe would have you know that your ending is never the real ending planned. You just have to stick around because I guarantee there's a happy ending to all this drama."

* * *

><p>Kain sat down near Kite's bed, rigidly but calmly, then looked into the dragon's eyes and sighed. There was no more faking it. Kain simply had to tell him.<p>

"So the truth then. I guess I should tell you about her...

My late sister."

* * *

><p>Mirage propped himself and Izol down on the floor and stretched his arms out. He smiled, but the Sneasel could sense the pain he had been enduring by holding out on this information. He laughed in a dry manner and closed his eyes, leaning his head down.<p>

"I guess I won't get anywhere by being secretive. If you really want to know about how I got in here, then I won't leave any corners cut." Mirage pulled back his long hair and sighed to himself. "It's just a painful story to tell... that's all."

* * *

><p><em>You know when others cooperate to a similar goal, scary things happen. That's how we get wars and cults. But, I want to vouch that if Pokemon were to participate for a similar goal outside of battles, then the results can be something humans have never seen the light of. It is interesting, yet scary to think about. <strong>Cooperation<strong> is the key to achieving the impossible. That's why Pokemon battles do so marvelously._

_Forever yours until the end of time,_

**_A._**

* * *

><p><strong>DJTiki presents...<strong>

**Chapter 6:The Junkyard (Finale). **_The mystery behind Kain and Mirage **answered.**_

**To publish sometime next week... hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slash's Footnote:<strong>

**So... will this hold over until it's actually published? I really hope so. I want this chapter to be absolutely perfect! And I've been keeping you guys waiting far enough and I don't want thought that this is dead. Trust me it isn't quite yet. In other news, those projects have been in close work. I have confirmed by new script story to be named PokeFeud, while creating a mock script for the future battles. I have also been in close communication with Legacy918 and the League of Heroes project! The concept for that story is nearly finished and it's gonna be a GREAT story, once it is out.**

**So... what part are you looking forward to? Are you mad with me, or does this (slightly) make up for it? Everything will be back to normal once this finale is posted and out of the way. I've gone over the simple concept over this chapter a million times, fine-tuning everything. Next week, I HOPE it will be out. See you guys then. With that said, I'm out!**


End file.
